May I Help you, Miss Granger ?
by Taery Raven
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Un an s'est écoulé et le monde sorcier se réjouit chaque jour de la disparation de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts sont dispersés dans le monde, certains sont attrapés, d'autres se cachent, ou d'autres paient leur dû. Mais derrière cette allégresse, il en manque à l'appel. Harry n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Ron s'est coupé du monde, quant à Hermione...
1. Prologue

\- Hey ! Regarde qui vient par là...

La jeune femme tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire.

\- Il va te le demander aujourd'hui, tu crois ?

Les autres filles qui se tenaient dans la ruelle ronflèrent, amusées. L'homme qui s'approchait était un riche Sorcier qui venait passer le temps dans cette ruelle malfamée du Chemin de Traverse, avant de rentrer chez lui retrouver femme et enfants. Et chaque fois qu'il venait, il jetait toujours son dévolu sur la même jeune femme...

\- Aller, Jean ! Courage !

La concernée fronça les sourcils puis l'homme passa devant elle pour entrer dans une petite maison de trois étages, et elle le suivit.

\- À demain ?

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. L'homme haussa un sourcil puis opina et alla chercher dans la poche de sa cape, une bourse de pièces qu'il déposa sur le bureau. Il termina ensuite de se rhabiller et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

La jeune femme, étendue sur le lit, se leva alors et alla glisser le verrou de sa porte avant d'aller prendre une longue douche. C'était le dernier client de la journée, heureusement, mais grâce à lui, elle avait obtenu en une journée ce que les autres sorciers obtenaient en trois mois de travail de bureau...

Sortant de la douche, la jeune sorcière passa devant un miroir et s'arrêta. Elle recula et s'observa un moment. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés lui cascadaient sur les épaules comme une crinière de lionne. Ils entouraient un visage un peu pointu, éclairé par deux yeux noisette et une jolie bouche rose. Quand elle sourit, ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées lui rappelèrent quelques souvenirs de jeunesse...

\- Dentesaugmento... souffla-t-elle en rangeant son sourire. Grâce à cette stupide blague, j'ai réussi là où mon père a toujours échoué.

Elle s'éloigna du miroir en rigolant doucement, et s'assit au bout du lit. Là, son rire se transforma en sanglots et bientôt, elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment, assise sur le lit, le dos vouté, incapable de se calmer...


	2. Chapter 1

\- Va-t'en.

Lucius Malefoy regarda la femme assise dans le fauteuil, lui tournant le dos, sans comprendre.

\- Narcissa... ?

\- Je t'ai dit de partir, Lucius ! s'exclama alors la femme en pivotant brusquement.

Lucius rentra le menton, surpris. Il venait d'être libéré d'Azkaban où il avait passé neuf mois. Il avait ensuite passé deux mois à St-Mangouste pour s'en remettre et depuis trois semaines, il était de retour au Manoir Malefoy, mais l'ambiance qu'il y avait trouvée n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il avait escomptée.

\- Narcissa, je ne comprends pas...

Narcissa Malefoy pinça la bouche et souffla par le nez. Elle se leva lentement, lissa sa robe sur son ventre plat puis fit face à son mari.

\- Je demande le divorce, Lucius Malefoy, assena-t-elle, droite et ferme.

Lucius cru que son cœur s'arrêtait. Il eut un hoquet et recula d'un pas.

\- Le... Le divorce ? Mais Cissy, les Malefoy ne divorcent pas ! dit-il, choqué.

\- Je m'en tape, Lucius, grinça Narcissa. Tu as été emprisonné pendant neuf mois, tu as passé deux mois à St-Mangouste... Tu n'es revenu que depuis trois semaines et je ne supporte déjà plus de te savoir là, rôdant dans le manoir !

\- Rôdant ? Mais...

Narcissa serra les mâchoires et s'éloigna soudain. Elle s'approcha d'un secrétaire et prit un feuillet posé dessus. Elle retourna ensuite vers Lucius et le lui tendit.

\- Tout est légal, dit-elle. Approuvé par le Conseil de Famille. Tu as une semaine pour le signer et me le remettre.

Statufié, Lucius était incapable du moindre geste. Narcissa jeta alors le feuillet sur le canapé et tourna les talons. Elle disparut dans la cuisine en fermant la porte après elle.

Clignant des paupières, Lucius se reprit lentement et regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou non, mais quand son regard se posa sur le feuillet sur le canapé, il réalisa que non, que les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été bien réelles...

Déglutissant, l'homme blond prit le feuillet d'une main tremblante et quitta le salon, les yeux rivés sur le tire du document qui annonçait, en grosses lettres noires : « _Formulaire de Demande de Désunion de Mariage Sorcier_ ».

\- Elle l'a donc fait ?

Lucius se figea et eut un violent frisson. Il releva les yeux et le sang se retira de son visage quand il vit son fils unique, Drago, planté en bas de l'escalier, une main sur la rambarde. Âgé de dix-huit ans, le jeune homme vivait toujours auprès de sa mère et n'avait pas prévu le retour de son père si tôt. De plus, la demande sa mère ne le surprenait pas plus que ça.

\- Drago... Fils, comment... ?

Drago pinça la bouche.

\- Écoutez, père, cette démarche n'est en rien pour vous punir de quoi que ce soit, dit-il en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son père. Mère demande le divorce car elle ne supporte plus les brimades qu'elle récolte dans la rue à cause de son nom. De _votre_ nom. Je le porterais toute ma vie et mes enfants le porteront eux aussi, mais mère non. Elle n'a plus la force, père... Pendant plus de vingt ans elle a tout encaissé sans rien dire, mais maintenant que tout est terminé, elle veut voir autre chose, elle veut changer d'air et ne plus être une Malefoy.

Lucius avala sa salive difficilement. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son fils.

\- As-tu essayé de l'en dissuader ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible quoi qu'un peu tremblante.

\- Oui, répondit Drago. J'ai essayé, je vous l'assure, mais vous connaissez mère aussi bien que moi, quand elle a une idée en tête, elle n'en démord pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit réalisée.

Lucius serra les mâchoires puis soupira soudain.

\- Ce manoir est à moi, dit-il alors. Si elle divorce, elle devra en partir. Et toi aussi.

\- C'est ce qui est prévu, répondit Drago. Je ne resterai pas vivre avec vous père, car à cause de vous, je suis devenu un Mangemort et j'ai fait de la prison. À cause de vous, plusieurs de mes amis d'école sont morts dans un combat que j'ai moi-même engagé. Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, et je ne _vous_ le pardonnerai jamais.

Lucius était abasourdi. Après sa femme, c'était son propre fils qui le rejetait, il le blâmait pour avoir faire de lui un Mangemort, pour avoir brisé sa vie...

\- Drago, je...

Les larmes glissèrent sur les joues pâles de l'homme blond. Il tendit la main vers son fils mais Drago recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

\- Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça, dit-il. Signez ce papier et rendez sa liberté à ma mère. Puissiez-vous vous morfondre longtemps encore et réfléchir sur vos actes.

Drago tourna alors les talons et disparut dans le couloir menant aux cuisines, sans doute pour relater la discussion à sa mère.

Lucius, lui, resta cloué dans le hall d'entrée, comme si ses souliers étaient pris dans le marbre du sol.

Soudain, un hoquet lui secoua la poitrine et il se détourna pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Là, il posa le feuillet devant lui et s'effondra en hoquetant bruyamment...


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione arpentait le Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques emplettes. Elle sortait de chez Gringotts où elle avait déposé sa « paie » de la semaine, et même si le Gobelin qui s'occupait d'elle à chaque fois, savait quel travail elle faisait, et le déplorait volontiers, il n'avait jamais fait une quelconque remarque déplacée et tenait sa langue envers ses collègues et ses autres clients.

Poussant la porte d'une boutique de vêtements, la jeune sorcière sourit à la vendeuse qui venait vers elle.

\- Entrez, entrez, Jean ! dit-elle. J'ai reçu des nouvelles choses, je voulais vous les montrer avant de les mettre en rayon !

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique, c'était encore tôt, tout juste neuf heures du matin, et il n'y avait donc aucune crainte que quelqu'un la reconnaisse et ne fasse un lien quelconque avec ce que la vendeuse allait lui montrer, à savoir des sous-vêtements pour le moins affriolants...

En observant l'étalage sur le portant, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle caressa une dentelle, puis une étoffe de satin, et soupira ensuite. Elle se souvint du jour où l'une des filles de la Rue Montier, une ruelle « hot » du quartier malfamé du Chemin de Traverse, lui avaient fait essayer un de ces dessous pour la première fois. Elle qui n'avait jamais porté autre chose que des dessous en coton depuis qu'elle était en âge de les porter, la première fois qu'elle avait revêtu une guêpière rouge à balconnet en dentelle avec porte-jarretelles, elle avait été aussi rouge que son costume !

Aujourd'hui, cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. Au travail, elle portait volontiers les tenues préférées de ses clients, et en dehors du travail, ses sous-vêtements en coton confortables, comme présentement.

\- Vous voulez en essayer ? demanda la vendeuse.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire puis secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouveau client, dit-elle. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

La vendeuse sourit et hocha la tête. Hermione s'éloigna ensuite dans le magasin et s'acheta une jupe en jean, un chemisier en satin crème avec un gros nœud noir au col et deux petits aux manches, et plusieurs paires de collants fins.

\- Nous sommes à trente Gallions tout rond.

Hermione tendit les pièces et la vendeuse la remercia en poussant le sac en papier vers elle. La jeune femme retourna ensuite dans la rue et réduisit ses emplettes dans son sac à main, ce sac sans fond qui leur avait peut-être sauvé la vie, à Ron, Harry et elle, pendant qu'ils battaient la campagne anglaise à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort...

Avec un soupir, Hermione prit la direction du parc situé derrière Gringotts et s'acheta un café et un cookie en chemin pour les déguster sur un banc, tranquillement, en observant des mamies qui donnaient des graines aux pigeons...

Depuis une semaine, les souvenirs affluaient à l'esprit d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Chaque situation était bonne pour faire remonter un souvenir et cela la torturait. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour oublier sa vie d'avant et tenter de se complaire dans l'actuelle, mais à part un Oubliette jeté sur son propre reflet, elle savait que rien ne pourrait obliger son cerveau à se taire, et encore moins en ce moment, où partout sur toutes les façades des maisons, jaillissaient des drapeaux violets et des slogans pour commémorer la fin du règne de Voldemort...

Assise sur un banc en train de grignoter le reste de son cookie, offrant les miettes aux pigeons, Hermione regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment regarder. Elle observait des enfants jouer dans un bac à sable quand quelque attira son œil sur la droite et elle tourna la tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la silhouette enveloppée d'une cape noire qui effleurait le sol. La longue chevelure blond platine lui fit immédiatement remonter des souvenirs et elle se redressa.

 _Drago ?_ songea-t-elle. _Non... Il est trop grand... C'est Lucius !_

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Lucius Malefoy était censé être à Azkaban, c'était impossible qu'il erre ici, dans le parc de Gringotts !

Quand l'homme s'engouffra dans la petite église de type victorien qui marquait la limite du Chemin de Traverse pour ce côté, la jeune femme jeta le reste de son gâteau aux oiseaux et traversa le parc à grandes enjambées. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Lucius Malefoy frissonna quand le froid de l'église coula sur lui. Il regarda autour de lui un moment, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, puis il choisit un banc et alla s'asseoir sans un bruit.

Les sorciers n'avaient aucune religion, en règle générale, surtout ceux qui ne fréquentaient pas dans le monde Moldu, comme les Malefoy, mais parfois, pour réfléchir au calme, une église est toute indiquée. Personne pour vous regarder de travers et encore moins pour déranger ou vous en chasser !

Hermione s'arrêta devant l'église et leva son visage vers le sommet du clocher. Elle regarda ensuite vers la porte ouverte et déglutit. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans ce lieu sacré, elle, la prostituée de bas étage...

 _Prostituée..._

Ce mot sonnait comme une insulte aux oreilles de la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix à l'époque. Incapable de se remettre de l'amnésie qu'elle avait volontairement infligée à ses parents, et surtout, incapable d'être d'un quelconque soutient pour ses deux meilleurs amis, tous les trois abandonnés à leur sort par le Ministère, elle avait sombré dans la dépression la plus profonde, celle qui pousse aux actes les plus irréversibles.

Mais elle n'avait jamais essayé d'intenter à sa vie, elle n'en avait pas le courage, même si parfois, une pensée noire traversait son esprit. Elle la chassait cependant rapidement et oubliait tous ses souvenirs avec un bon verre d'alcool et un ou deux clients...

Regardant la façade de l'église, la jeune femme grimaça. Si elle entrait, elle serait immédiatement repérée par un sortilège spécial qui empêchait les habitants de l'Allée des Embrumes de venir « polluer » les gens normaux du Chemin de Traverse.

Et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on la calcule comme étant Hermione Granger ET comme vivant dans l'Allée des Embrumes...

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme s'assit donc sur un banc proche et attendit que sa « proie » sorte du bâtiment de pierres grises.

Lucius n'était pas venu dans cet église pour prier. Comme beaucoup de sorcier au sang pur, il était areligieux, tout comme Narcissa et Drago, mais rien ne les empêchait d'entrer dans une église, un temple ou une mosquée pour y trouver un peu de calme et pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

Cependant, le silence lui pesa rapidement et le froid de l'endroit eut tôt fait d'avoir raison de ses convictions et il décida de quitter l'église après seulement une quinzaine de minutes passées à ressasser sa discussion avec Narcissa, au début de la semaine.

Il avait finalement accepté de signer la demande de divorce, et sa femme avait déjà commencé à faire ses malles. Elle n'était pas encore partie ni divorcée pour autant car il fallait encore passer devant un Juge et convenir de ce qui appartenait à l'un comme à l'autre.

Lucius était cependant sûr d'une chose, le Manoir était à lui. Du moins à sa famille. Donc Narcissa et leur fils avaient décidé de partir. Etrangement, le Conseil de Famille avait accepté que Drago héberge sa mère dans l'appartement Londonien que ses parents lui avaient acheté pour sa majorité.

En effet, une fois le divorce prononcé, Narcissa n'aurait plus le droit de porter le nom des Malefoy et encore moins de prétendre à un quelconque héritage. Cela avait donc étonné Lucius que le Conseil de Famille accepte qu'elle continue à être dans les parages de Drago.

Hermione releva la tête en apercevant du mouvement à l'entrée de l'église. Pour tromper l'ennui, elle avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et attrapé un livre.

En reconnaissant Lucius, la jeune femme l'observa. Il avait maigri, son visage était presque creusé et il affichait un air fatigué qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais ce n'était guère étonné après avoir passé presque un an à Azkaban.

Oui, elle s'était renseignée. Elle avait fait une recherche sur le Sorcinet, une nouvelle base de données seulement accessible aux sorciers, équivalence de l'Internet pour les Moldus. Cette base de données encore peu fournie, regroupait pour l'instant les coupures de presse des plus grandes enseignes journalistiques du monde sorcier, et quoi de mieux qu'un journal pour savoir quand un Mangemort a été libéré...

Hermione avait donc appris que Lucius Malefoy et deux autres Mangemorts avaient été relâchés après neuf mois de prison à Azkaban, pour bonne conduite et repenti efficace. La jeune sorcière ignorait comment le Ministère avait bien pu s'y prendre pour convaincre Lucius Malefoy de s'excuser pour ses actes, mais si cela était vrai, alors il n'était plus le même homme qu'en entrant dans la prison. Car Lucius Malefoy ne s'excusait jamais !

Lucius s'arrêta sur le parvis de l'église pour apprécier le rayon de soleil qui réchauffait ce début d'année. Il faisait très froid ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas neigé cet hiver mais le froid et la pluie avaient été de la partie depuis fin novembre, alors tout rayon de soleil était apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Tout en se réchauffant, il regarda autour de lui. Il était quelque chose comme dix heures du matin, onze heures tout au plus, et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le parc, quelques vieilles dames, des enfants... et une jeune femme en train de lire sur un banc tout en écoutant de la musique.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre. Cette silhouette, ces cheveux bruns bouclés indisciplinés qui lui donnait l'air de sortir du lit...

 _Ce n'est pas... ?_

Hermione releva alors la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lucius eut un sursaut et la jeune femme aussi. Elle ôta ses écouteurs tout en baissant son livre, et Lucius recula d'un pas, discrètement, avant de se détourner et de descendre les marches du perron d'un pas rapide comme si de rien n'était. Il transplana un peu plus loin et reparut dans le jardin du Manoir Malefoy...


	4. Chapter 3

Drago Malefoy entra dans le salon du Manoir sans savoir qu'il allait y trouver son père. Cela l'étonna un peu car il ne l'avait que très peu croisé ces derniers jours, ses deux parents étant en froid depuis que Narcissa avait demandé et obtenu le divorce.

\- Père ?

Lucius pivota un peu vivement et regarda son fils en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, reprit Drago. On ne vous voit guère ces temps.

\- La faute à qui ? grinça Lucius.

Drago serra les mâchoires. Il préféra ne rien répondre et alla se servir un fond d'alcool. Son père refusa quand il lui en proposa.

\- Vous m'avez l'air soucieux, que se passe-t-il, outre les évènements de la semaine passée ? demanda Drago.

Lucius pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suis allé à l'église, dit-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre. Sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- À l'église ? Allons bon...

\- J'avais... besoin de réfléchir au calme, répondit Lucius. Néanmoins, le plus important est _qui_ j'ai vu en sortant du bâtiment...

Drago haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Miss Hermione Granger, lâcha alors Lucius.

Son fils hausa l'autre sourcil et se redressa.

\- Vraiment ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Aussi sûr que je te vois toi, fils, répondit l'homme blond. Elle a changé, elle est une femme maintenant, mais c'est bien elle, je puis te l'assurer.

Drago se gratta un sourcil.

\- Eh bien... Et dire que personne n'a de nouvelle d'elle, de Potter ou de Weasley depuis la fin de la guerre... Le monde est petit.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, pas de nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Allons, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda son fils. Père, le Ministère les a abandonnés, du jour au lendemain, Potter, Weasley et Granger ont été remisés au placard, plus personne n'a parlé d'eux depuis presque un an jour pour jour.

\- Je ne comprends pas, la fin du règne de... du Lord, c'est dans plusieurs semaines et...

\- Ça ne concerne pas les cérémonies, même si on voit fleurir partout des drapeaux du Ministère pour les remercier d'avoir mis fin au règne du Lord, répondit Drago, les sourcils froncés.

Il marqua une pause et soupira.

\- Père, sans ces trois-là, Voldemort règnerait sur le monde sorcier, nous ne serions pas allés en prison, mère n'aurait pas demandé le divorce...

Lucius prit un air surpris, presque choqué.

\- Alors tu leur en veux ? Tu en veux à tes camarades de classe pour avoir sauvé le monde ?

Drago haussa les sourcils.

\- Pas vous ? demanda-t-il.

Lucius remua les mâchoires. Il regarda dehors un moment puis secoua la tête.

\- Non ! dit-il en serrant le poing droit. Non, je ne leur en veux pas, parce que grâce à eux j'ai compris que j'avais fait du mal à trop de monde en suivant de mon plein gré un sorcier imbu de lui-même qui rêvait d'être le maître du monde !

Il regarda alors son fils et Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Il soupira ensuite.

\- Le reconditionnement fonctionne très bien, à Azkaban, on dirait, dit-il en se détournant pour se servir un autre verre d'alcool.

\- Je n'ai pas subi le reconditionnement, répondit Lucius.

\- Ah non ? Je pensais que c'était obligatoire...

\- Je ne l'ai pas suivi parce que je me suis amendé, Drago. J'ai blessé et tué des gens pour le compte d'un homme qui n'avait plus toute sa raison, et j'ai compris que c'était mal. Et tu devrais cesser de le voir comme le messie !

Drago se figea et Lucius serra les poings. Le jeune sorcier tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du salon, mais s'arrêta soudain. Il tourna la tête vers son père, fronça les sourcils, puis quitta la pièce et Lucius l'entendit monter dans sa chambre. Il soupira ensuite et alla se servir un peu d'alcool avant de décider de se procurer tous les journaux depuis qu'il avait été enfermé.

\- Que cherchez-vous, Maître ?

Lucius releva la tête d'une grande caisse à papiers et regarda le petite Elfe de Maison près de lui.

\- Tu dois pouvoir m'aider, toi, dit-il. Où se trouvent tous les journaux de cette dernière année ?

\- Année ? répéta l'Elfe. Maître, ils sont détruits depuis longtemps...

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas, comment puis-je m'informer de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai été emprisonné à Azkaban ?

L'Elfe se gratta l'oreille et sembla réfléchir.

\- Il y a bien le Sorcinet, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Mais j'ignore si vous savez vous en servir...

\- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne sais pas m'en servir, effectivement, répondit Lucius. Me montrerais-tu ?

\- Moi, Maître ? Mais...

\- Rah ! Aller, montre-moi comme on se sert de ça !

Il tira sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un laptop sur le bureau, la version dernier cri, bien entendu. L'Elfe resta interdit une longue seconde puis, avec un regard un peu craintif pour son maître, se hissa sur le fauteuil de cuir de dragon et entreprit d'allumer l'engin qui émit un léger bourdonnement.

\- Que fais-tu ? Qu'est-ce ?

Lucius détacha son regard de l'écran et regarda sa femme qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

\- Un ordinateur ? dit Narcissa en s'approchant. Eh bien...

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant l'écran, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que cherche-tu, Lucius ?

\- Les enfants Gryffondor, répondit le blond. Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Narcissa se redressa, surprise.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant que le Ministère les a laissé tomber après la guerre ?

\- Eh bien, si, mais ce sont des enfants et ils ont participé à une guerre qui n'était pas la leur, de leur plein gré, alors...

\- Potter a tué Voldemort ! siffla Lucius. Ça mérite d'être oublié comme ça ?

Narcissa entrouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et pinça les lèvres.

\- Certaines personnes disent que ce sont les Aurors qui ont défait le Lord... De toute façon, personne n'a réellement vu ce qui s'est passé, alors...

Lucius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Narcissa préféra rester silencieuse et quitta la pièce. Lucius soupira alors profondément et reprit ses recherches dans la base de données du Sorcinet qui regroupait tous les journaux du monde sorcier, allant de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à _Sorcière Hebdo_ en passant par _Le Chicaneur_.

Lucius passa près de deux heures sur l'ordinateur à chercher des informations sur Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais il du rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que passé un mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, plus aucune trace des trois adolescents avait été enregistrée dans le monde sorcier, nulle part. C'était comme s'ils avaient volontairement disparu des vivants.

Fermant l'écran de l'ordinateur, Lucius s'adossa à son fauteuil. Il avait _vu_ Hermione, il en était sûr et certain, et pourtant, il ne trouvait rien sur elle dans les journaux. Personne ne semblait savoir qu'elle vivait sur le Chemin de Traverse – du moins le supposait-il –, mais le pire était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace nulle part de Potter !

 _Ou diable est passé ce garçon ? Est-ce que Drago le saurait ?_

Lucius grimaça. Il se souvint alors de la trahison de son fils, pendant le combat qui avait opposé Potter et le Lord. En voyant le Gryffondor être désarmé, Drago lui avait donné sa propre baguette...

 _Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours cru qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas... Pourquoi lui avoir donné sa baguette ?_

Lucius soupira. C'était le passé à présent tout cela. Il n'allait pas confronter son fils pour une chose si insignifiante qui s'était déroulée des mois en arrière...

Lucius ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller aux souvenirs.

 _Comprenant que l'issue de la bataille qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux serait fatale à leur Seigneur, beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient fui les lieux pour espérer se mettre à l'abri et s'éloigner le plus possible des chasses à l'homme qui allaient forcément s'ensuivre._

Narcissa avait fait de même, incitant fils et mari à prendre la tangente. Ils avaient alors transplané dans une ruelle de Londres et après avoir changé de vêtements et prit quelques affaires de première nécessité dans une cache de Mangemorts, ils avaient transplané au Danemark.

 _Ils n'étaient cependant pas restés très longtemps et il avait fallu moins de deux semaines aux Aurors pour leur mettre la main dessus..._

Rapatriés manu militari en Angleterre, ils avaient été jugés pour actes barbares sous la coupe d'un sorcier maléfique, et de tout un tas d'autres chefs d'accusation qui avaient fini par envoyer Lucius en prison à vie à Azkaban. Drago y avait été envoyé quelques jours après son père, pour trois mois, histoire que cela lui mette un peu de plomb dans la tête. Narcissa, elle, avait été jugée pour complicité et condamnée à payer une forte somme d'argent au Ministère ainsi qu'à faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas faire en donnant un peu plus d'argent que la caution réclamée...

Lucius rouvrit les yeux au moment où il franchissait les portes d'Azkaban, enchainé comme un esclave. Il grommela en se rappelant les premières semaines en prison, les tortures mentales et physiques qu'il avait eu à endurer de la part des geôliers...

Il avait été jugé le seize mai. Drago l'avait rejoint trois jours plus tard et avait été libéré fin juillet. Lucius, lui avait travaillé dur pour espérer obtenir une remise de peine qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Il avait pris perpette, comme on dit, il aurait dû mourir en prison, bien avant l'âge sans doute, mais pendant neuf long mois, pendant deux cent soixante-dix jours, du matin au soir, il n'avait fait que demander pardon, faire le bien, dire oui à tout... il s'était humilié, littéralement, abaissé devant les gardiens... Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mourir jeune, et encore moins à Azkaban.

Alors certes, au début, il faisait ça par nécessité, et puis il avait fini par se convaincre lui-même que tout ce qu'il avait fait sous les ordres du Lord, c'était mal, qu'il avait mérité sa peine, qu'il devait la purger... Mais son instinct de survie avait repris le dessus et cette fois-ci, convaincu, il avait redoublé d'efforts, tant et si bien qu'un matin de février, on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être libéré pour bonne conduite et transféré à St-Mangouste...

Lucius soupira. Il regarda les grandes portes devant lui et grimaça avant de se lever et de quitter la bibliothèque. Il venait de prendre une décision.


	5. Chapter 4

\- Jean ?

\- En haut.

Hermione entendit des pas dans l'escalier et une femme apparut sur le seuil de la petite chambre de la Gryffondor.

\- Ton petit coin privé, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle. C'est très... Gryffondor.

Hermione sourit. Exerçant son activité au rez-de-chaussée de la petite maison délabrée qu'elle louait, elle s'était aménagé un petit coin privé à l'étage, dans l'une des deux chambres que comptait la bâtisse. Dans la deuxième, elle s'était installé un bureau et une bibliothèque.

\- Et sinon, tu veux quoi, Jaly ?

La femme eut un bref sursaut et regarda la Gryffondor en train de finir de changer les draps de son lit. Elle alla l'aider à tendre les couvertures et, ce faisant, elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte.

Au lieu de sauter de joie, Hermione prit immédiatement un air triste et les deux femmes s'enlacèrent comme si l'une d'elle avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un.

\- C'est terrible, dit Hermione. Tu vas faire quoi ? Qui est le père ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait que j'aille à St-Mangouste pour dater mais...

Jaly soupira profondément et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant la coiffeuse d'Hermione.

\- J'ai envie de la garder, Jean... souffla-t-elle.

\- Le garder ? Mais...

\- J'ai trente-sept ans, Jean, répondit Jaly. J'ai fait ce métier quasiment toute ma vie, j'ai avorté une dizaine de fois, sans état d'âme, et puis me voilà, enceinte de trois semaines et...

Jaly haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Tu as un peu d'argent de côté ? demanda alors Hermione.

\- Oui, un peu, mais ça ne suffira pas à couvrir les besoins d'une femme célibataire avec un enfant pendant très longtemps, soupira Jaly. Et non, je ne te demanderai pas d'argent, hors de question.

Hermione pinça la bouche, c'était exactement ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'épouserait ?

\- Qui ? Le père ? Tsk !

Le ton était amer. Jaly grimaça.

\- Jean, la plupart des bonhommes qui viennent nous voir sont déjà mariés mais qui s'ennuient... Nous ne sommes plus au dix-neuvième siècle où les putes pouvaient espérer se faire sortir de la rue par un riche aristo amoureux prêt à tout pour entretenir une nana qui ne regarde pas...

Hermione grimaça. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et soupira.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise alors ? demanda-t-elle. Si j'étais dans ta situation, j'avorterais, mais je n'ai que dix-huit ans donc ce serait normal.

\- Et moi je vais avoir quarante ans et je n'ai pas d'enfant. D'accord, j'ai choisi de rester dans la rue au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire pour payer l'hôpital de ma mère, mais...

Hermione souffla par le nez. Jaly la regarda puis se leva.

\- Je dois aller voir un Medicomage, dit-elle alors.

\- Faut t'accompagner ?

\- Non, je m'en sortirais, comme toujours.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent puis Jaly s'en alla et Hermione serra les mâchoires. Beaucoup de filles dans la rue ne pensaient pas aux conséquences d'un tel métier. Contrairement aux Moldus, les sorciers refusaient à quatre-vingt pour cent toute contraception visible, donc les filles étaient obligées d'avaler des pilules ou de se jeter des sorts contraceptifs, mais parfois, comme avec tous les médicaments de ce type, ça avait des ratées.

Hermione songea alors à sa propre vie. Dans quelques semaines, cela ferait un an qu'elle avait atterrit ici et qu'elle faisait ce « travail ». Au début parce que plus rien ne l'intéressait, parce qu'elle avait touché le fond et que c'était mieux que se suicider, et maintenant parce qu'elle s'était rendue à l'évidence que ça payait très, très bien...

Accoudée à sa fenêtre, Hermione regardait la rue. Sale et mal habitée, la nuit, c'était un trou perdu où il ne valait mieux pas venir, mais pourtant, tous les riches aristocrates et même les sorciers modestes, venaient régulièrement s'offrir les services d'une des prostituées du coin.

La journée, en revanche, c'était une ruelle normale, sale, certes, où des gens allaient et venaient, où les chats fouillaient les poubelles, et où les moineaux venaient picorer les graines sur les fenêtres.

Hermione se redressa soudain en regardant l'horizon. Un gros point noir venait vers la ruelle. Quand elle comprit que c'était un hibou et qu'il venait dans sa direction, la jeune femme rentra prestement dans la chambre et l'oiseau s'y engouffra quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Mais t'es énorme, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle quand le grand-duc noir se posa sur son lit. D'où tu viens ?

L'oiseau la regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté puis il tendit une patte et Hermione détacha le rouleau argenté qui s'y trouvait. Le hibou pivota ensuite, sauta sur le sol, remonta sur un tabouret, puis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de s'envoler.

\- Personne ne sait que je vis ici, qui pourrait bien m'écrire ? se demanda alors Hermione.

Elle regarda le tube en argent et s'assit au bord du lit pour l'ouvrir. Elle déplia le parchemin qui se trouvait dedans et eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Non de... dit-elle. Lucius Malefoy !

Elle déglutit et parcourut le court mot dans lequel l'homme blond lui disait avoir passé des jours à la chercher partout en Angleterre. Hermione savait que c'était un mensonge, bien évidemment, puisqu'ils s'étaient vus dans le parc de Gringotts trois jours en arrière, mais elle continua néanmoins sa lecture jusqu'au moment où Lucius lui demandait de la retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, au même endroit que la dernière fois...

\- Alors c'était bien lui que j'ai vu devant l'église...

Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait lu sur le Sorcinet, comme quoi il avait été libéré pour bonne conduite, mais devait-elle pour autant lui faire confiance ? Cet homme avait toujours été antipathique avec elle, Harry ou n'importe quel autre adolescent qui n'était pas son fils. Pis encore quand Voldemort était revenu...

Se mordant les lèvres, Hermione regarda la lettre, puis la pendule. C'était dimanche aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun client le week-end, c'était sa règle, et comme les aiguilles de la pendule indiquaient quinze heure trente, la Gryffondor décida d'aller voir ce que lui voulait cet homme... tout en restant extrêmement prudente. Elle n'oubliait pas que même libéré pour bonne conduite, il en restait un Mangemort, et surtout, un aristocrate imbu de lui-même qui détestait tout ce qui n'avait pas au moins six générations de sorciers au-dessus de lui...

Assise sur un banc à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, Hermione observait les environs avec ses sens magiques, absorbée dans son livre. Néanmoins, quand on s'assit près d'elle, elle sursauta...

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger...

\- Monsieur Malefoy...

Hermione s'écarta un peu vers le bout du banc et Lucius, qui n'avait quasiment pas changé par rapport au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui, sinon amaigri, tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Vous... avez l'air d'aller bien pour un prisonnier à vie...

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi, répondit-t-il. Mais de vous.

\- De moi ? demanda Hermione. Il n'y a rien à dire, Monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione pivota et entreprit de se lever mais l'homme blond la retint par la bride de son sac. Elle se rassit en soupirant.

\- Très bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Le Ministère vous a laissés tomber, Potter, Weasley et vous, dit alors Lucius. Pourquoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils comme des souvenirs refaisaient surface.

\- Parce que, dit-elle. Il n'y a rien à dire sur le sujet.

\- Moi je pense qu'il y a tout à dire, au contraire, répondit Lucius en pivotant vers la jeune femme. Où êtes-vous passée pendant cette dernière année, Miss Granger ? Et ne me dites pas chez vos Moldus de parents puisque je sais que vous les avez Oublietés avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Hermione serra les mâchoires.

\- Ce que j'ai fait cette année écoulée importe peu, dit-elle. Et ne vous concerne pas.

\- Non, sans doute, répondit Lucius. Néanmoins, même moi je sais que c'est Potter qui a tué le Lord, alors pourquoi le Ministère se vante-t-il que ce sont ses Aurors qui l'ont tué ? Que s'est-il passé, Miss Granger ?

Hermione ferma les yeux. L'après-guerre avait été dur pour tout le monde, entre les deuils, la reconstruction du château, le retour lent mais sûr à la vie normale...

\- On...

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- On nous a demandé d'être les adolescents que nous devions être et de ne pas nous mêler des affaires des adultes, dit-elle alors.

\- Combien vous ont-ils donné ?

Hermione pinça la bouche. Lucius soupira.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il en serrant les mâchoires. Trois adolescents sauvent le monde sorcier au mépris de leur propre vie mais on les remise dans un coin sans les remercier. Pour vous et Weasley, je pourrais comprendre, mais Potter ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Lucius s'étonna en silence. Il l'avait connue bien plus bavarde que ça à l'époque où elle était à Poudlard...

\- Vous avez changé, miss, dit-il alors. En bien, en mal, je ne sais pas, mais vous n'êtes plus la Miss Granger que j'ai connue à Poudlard.

Hermione esquissa un sourire un peu désabusé.

\- Je suis passée d'un rat de bibliothèque à une chasseuse d'objets maléfiques en quelques mois, dit-elle sur un ton un peu amer. Que croyez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, que se faire poursuivre par des Mangemorts, attaquer, presque tuer, tout ça pour de foutus objets magiques, ça ne vous change pas ? Je suis devenue adulte en quelques semaines, j'ai dû mettre en pratique des sortilèges que je ne pensais jamais utiliser, j'ai _tué_ , Monsieur Malefoy !

La jeune femme serra les mains sur ses genoux puis soudain, se leva.

\- Non, dit Lucius en tendant le bras. Ne partez pas, Miss Granger...

La jeune femme carra les épaules puis se retourna.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Ron ou de Harry depuis la fin de la guerre, mes parents ignorent que j'existe et je suis obligée de faire un boulot que je déteste pour pouvoir manger ! Que voulez-vous de moi ?

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

\- Rien, Miss Granger... dit-il alors en se levant. Je voudrais juste aider à réparer une injustice...

Hermione plissa les yeux puis croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait à Azkaban ? demanda-t-elle. Vous voilà bien gentil tout d'un coup. Plus de mépris pour la « sous-race » à laquelle j'appartiens ?

Le ton était amer et Lucius regarda la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Il soupira ensuite puis lui souhaita une bonne journée et s'éloigna.

Hermione regarda l'homme s'en aller. Elle croisa les bras et se mordit les lèvres. Etait-il sérieux ? Avait-il réellement changé en prison ? Rien de moins sûr, mais s'il n'était pas convaincu que le Ministère avait commis un impair en laissant tomber Harry Potter après la Bataille de Poudlard, pourquoi serait-il venu la trouver, elle, une fille de Moldus ?

Hermione plissa le nez. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis se rappela où elle vivait et ce qu'elle faisait comme « métier ». À cause de qui était-elle tombé si bas ? Le Ministère, lui et lui seul. Si le nouveau Ministre, Shacklebolt, avait accepté que trois adolescents aient tout à fait pu infliger la plus cuisante des défaites à la magie noire, elle n'en serait pas là. Elle serait certainement à St-Mangouste, auprès de ses parents dont des Medicomages s'occuperaient pour qu'ils recouvrent la mémoire... Elle aurait Harry et Ron, près d'elle, et ses autres amis sorciers...

Serrant les mâchoires, la jeune femme jura puis s'élança derrière l'homme blond.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, attendez !


	6. Chapter 5

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger, comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

Hermione s'assit en face de Lucius et lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Je vais bien, merci, dit-elle. Malgré le temps...

Lucius jeta un œil par la fenêtre du café où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? demanda alors Hermione en retirant son trenchcoat trempé.

\- Oui et non. Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre contact avec Monsieur Potter, ni mon fils. Par contre, j'ai échangé quelques mots avec la fille Weasley, Virginia.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise.

\- Vous avez vu Ginny ? Où ?

\- Ici-même, sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit l'homme blond. Narcissa et moi étions venus pour visiter une maison, et nous sommes tombés nez à nez dans le hall d'une maison en vente.

\- Ginny qui visite une maison à vendre ? s'étonna Hermione. Elle était seule ?

\- Oui. Du moins, il n'y avait personne avec elle quand nous l'avons rencontrée. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de vous, mais elle a semblé très surprise de me voir...

\- Qui ne le serait pas... Vous étiez censé rester à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de vos jours...

Lucius ne répondit rien. Hermione fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Vous vendez le Manoir ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme la regarda, surpris.

\- Eh bien non, d'où tenez-vous cela ?

Hermione cligna des paupières.

\- Vous venez de dire que vous visitiez une maison à vendre... dit-elle sans comprendre.

Lucius grimaça puis soupira.

\- Oui, dit-il. C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas pour nous. Ni pour Drago. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

\- Mais encore ?

Lucius regarda la jeune femme puis grommela.

\- Narcissa a demandé le divorce, lâcha-t-il alors en croisant les bras comme un enfant boudeur. Je lui cherche une maison, c'est le moins que je puisse faire puisque le Manoir appartient aux Malefoy. Elle ira vivre chez Drago à Londres le temps de lui trouver un nouveau lieu de résidence à sa hauteur...

Hermione plissa les yeux et un sourire un peu narquois étira sa bouche.

\- Chassez ce vil sourire de votre visage, grogna alors Lucius. Et pas de morale, je vous prie.

\- Oh, je ne dirais rien du tout, répondit la jeune femme en s'adossant à sa chaise. Juste que vous auriez peut-être dû rester à Azkaban quelques années de plus au lieu de tout faire pour sortir de là... Votre femme aurait pris le temps de guérir de vos exactions et le retour se serait peut-être mieux passé.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un serveur s'annonça en se raclant la gorge puis déposa les cafés que l'homme avait commandés avant l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

\- Parlez-moi un peu de Ginny, dit Hermione quand le serveur s'en alla.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je ne l'ai croisée que quelques minutes...

\- À d'autres, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit la jeune sorcière en plissant un œil. Je vous connais assez bien pour pouvoir assurer sans trop me tromper que vous avez entreprit des recherches dès votre retour au manoir. J'ai tort ?

Lucius marmonna puis soupira.

\- Oui, dit-il alors. Vous avez raison, j'ai bien fait quelques recherches sur Miss Weasley quand je suis rentré chez moi, mais contrairement à ce que vous vous imaginez, elles n'ont pas été fructueuses. Virginia Weasley est encore à Poudlard, donc je n'ai pas trouvé quand chose sur elle, ni sur sa famille, du reste.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai trouvé _aucune_ mention de la famille Weasley, hormis Percy, dans le Sorcinet tout entier depuis des mois avant la Bataille de Poudlard. Voilà.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas mis le nez hors de chez eux depuis la fin de la bataille, reprit Lucius. J'ai dans l'idée d'aller voir Percy Weasley prochainement, mais avant, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir avec moi.

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'absenter de mon travail plus d'une heure par jour, et en général j'en profite pour aller déjeuner, alors...

\- Dans ce cas, demain, à l'heure du déjeuner, je viens vous chercher et nous allons au Ministère.

Aux mots « je viens vous chercher », Hermione eut un violent frisson et elle secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non ! dit-elle un peu vivement. Non, inutile, nous... Retrouvons-nous à l'entrée du Ministère, ce sera parfait. Onze heures ?

Lucius resta coi un moment puis hocha la tête.

\- Onze heures demain à la cabine téléphonique, alors, c'est noté, dit-il.

Hermione se leva ensuite et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, la jeune femme s'en alla, un peu rapidement selon Lucius.

Intrigué, l'homme eut une vive envie de la suivre, mais leur « relation » était encore trop fragile pour qu'il se permette d'être pris en train de la filer. Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience. Un jour, elle se trahirait et finirait par tout dire, il en était certain.


	7. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Hermione quitta son sordide quartier à toute vitesse. Même si c'était lundi, retrouver ses amis était plus important que son travail.

\- Où tu vas comme ça, beauté ?

\- Je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui, du balai ! retorqua Hermione en repoussant un homme qui tendait la main vers elle.

\- Ok, ok, on ne se fâche pas...

L'homme leva les mains et Hermione ronfla puis s'éloigna rapidement. Elle connaissait ce gars, elle avait eu à faire à lui à plusieurs reprises, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, et il payait bien, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps.

D'un pas large, Hermione quitta l'Allée des Embrumes et transplana jusqu'à Big Ben. De là, elle se rendit à pieds jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique rouge trafiquée qui permettait aux sorciers de descendre au Ministère de la Magie.

Ce n'était pas l'entrée officielle, d'ordinaire, les gens y entraient par des toilettes abandonnées en mettant les deux pieds dans la cuvette et appuyant sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau. Pas très glamour...

\- Ah ! Vous voilà.

Hermione sursauta et Lucius Malefoy s'approcha à grands pas. Hermione fronça alors les sourcils puis se redressa.

\- Drago ?

Le fils Malefoy se décala de l'ombre de son père et quand il vit la jeune Gryffondor, il resta immobile.

\- Granger ? souffla-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre puis inspira et se détourna.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle alors.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en tira un jeton en or.

\- Vous avez un jeton du Ministère ? s'étonna Lucius. Mais d'où...

\- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, lâcha Hermione en entrant dans la cabine.

Lucius n'insista et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils.

En apprenant que son père allait rejoindre Hermione au Ministère de la Magie, Malefoy Junior avait voulu l'accompagner. Pas qu'il se soucie de quoi que ce soit concernant Percy Weasley ou les Weasley en général, mais il n'avait pas revu les trois Gryffondors depuis la fin de la bataille à Poudlard et oui, il s'inquiétait un peu quand même, surtout quand son père lui avait fait comprendre que le Ministère avait abandonné les trois jeunes sorciers sans qui le Lord Noir serait toujours en vie... Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir été négatif en parlant d'eux, mais il avait réfléchit depuis il rejoignait lentement mais sûrement les idées de son père...

Hermione remercia le concepteur de la cabine téléphonique car même avec un adulte imposant comme Lucius Malefoy et son fils qui la dépassait d'une tête, la jeune femme n'était pas compressée contre l'une des parois. On aurait même pu mettre deux ou trois personnes de plus, à vrai dire...

La descente jusqu'au premier étage du Ministère fut cependant plutôt longue pour la jeune femme qui avait très hâte de s'éloigner de ces deux hommes. Non pas parce que leur présence l'insupportait, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire...

Les trois sorciers se trouvaient à présent devant le bureau qu'on leur avait indiqué comme étant celui de Percy Weasley, sous-secrétaire d'un quelconque département du Ministère de la Magie qui avait échappé à Hermione.

\- Vous restez là ? demanda Lucius.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je entrer ? répliqua aussitôt son fils.

Lucius n'insista pas. Il regarda Hermione qui inclina le menton. L'homme souffla alors par le nez puis toqua contre la porte à la moitié supérieure en verre fumé, et on l'autorisa à entrer.

Quand la porte du bureau se referma, Hermione soupira et s'éloigna dans le petit couloir. Au bout, un comptoir avec une secrétaire en train de lire un épais roman. À l'autre bout, les toilettes. Entre les deux... le vide.

\- Même pas une chaise, soupira Hermione en s'adossant au mur de lambris gris.

\- En effet, nota Malefoy. C'est étrange.

Un silence s'installa ensuite et le blond regarda la Gryffondor. Il ne l'avait pas revue de la Bataille de Poudlard, quasiment un an plus tôt, et ses souvenirs d'alors se heurtaient à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Tu as changé, Granger, dit-il en s'adossant en face de la jeune femme.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Elle détourna ensuite la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, répondit-elle.

\- Moi si. Tu n'étais pas comme ça la dernière fois que je t'ai vue...

Hermione passa sa langue contre ses dents puis souffla par le nez et se redressa.

\- Je ne suis plus l'écolière acharnée de travail, dit-elle simplement. J'ai... dû m'adapter, après la bataille...

Elle replaça son sac à mains sur son épaule et resserra les pans de son manteau.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de prêter plus d'attention à toi qu'à l'époque, par contre.

Hermione tourna la tête vers le Serpentard.

\- D'où te permet-tu de juger ma façon de m'habiller ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne te juge pas, je constate, c'est tout...

Malefoy haussa les épaules. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda vers la secrétaire qui mâchonnait un réglisse.

\- La vie... ne m'a pas fait de cadeau après la bataille, dit-elle alors. Le Ministère nous a abandonné, Harry, Ron et moi... Nous avons risqué nos vies pendant des mois pour trouver et détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort, nous avons été blessés, ensorcelés, presque tués... Et puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Harry est tué par Voldemort, il revient à la vie grâce à la Pierre de Resurrection, il achève Voldemort et rideau.

Hermione serra les mâchoires et grimaça. Elle baissa le nez et renifla. Malefoy se redressa, surpris.

\- Granger...

Il s'approcha d'elle et leva les yeux au ciel en la prenant dans ses bras. La jeune femme appuya son front contre son épaule et hoqueta. Elle recula ensuite et le blond passa son pouce sur sa joue. Il lui proposa ensuite de s'asseoir et de tout lui raconter.

Lucius passa près de deux heures avec Percy, et dans le couloir, on n'entendit ni cris ni paroles véhémentes. Cela aida Hermione à s'ouvrir un peu, mais elle resta très vague sur le travail qu'elle avait trouvé après avoir compris que personne ne lui viendrait plus en aide pour rendre la mémoire à ses parents.

\- Tes parents...

\- Ils vivent toujours dans la maison où j'ai grandi, dans la banlieue de Londres, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils ont eu une fille un jour...

Hermione renifla et s'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir en papier. Malefoy l'observa alors à la dérobée. Il la trouvait à peine changée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, à la Bataille de Poudlard...

Avec ses longues mèches bouclées brunes, son visage aminci et ses grands yeux bruns, elle était telle qu'il se souvenait d'elle, physiquement du moins. Car psychologiquement, elle avait changé. Son regard était dur, elle serrait presque tout le temps les mâchoires, elle fuyait les autres... et surtout elle se cramponnait à son sac comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le blond allait parler quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Lucius sortit dans le couloir, suivit de Percy qui regarda autour de lui. Quand il vit Hermione qui se levait, son visage pâlit et, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches par le passé, quand Hermione fit un pas en avant, Percy Weasley, le moins chaleureux de toute la famille, la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit si solidement que la jeune femme cru manquer d'air alors qu'elle fondait en larmes...

\- Viens, fils, dit alors Lucius.

\- Mais, Père...

Lucius secoua la tête. Drago jeta un dernier regard à Hermione puis se détourna et ils quittèrent le Ministère via une des cheminées du grand hall d'arrivée.


	8. Chapter 7

Pendant les deux jours que durèrent les célébrations de la disparition de Voldemort, le deux et le trois Mai, Hermione resta cloîtrée chez elle. La Bataille de Poudlard ayant eu lieu dans la nuit du premier au deux Mai, un an jour pour jour en arrière, la jeune femme avait des remontées de souvenirs et de cauchemars plutôt violents depuis trois jours.

Une semaine en arrière, pour ne rien arranger, elle avait reçu un mot de Lucius Malefoy comme quoi il avait dans l'intention de faire transférer ses parents à St-Mangouste pour que des Medicomages spécialisés les aident. Il lui avait demandé de la rejoindre afin d'expliquer les raisons de leur amnésie magique.

La jeune femme s'était donc rendue à l'hôpital pour discuter avec ces sorciers mais l'espoir qui avait gonflé son cœur en chemin, s'était effondré comme un soufflé quand l'un des Medicomages lui avait affirmé que le retour des souvenirs des deux Moldus serait difficile, long et très douloureux pour eux. Pas douloureux physiquement, mais psychologiquement car pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais côtoyé des sorciers, n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant... Ils avaient oublié dix-neuf ans de leur vie et le retour de la mémoire allait être compliqué. De plus, le sortilège avait été lancé avec intention par une sorcière jeune mais très puissante, ce n'était pas un accident comme pour Gilderoy Lockhart, « attaqué » par la baguette magique défectueuse de Ron alors qu'il tentait de s'en servir contre les deux amis...

Effondrée, Hermione avait insulté Lucius quand il lui avait assuré ne vouloir que son bien, qu'il ignorait ce que les Medicomages allaient dire. En larmes, elle l'avait violemment repoussé puis avait transplané en faisant fi des règles de transplanage, à savoir, ne jamais transplaner dans un endroit étroit comme un couloir rempli d'objets...

Assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, Hermione écoutait les rires et les chants des sorciers du Chemin de Traverse qui fêtaient le premier anniversaire de la fin du règne de Voldemort. Tout n'était que liesse, on buvait, on dansait, on lançait des sortilèges en l'air, on rejouait la scène de la mort du Lord Noir...

Dégoûtée, Hermione finit par refermer la fenêtre et elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation dessus. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'être absente. Sa porte principale était fermée à clef, chose rare depuis qu'elle s'était installée ici, et elle ignorait les hommes qui tambourinaient et l'appelaient, de même que ses amies de la rue.

Vers midi, cependant, la faim la poussa à sortir pour aller s'acheter quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'elle allait devoir jouer des coudes pour atteindre un restaurant, mais elle n'avait pas fait les courses depuis son retour de l'hôpital et ses placards étaient déjà bien vides avant cela, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tenez, Miss Jean ! Un gros sandwich poulet crudités !

Hermione sourit au vendeur ambulant qu'elle avait finalement atteint, non sans mal, à force d'être repoussée en tous sens par la foule joyeuse.

\- Tenez, Hector, merci, répondit la jeune femme en tendant les trois Noises que valaient le sandwich. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le terminer...

\- Je pourrais sans doute t'aider...

Hermione frissonna et se retourna.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! dit alors Hector en croisant les bras, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Vous ne savez pas qu'il est dangereux d'être ici aujourd'hui pour les gens comme vous ?

\- Vous savez ce que les gens comme moi font aux gens comme vous, n'est-ce pas... ? siffla alors Malefoy Junior, les dents serrées.

\- Drago ! le coupa Hermione. Evite d'insulter mes amis, tu veux ? Désolée, Hector...

\- Ce n'est rien, Miss Jean. Passez une bonne journée.

Hermione hocha la tête puis attrapa Malefoy par le coude et l'entraîna dans un recoin entre deux boutiques où le flot de sorciers ne venait pas.

\- Tu m'as pistée ? demanda-t-elle. Comment tu sais que je vis ici ?

\- Tu l'a dit à mon père, répondit Malefoy en croisant les bras, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage. Miss Jean, hein ? Astucieux... Utiliser son second prénom pour passer inaperçu, je n'y aurais jamais songé...

Hermione ronfla et regarda son sandwich.

\- Tiens, dit-elle alors en le plaquant contre le torse du blond. Tu m'as coupé l'appétit.

Malefoy saisit le sandwich dans son emballage en papier et se retourna pour suivre Hermione des yeux mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre en marche qu'elle avait déjà été happée par la foule.

\- Hé.

Le blond tourna la tête.

\- Eh ! Par-là !

Malefoy plissa les yeux et s'enfonça dans l'allée étroite entre les deux boutiques. Des poubelles s'alignaient contre l'un des murs et de la vapeur sortait d'une bouche d'égout.

\- Qui est là ? demanda alors Malefoy.

Des cartons empilés remuèrent et Malefoy se redressa quand un petit garçon d'environ six ans se montra à lui.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vis ici, répondit le garçon. Je m'appelle Joshua. Je connais la fille avec qui tu discutais... C'est Miss Jean, et je sais où elle habite.

\- Moi aussi, je le sais, répondit Malefoy avec son air suffisant. Elle vit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le garçon sourit puis secoua la tête. Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

\- Bon, eh bien parle, qu'attends-tu ?

\- Donne-moi ton sandwich et je t'y conduis !

\- Mon...

Malefoy regarda le sandwich.

\- Ça ? dit-il. Tu veux ce truc en échange ?

\- Ouais. Donne-le-moi et je t'amène dans la rue où habite Miss Jean !

Malefoy était étonné. Ce garçon, qui devait avoir à peine sept ans, peut-être moins, lui demandait de lui donner son _sandwich_ en échange d'une information ?

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, de toute façon, répondit finalement le Serpentard en lui tenant la nourriture. Aller, je te suis.

Le garçon se pourlécha les babines en regardant le sandwich avec avidité. Il mordit dedans à pleine dents et sembla apprécier grandement sa bouchée.

\- Oh ! dit alors Malefoy. J'attends...

La bouche pleine, l'enfant hocha la tête puis détala à toute allure et Malefoy eut du mal à le suivre. Il se rattrapa dans la rue derrière les boutiques, beaucoup moins bondée que le Chemin de Traverse en lui-même, et le garçonnet l'attendit au coin d'une vieille bâtisse aux fenêtre condamnées.

Malefoy regarda alors autour de lui. Du Chemin de Traverse, il ne connaissait que l'Allée des Embrumes et le Chemin de Traverse en lui-même, qui allait de l'arrière-cours du Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la Banque Gringotts mais bien entendu, il y avait énormément de boutiques dans cette allée marchande et donc, forcément, qui dit bâtiments, dit ruelles.

Joshua conduisit Malefoy dans l'une de ces ruelles où l'odeur d'égouts et de poubelles était la plus présente.

 _Non... Elle ne peut pas vivre ici !_ songea le blond en regardant les maisons branlantes au crépi qui partait par plaques. __C'est impossible, pas Hermione Granger !__

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et aperçu Joshua un peu plus loin qui discutait avec une femme à l'allure plutôt... étrange.

 _Une prostituée !_ s'horrifia le Serpentard.

Son cerveau fit le reste et il recula de plusieurs pas en comprenant ce qu'était la vie de son ancienne camarade de classe depuis la fin de la guerre.

Estomaqué, nauséeux, il transplana brutalement loin de ce cloaque infâme et reparut dans le jardin du manoir familial. Là, il tomba sur les genoux et vomit dans un rosier ce qui lui restait de son petit-déjeuner...

\- Non, c'est impossible, fils.

\- Je vous le jure, père ! Hermione... Elle est une prostituée ! Elle se fait appeler Miss Jean, c'est...

Lucius se retourna vivement.

\- Tu te trompes ! dit-il. Miss Granger est trop intelligente pour... ça ! Enfin Drago, tu la connais bien mieux que moi...

\- Justement ! Et je sais qu'après la guerre, elle a sombré très bas ! Mais je ne pensais pas _aussi_ bas !

Malefoy porta une main à son visage puis se mit à arpenter le bureau de son père. Narcissa était sortie faire des courses avec leur Elfe de Maison, et le plus jeune avait donc trouvé son père en train de parcourir le Sorcinet dans son bureau à l'étage du manoir.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as vue... là-bas ?

Malefoy regarda son père puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais le garçon avait l'air de bien la connaître, il m'a dit qu'il me conduirait là où elle habite si je lui donnais mon sandwich... C'est un gosse, père, il n'a même pas sept ans, il est incapable de mentir sciemment à un adulte...

Lucius pinça la bouche. Malefoy Junior regarda alors l'heure et grimaça.

\- Il est trop tard pour y aller maintenant, dit-il. Demain matin, je vous y conduis. Nous en aurons le cœur net tout de suite mais je suis quasiment certain que je ne me trompe pas.

Malefoy ferma ensuite les yeux et s'adossa au canapé le plus proche.

\- Merlin... dit-il. Vous devez l'aider, père, elle ne doit plus vivre là-bas, elle...

\- L'aider ? Et comment ? répliqua Lucius. Elle m'a presque mutilé quand elle a transplané dans le couloir de l'hôpital !

Lucius leva la main droite. Elle était bandée. Quand Hermione avait transplané, une semaine plus tôt, dans le couloir étriqué de St-Mangouste, le déchirement de l'espace-temps avait provoqué la destruction de tout ce qui s'était trouvé sur un rayon de cinq mètres autour d'elle. Chaises, papier-peint, lampes, carrelage, tout avait été pulvérisé. Et Lucius avait failli l'être aussi si un Medicomage ne l'avait pas renversé au sol d'une prise de rugby particulièrement brutale.

\- Ma main a failli être pulvérisée ! reprit Lucius. Elle ne veut pas de mon aide, d'accord ? Aide-la, toi, si tu veux, mais moi, j'en ai terminé avec cette enfant capricieuse !

Drago avala sa salive. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais son père tourna les talons et quitta soudain le bureau. Le jeune sorcier resta donc immobile dans la pièce et, après un profond soupir, il regagna sa chambre, non sans avoir fait un crochet par la cuisine avant...


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione rentra chez elle rapidement après son entrevue avec Malefoy. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre privée en bouclant sa porte d'entrée et ignora une fois de plus les hommes qui l'appelaient depuis la rue. Elle fut même tentée, pour l'un d'eux, de lui balancer un seau d'eau pour le faire taire, mais elle se retint, trop furieuse contre le Serpentard.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait juste été là et sa simple présence avait provoqué chez la jeune femme une série de hérissements cutanés qui l'avait poussée à fuir au plus vite.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione à son reflet dans le miroir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagit comme ça en le voyant ? Il n'a rien fait...

Le reflet de la jeune femme resta immobile et soudain, pencha la tête. Hermione n'eut pas un mouvement de surprise.

\- _Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ?_ demanda le reflet. _Je veux dire, tu n'as pas un peu l'impression d'être sur tes gardes, tout le temps, partout, comme si un sorcier allait te reconnaître et hurler ton nom dans la rue ?_

Hermione grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Iris sait qui je suis, dit-elle. Les filles le savent toutes et elles me protègent...

\- _Tu n'as pas envie de te sortir de ce merdier ?_ demanda alors son reflet. _Tu es une pute, Hermione... Tu vends ton corps pour des Gallions... Tu vas faire ça jusqu'à quand ? Lorsque tu tomberas enceinte, tu vas faire quoi ?_

Hermione avala sa salive bruyamment et ses yeux la picotèrent. Plusieurs de ses amies avaient quitté la rue lorsqu'elles avaient fini par tomber enceintes de l'un de leur clients... Jaly, la dernière en date, avait vidé son coffre à Gringotts et était partie en France trouver des jours meilleurs... Mais une jeune mère célibataire ayant travaillé dans la rue et dont le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte est un homme lambda, c'est très mal vu en Angleterre !

Après la guerre, beaucoup de sorcières s'étaient retrouvées enceintes après le passage de groupes de Mangemorts en chemin pour Poudlard, et pour la grande majorité, elles avaient fait la queue à St-Mangouste pour avorter, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Hermione vendait son corps, sciemment, parce qu'elle n'avait plus goût à rien d'autre depuis qu'elle n'avait plus revu ni Ron ni Harry... La seule personne de Poudlard qu'elle avait revue depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était Drago Malefoy... et cela ne datait que de quelques semaines en arrière...

\- Je dois faire quoi, à ton avis ?

\- _Partir. Arrêter tout ça. Retourner à ta vie d'avant, retourner apprendre de nouvelles choses, te trouver un petit-ami, un mari, fonder une famille, mais arrêter de te vendre comme ça..._

Hermione pinça la bouche et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai plus personne... dit-elle. Papa, maman... Ils ne savent même pas que j'existe... Harry, Ron...

Elle eut un hoquet et se roula en boule sur son lit. On toqua soudain contre sa porte et elle se redressa surprise.

\- Qui est là ?

\- C'est Iris, Jean, je peux entrer ?

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'un geste de la main et s'essuya rapidement les joues.

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, dit Iris en entrant. Tu as pleuré ?

\- Ce n'est rien, des souvenirs... de la bataille...

\- Oh, ma chérie...

Iris alla s'asseoir près de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa glisser sur ses genoux et Iris lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Tu ne dois plus y penser, dit-elle doucement. Tu as réussi à retrouver une vie stable maintenant... Ce n'est pas le plus gratifiant des métiers, c'est certain, mais ça paie très bien et tu es jeune...

Hermione soupira et se redressa.

\- Je veux arrêter, Iris, dit-elle en ramenant ses mèches brunes dans son dos. Je... Ce n'est pas ma place ici, je devrais être à l'Université, le nez dans les bouquins, et pas dans une rue malfamée du Chemin de Traverse à satisfaire des hommes qui sont parfois tellement brutaux que je dois rester couchée pendant deux jours...

Iris pinça la bouche et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu as combien de côté, dit-elle doucement.

\- Plus de cent mille Gallions...

\- C'est bien, c'est une très belle somme. Tu peux largement quitter la rue avec ça, c'est de l'argent sale, d'accord, mais ça peut te donner un bon coup de pouce pour reprendre ta vie.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas reprendre ma vie, dit-elle. Je veux en reconstruire une autre, et je pense que le monde Moldu serait une bonne idée.

\- Ma chérie, tu es une sorcière, dit Iris en grimaçant. Vivre comme une Moldue te fera regretter encore plus de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire quand c'était le moment...

Hermione regarda Iris en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quel nécessaire tu parles ? Celui d'aller voir le Ministre pour lui rappeler que c'est grâce à Harry, Ron et moi que Voldemort a été terrassé ? Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas essayé ? Pendant des semaines j'ai envoyé lettre sur lettre, elles me revenaient toutes non ouvertes... Rien ne fonctionne, j'ai tout essayé.

\- Non, ma belle, pas tout.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Iris esquissa un sourire.

\- Quelqu'un t'a vue avec un homme blond, bien habillé, il y a plusieurs semaines, devant l'église... Et Joshua m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il t'avait vue avec un autre homme blond, bien habillé, plus jeune, et qu'en échange de son sandwich, il le conduirait ici...

Hermione pâlit et se leva lentement.

\- Il n'a pas fait ça ? dit-elle.

\- Il n'est pas allé jusqu'ici, il s'est arrêté en haut de la rue, vers la maison condamnée, répondit Iris. Je lui ait dit de ne plus recommencer, qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas gentils avec les filles comme nous...

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils.

\- Attend, dit-elle. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me suggérer de demander de l'aide à cet homme, si ?

Iris hocha la tête.

\- Deux fois plutôt qu'une, même ! dit-elle. Je sais qui il est, c'est Lucius Malefoy, le sorcier le plus riche des environs et...

\- Le plus riche mais aussi le plus imbu de lui-même ! la coupa Hermione. Il m'a fait croire qu'il pouvait guérir mes parents, Iris ! Mais tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est une déception supplémentaire !

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur de chaque côté de sa fenêtre et regarda dans la rue. Iris se leva alors en soupirant.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de solutions si tu veux partir d'ici, dit-elle. La meilleure façon est de te faire « adopter » par un homme riche...

Iris secoua lentement la tête puis s'en alla et Hermione serra ses ongles dans le bois de la fenêtre. Elle serra aussi les mâchoires et refoula ses larmes.

Non, en aucun cas elle n'irait jusqu'à supplier Lucius Malefoy de la sortir de la rue ! Jamais !

\- _Tu n'auras sans doute pas le choix, tu sais ?_

Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir, debout face à la fenêtre, comme elle.

\- Arrête, tu n'es que mon reflet, tu ne fais que dire à voix haute ce que je pense tout bas, grogna-t-elle.

\- _C'est mon but premier..._

Hermione grogna puis se détourna. Elle s'assit sur son lit, contrariée et croisa les bras.

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Lucius Malefoy n'a jamais été un ami, ou même un proche, il est le père du gars que j'ai le plus détesté au monde quand j'étais adolescente, et rien ne pourra changer ça.

\- _Tu crois ? Il ne t'a pas cherchée et retrouvée, peut-être ?_

Hermione tourna la tête, butée.

\- _Il a essayé de t'aider avec tes parents._

\- Tu parles ! Les Medicomages...

\- _Les Medicomages ont dit que c'était possible mais long et douloureux..._

\- Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit ! répliqua Hermione en plongeant ses mains dans sa tignasse bouclée. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent ! Je préfère encore qu'ils restent comme ils sont plutôt que de voir dans leur regard l'incompréhension, la terreur de ne pas savoir ce qui est vrai ou pas...

\- _Et tu vas souffrir toute ta vie comme Harry ? Souffrir d'être orpheline, de ne pas pouvoir présenter tes parents à tes enfants ? De ne jamais pouvoir leur présenter leurs petits-enfants ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Vraiment ?_

Hermione serra ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ferma les paupières si fort qu'elle vit des étoiles. Elle haleta ensuite et rouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête et regarda son reflet qui l'observait.

\- _Tu as pris une décision, n'est-ce pas ?_

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis se leva. Son reflet redevint reflet quand elle quitta le champ du cadre, et elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle ouvrit les deux portes coulissantes en grand, attrapa son sac sans fond et l'ouvrit le plus grand possible. Elle entreprit ensuite de vider son armoire de tous les vêtements, toutes les chaussures, tous les manteaux, qu'elle avait entassés depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose, à bien y regarder, mais largement plus que lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard ou même chez ses parents.

Elle rangea dans un carton à part toutes ses tenues affriolantes, ne gardant que les sous-vêtements les moins provocateurs, et elle ferma ensuite le carton et inscrivit IRIS en gros dessus au feutre.

Attrapant son bloc note, elle laissa une lettre à son amie, la posa sur le carton et posa le carton sur le lit. Elle fit ensuite un tour dans les deux chambres, la privée et la publique, ramassa tous les objets auxquels elle tenait le plus, avant de ranger tout le reste dans un second carton qu'elle donna à Jaly, son amie enceinte qui était partie en France et à qui Iris ferait suivre le carton.

Elle rassembla ensuite ses sacs et ses affaires et transplana devant le Chaudron Baveur, sans une once de regrets.

Iris avait raison, elle devait se sortir de cette vie, elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer longtemps. Et son reflet, elle-même donc, avait raison aussi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester comme ça, de continuer à souffrir en sachant ses parents ignorants de son existence même. Elle devait réparer ce qu'elle avait fait, leur rendre leurs souvenirs, les retrouver. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, tout comme Harry, Ron, et tous ses amis de Gryffondor et Poudlard.


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione quitta le Chaudron Baveur en s'enveloppant dans un grand manteau beige. Son sac à main serré contre elle, elle traversa la rue et s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro la plus proche puis elle sauta dans une rame et se posa sur le premier siège venu. Elle songea alors à ces deux dernières semaines.

Deux semaines plus tôt, elle avait pris la décision de quitter la rue et de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait donc vidé sa maison de prostituée et s'était installée au Chaudron Baveur où Tom, le barman, lui laissait faire la vaisselle et un peu de ménage quand elle s'ennuyait.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé, dès le saut du lit, d'aller jusqu'à Privet Drive et de secouer Harry. Comme elle n'avait jamais été là-bas en transplanant, elle était obligée de prendre le métro pour se rapprocher de la banlieue, et de là, elle marcherait jusqu'à la rue où vivaient les Dursley depuis plus de vingt ans.

La jeune femme se souvint alors de ses retrouvailles avec Percy Weasley. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs, en y repensant, que Molly Weasley ne se soit pas jetée sur un hibou pour la contacter...

 _Sans doute que Percy a oublié..._ songea Hermione avec un sourire.

La rame de métro freina soudain en secouant ses passagers et s'arrêta. C'était le bout de la ligne. Le métro repartirait dans l'autre sens dès que le ménage aura été fait dans les wagons.

 _Bon maintenant, Privet Drive..._

Hermione quitta le métro et regarda autour d'elle. Elle grimaça. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette partie de Londres...

\- Monsieur ? Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la direction de Privet Drive ?

L'homme qu'elle avait interpellé la regarda de haut en bas puis renifla et tourna les talons.

\- Mais... ? Goujat ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Madame ?

Une femme s'arrêta et elle lui posa la même question, à laquelle elle répondit aimablement en lui indiquant qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre le bus ou un taxi car à pieds elle en aurait pour une bonne heure de marche...

\- Gardez la monnaie.

\- Merci, m'dame.

Hermione ferma la porte du taxi et la voiture démarra en trombe. La jeune femme pivota ensuite et observa la ruelle proprette d'une douzaine de maisonnettes alignées au cordeau.

Ces quartiers alignés comme si on avait tracé les rues à la règle, avait été destinés aux ouvriers, à l'époque, et les maisons étaient petites et souvent de moindre conception, mais elles semblaient suffire au commun des mortels...

\- Le 4... Le 4...

Hermione s'avança dans la rue aux maisons identiques, jusque dans l'aménagement de leur jardin, et s'arrêta devant le 4, Privet Drive. La boîte aux lettres indiquait que Mr et Mrs Dursley habitaient là mais il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison ou dans le jardin.

Levant les yeux vers les fenêtres de l'étage, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. La chambre de Harry donnait au-dessus du porche, elle s'en souvenait parce que Ron lui avait raconté l'évasion qu'ils avaient manigancée en deuxième année, quand il était devenu évident que leur meilleur ami était séquestré par sa propre famille.

La fenêtre juste à gauche était celle de la chambre des Dursley, sans doute, elle était plus grande que les autres. La chambre de Dudley devait donner sur le jardin...

Rentrant le menton, Hermione inspira pour se donner du courage et remonta l'allée bétonnée. Il y avait une voiture garée, donc l'Oncle Vernon devait être à la maison, bien que ce soit mercredi. Mais Harry était-il là ?

Hermione souffla quand elle fut devant la porte. Elle leva la main et appuya de l'index sur la sonnette. Le silence s'en suivit puis il y eut une chaise qu'on recule avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre dans le vestibule.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda une grosse voix.

\- Je... commença Hermione. Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis une amie de Harry, je...

Parler à une porte fermée n'était pas évident, même si elle devinait le sommet de la tête de Vernon Dursley par les petits carreaux au sommet de la porte.

\- Il n'est pas là. Partez, Miss.

\- Mais... ?

Mais le silence était de retour. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda le paillasson. Il souhaitait la bienvenue...

\- Tu parles !

Elle se détourna alors et redescendit l'allée quand elle manqua heurter quelqu'un qui remontait l'allée.

\- Pardon, dit-elle en faisant un écart.

\- Mione ?

La jeune femme se figea et eut un violent frisson. Elle se retourna lentement et lorsqu'elle vit Harry, debout devant elle, en jean et sweat-shirt trop grand, les cheveux en épis indisciplinés, elle fondit en larmes et se jeta à son cou.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient assis sur le muret qui entourait la maison. Hermione avait invoqué une bouteille d'eau et un mouchoir.

\- Je suis venue te secouer, dit-elle en s'essuyant le nez.

\- Me secouer ? Mais...

D'abord jovial, le visage de Harry s'assombrit aussitôt et il tourna la tête en serrant les lèvres

\- On m'a dit que tu avais renoncé à la magie, Harry, dit alors la Gryffondor. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? À ton avis ?

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et songea à ce qu'elle avait fait, elle, pour oublier la guerre... Elle baissa le nez.

\- Écoute, je sais que l'année qui vient de s'écouler a été rude, j'ai souffert moi aussi, mais on doit réagir maintenant...

\- On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait Mione, Shacklebolt nous ignore !

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira.

\- On doit trouver un moyen de faire savoir aux sorciers que ce ne sont pas les Aurors qui ont tué Voldemort, mais toi, Harry ! Toi et toi seul !

Harry serra les mâchoires.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous aider, lâcha alors une voix traînante.

Le deux Gryffondors levèrent la têt et Malefoy, planté devant eux, leur adressa ce sourire en coin dont il avait la spécialité...

\- Harry, je t'avais dit quoi ?

\- Je sais, Oncle Vernon, mais les choses vont changer maintenant. Entrez.

Malefoy et Hermione suivirent Harry dans la maison sous le regard acéré de Vernon Dursley qui, malgré les années, ne pouvait toujours pas encadrer les sorciers...

\- Ta tante va rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises !

\- Nous n'avons plus douze ans, Monsieur Dursley, lança Hermione en plissant les yeux.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Harry. Venez, allons dans le patio...

Malefoy laissa passer Hermione devant lui pour traverser le salon, puis ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en osier garnis de coussins à fleurs.

\- Bon, dit soudain le brun. Je t'écoute, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à venir dans les bas-fonds de Londres ?

\- Oh, crois-moi, Potter, il y a pire comme « bas-fond », répondit le Serpentard en jetant un regard à Hermione qui détourna la tête. Je suis en mission pour mon père, si je puis dire.

\- Ton père ? Il est à Azkaban !

\- Il en est sorti voilà environ deux mois, répondit Hermione. Et il est venu me parler, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de la bataille... Il voulait savoir ce que nous devenions, toi, moi et Ron...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Malefoy lui expliqua alors ce que son père avait fait pour sortir d'Azkaban, puis ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire à présent pour restaurer l'image du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

\- Et vous le croyez, tous les deux ?

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal, au début, et puis j'ai réfléchi et il a raison, dit Malefoy. Tout le monde a vu que tu avais tué le Lord, mais le Ministère a trouvé ça trop...

\- Martyr ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Bref, il a préféré faire croire aux gens que c'était les Aurors qui avaient défait Voldemort et tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau... Combien il t'a donné, Potter, pour que tu restes chez tes Moldus en silence ?

Harry regarda Hermione et baissa le nez.

\- Cinquante mille Gallions et le droit d'user de magie quand bon me semble dans le monde Moldu, y compris sous leurs yeux, sans risquer de comparution immédiate devant le Magenmagot... répondit-il.

Hermione détourna la tête. Malefoy lui jeta un regard en biais puis secoua la tête.

\- Et toi ? demanda alors Harry.

\- J'ai déjà demandé, elle n'a rien voulu répondre, répondit Malefoy.

Hermione, la bouche pincée, resta silencieuse.

\- Mione... insista Harry.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux et serra les paupières. Elle crispa son poing sur son manteau puis releva la tête.

\- Rien... lâcha-t-elle alors dans un souffle.

\- Rien ? Comment ça, rien ?

\- Rien, Ron et moi nous n'avons strictement rien eut, pas un privilège, pas un Gallion, rien ! Juste le droit de nous taire et de nous faire oublier !

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna dans le jardin. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas.

\- Pendant des semaines j'ai envoyé lettre sur lettre, jour après jour, et elles me revenaient toutes non ouvertes ! reprit la jeune femme en nouant ses mains sur sa nuque. Et puis j'ai fini par me lasser, je me suis retranchée dans un hôtel miteux, loin de tout ce que je connaissais, j'ai sombré, lentement mais sûrement, je...

Elle serra les mâchoires et déglutit. Malefoy se leva alors mais la jeune femme leur fit face et ouvrit les bras. Tendant le bras, Harry saisit le manteau de Malefoy et le tira en arrière. Le blond trébucha et tomba sur le derrière à l'instant où Hermione transplanait brutalement en arrachant un rosier au passage.

\- Ça va ? demanda alors Harry comme Malefoy se redressait.

\- Ouais, je... Mon égo a ramassé, ça ira...

Il se releva et s'épousseta.

\- Merci, Potter... Comment tu savais ?

\- C'est sa façon de transplaner, répondit le brun en se levant. Moi je tourne sur moi-même, elle, elle ouvre les bras et elle se laisse aspirer...

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête puis soupira. Il frissonna et Harry l'invita à boire un peu de thé avant de rentrer chez lui. Le blond refusa, arguant que ses parents ne savaient pas où il était, et il transplana après s'être suffisamment éloigné du Gryffondor et de tout objets décoratif fragile.

Hermione reparut sur le Chemin de Traverse, entre deux immeubles, et prit quelques secondes pour se redonner une contenance. Un craquement résonna soudain près d'elle et elle pivota vivement mais ce n'était qu'un chat qui avait fait tomber une cagette de bois remplie de légumes pourris...

Le cœur battant la chamade et l'esprit embrouillé, la jeune femme retourna au Chaudron Baveur et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se roula en boule sur son lit et sanglota.

Elle avait été à deux doigts de révéler à Malefoy et Harry ce qu'elle avait fait pendant l'année écoulée, mais elle en avait été incapable. Les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge, menaçant de la faire suffoquer, alors elle avait préféré partir avant de fondre en larmes devant eux...

Un discret cognement interrompit les sanglots de la jeune femme et elle releva la tête.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues.

\- C'est moi, Miss Granger...

La voix était impossible à ne pas reconnaître. Hermione se mordit la lèvre puis agita la main et le verrou glissa. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite et Lucius Malefoy se faufila dans la pièce avec hésitation.

\- Oh, Miss... dit-il en la voyant recroquevillée sur son lit, un ours en peluche coincé entre ses bras. Drago vient de rentrer, il...

\- Comment vous savez que je suis là ? le coupa la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ai... deviné ?

Hermione ronfla.

\- Un elfe de Maison a cafté ? grinça-t-elle. Je ne veux plus de votre « aide », Monsieur Malefoy, vous en avez fait assez.

\- Justement non.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et regarda l'homme blond. Elle nota alors sa main bandée et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Pardon, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Pour ?

\- Votre main... C'est à St-Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'ai transplané dans le couloir...

\- Hm, oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, juste quelques... écorchures...

Un silence s'installa et Lucius soupira alors. Il entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de la pièce, vieille et bancale.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, grinça Hermione.

\- Merci. Mais revenons-en à vous... Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

Hermione pinça la bouche et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien... Ça va passer, comme le reste, répondit-elle.

Lucius serra les mâchoires puis soupira par le nez.

\- Écoutez, Miss, j'aurais besoin que vous répondiez à une question qui me taraude depuis quelques jours...

Hermione le regarda et plissa les yeux.

\- Quelle question ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une question... sur votre vie actuelle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis déplia ses jambes et déposa le nounours près d'elle contre l'oreiller.

\- Je vous écoute ?

Lucius grimaça.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes une femme de la rue ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Une... Vous voulez dire, une prostituée ? Non.

Lucius soupira de soulagement.

\- Plus maintenant, du moins, acheva alors la Gryffondor.

L'homme blond eut un hoquet et se leva brusquement. Hermione sursauta et leva une main, prête à se défendre au cas où, mais Lucius se contenta de la regarder froidement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre.

Hermione ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres. Aucune larme ne coula cependant et elle souffla longuement. Regardant la porte de la chambre restée ouverte, elle se mordit la lèvre puis se leva, attrapa son manteau et quitta la pièce.


	11. Chapter 10

\- Maître Drago ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous avez de la visite, Maître...

Malefoy releva la tête, étonné.

\- De la visite ? Mais qui... ?

L'Elfe de Maison haussa une épaule et Malefoy Junior grommela. Il quitta son petit secrétaire où il était en train de lire, et descendit dans l'entrée du manoir. Il était seul cet après-midi. Il était rentré une heure plus tôt et quand il avait discuté avec son père, celui-ci avait aussitôt mis les voiles et n'était pas encore rentré. Sa mère, elle, battait la campagne à la recherche d'une maison, trouvant finalement que vivre avec son fils serait malsain pour eux deux au bout d'un court laps de temps.

\- Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'escalier et avala sa salive. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme impatiente, se tordant les doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Je...

Sa voix partit dans les graves et elle se racla la gorge.

\- Je dois te parler... avant que ton père ne rentre. Il n'est pas encore revenu, si ?

\- Eh bien, non, pas que je sache... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On peut aller ailleurs... ?

\- Oui, bien sûr...

Malefoy indiqua une double-porte en bois entrouverte et la jeune femme s'y dirigea. Elle était tellement angoissée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le décor du salon du Manoir Malefoy. Elle se contenta de jeter un œil vite-fait puis de pivoter vers Malefoy qui venait de refermer la porte après lui.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et remua la mâchoire. Elle baissa ensuite le nez et inspira profondément.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait cette année passée ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle déglutit et Malefoy pinça la bouche en opinant. Il tendit alors une main, prit la jeune femme par le coude et l'invita à aller s'asseoir.

\- Ecoute, Granger, je sais, d'accord, dit-il.

\- Tu...

La voix de la brunette s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Malefoy. J'ai... Tu te souviens, l'autre jour, dans la ruelle, quand tu m'as abandonné ton sandwich ?

Hermione referma la bouche.

\- Je... Oui, je m'en souviens, je suis partie en te le laissant, je n'avais plus faim, mais...

\- Eh bien, quand tu n'as plus été à portée, j'ai songé à partir, mais un petit garçon m'a interpellé, Joshua, je crois... Tu le connais ?

Hermione avala sa salive et opina, puis elle soupira.

\- C'est le fils d'une prostituée, répondit-elle. Il vit plus dans la rue qu'avec sa mère, mais ce qu'il vole, il lui ramène...

Malefoy opina.

\- Il m'a dit que contre mon sandwich, il me conduisait là où tu vivais...

Hermione opina.

\- Iris m'en a parlé quand je suis rentrée, dit-elle. Je... Joshua n'a pas le droit d'amener des hommes aux filles, il... Il sait que ça peut être dangereux, il...

Elle secoua la tête et Malefoy se leva alors et lui proposa un fond d'alcool. La jeune femme accepta d'un mouvement de tête et le blond revint en lui tendant le verre qu'elle regarda d'un air un peu lointain.

\- Tu le sais... dit-elle alors en posant son verre dans son autre main sur ses cuisses. Et tu ne dis rien ? Qui d'autre le sait ?

\- Mon père... Du moins, il refuse d'y croire...

\- Il sera bien obligé maintenant. Il m'a posé directement la question, juste avant que je n'arrive ici...

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vois... Ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en remettre. Il ne te fera aucun mal, et il ne te tournera pas le dos.

Hermione secoua la tête et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me fiche qu'il me tourne le dos, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Nous n'avons rien en commun, lui et moi... Ce que je crains, c'est qu'il n'en parle à Harry ou à Ron, ou à Percy...

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Tu en es bien sûr...

\- C'est mon père, Granger, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin. Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait...

Hermione sourit puis renifla et ronfla. Malefoy lui prit alors la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, dit-il. Nous allons t'aider, d'accord ? Tu as de l'argent de côté ?

\- Oui. C'est de l'argent sale mais c'est de l'argent, et j'ai tâché de mettre de côté tout ce que je pouvais pendant l'année écoulée. Je... J'ai de quoi vivre confortablement pendant plusieurs mois mais...

C'était un petit mensonge, elle avait de quoi vivre confortablement pendant quelques _années_ , mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer. Malefoy opina.

\- Je pourrais te proposer de t'installer ici, le temps de rebondir, dit-il. Mais cela dépendra de mon père. Le Manoir est à lui et...

Hermione opina.

\- Je dois partir, dit-elle alors en se levant. Je... Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ?

Malefoy se leva et hocha la tête puis la jeune femme s'éloigna des meubles et transplana.

\- Entrez, père, dit alors Malefoy en pivotant.

Lucius entra dans le salon et regarda son fils.

\- Elle est la bienvenue ici, c'est une évidence, dit-il. Mais est-ce une bonne idée ? Après tout, c'est une prostituée...

\- _Ancienne_ , corrigea Malefoy Junior. Elle ne veut plus de tout ça, elle veut redevenir Hermione Granger et obtenir le crédit qu'elle mérite pour la mort du Lord.

\- Ancienne peut-être, mais pour les gens du Chemin de Traverse, elle restera Miss Jean ! grogna Lucius en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. Et que vont dire ses amis quand ils l'apprendront ? Toi, tu le savais déjà, du moins tu l'as compris tout seul, mais eux ?

\- Et vous, père ?

Lucius regarda son fils avec étonnement.

\- Moi ? Quoi, moi ?

\- Comment avez-vous réagi ? Vous n'êtes rien pour elle, ni un membre de sa famille, ni un ami, tout juste une connaissance, mais pourtant, elle vous l'a dit, elle a été franche avec vous...

Lucius serra les mâchoires.

\- J'ai tourné les talons et quitté le Chaudron Baveur sans me retourner, dit-il en évitant le regard accusateur de son fils.

Malefoy Junior leva les mains et soupira.

\- Parfait, dit-il. Elle avait juste besoin de ça...

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Drago ! persiffla aussitôt Lucius. J'ai voulu l'aider, elle ne veut pas de mon aide, qu'elle reste dans son coin.

\- Vous aurait-elle avoué son « passé » si elle ne voulait vraiment pas de votre aide ? demanda Malefoy. Elle a _besoin_ d'aide et la seule personne qui puisse lui en fournir actuellement, c'est vous, par mon biais certes, mais vous, père, et personne d'autre !

\- Percy Weasley est plus proche du Ministre que je ne le serais jamais plus !

\- Peut-être. Sans doute même, mais vous avez toujours des amis au Ministère, notre nom vaut encore quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui mais... Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire.

Lucius soupira puis se leva en s'appuyant lourdement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Son fils l'observa et grimaça.

\- Vous me semblez plus fatigué chaque jour qui passe, dit-il en croisant les bras. Allez-vous bien, père ?

\- Bien ? Oui, je vais bien, mais parfois, les maltraitances subies à Azkaban me rattrapent... répondit l'homme blond. Je n'ai plus trente ans, mon fils, cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant...

Il se redressa en grimaçant et soupira.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ma porte lui est ouverte, si elle le désire, dit-il.

\- Je le lui dirait, répondit Drago. Mais essayez de digérer l'info avant son arrivée sinon l'ambiance risque d'être bien pourrie ici...

Lucius serra les mâchoires puis quitta la pièce et Drago soupira. Il se rassit lentement dans le canapé et posa son menton dans sa main. L'horreur de la situation de son ancienne camarade de classe lui remonta alors dans la gorge en une bile amère et brûlante.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-on descendre si bas au point que vendre son corps était devenu la seule et unique chose à faire ?

Malefoy déglutit. Soudain, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Il récupéra quelques affaires et retourna dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant une table, près de la porte d'entrée, et farfouilla dans un étalage de clefs suspendues dans un boitier en bois.

\- Que faites-vous, Maître ?

\- Nellis, dit le blond en se retournant. Prépare la chambre d'amis, tu veux ? Je vais aller chercher une amie à moi qui va séjourner un moment chez nous.

\- Une fille ? demanda l'Elfe de Maison en agitant les oreilles.

\- Oui, une ancienne camarade de classe qui a touché le fond. Prépare-lui une chambre confortable, d'accord ?

\- Dois-je avertir le Maître ?

\- Non, il est au courant.

Nellis hocha la tête puis Drago transplana et reparut sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la courette derrière le Chaudron Baveur, exactement, puis il entra dans le boui-boui en plissant le nez.

\- Bonjour, Tom.

\- Oh, Drago Malefoy, dit le vieux barman édenté, surpris. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne vous avait vu ici...

Le blond ne répondit rien.

\- Hermione Granger est dans les parages ?

Tom plissa un œil et Malefoy leva les mains.

\- Je ne lui veut aucun mal, dit-il.

\- Mouais. Bougez pas de là...

Tom se détourna et disparut par une porte derrière le bar. Malefoy l'entendit discuter puis un bruit d'eau qui coule s'arrêta et Hermione apparut, suivie de Tom qui s'éloigna pour continuer son service.

\- Tu bosses dans ce boui-boui ? demanda Malefoy, surpris, en voyant le tablier grisâtre et le torchon qu'Hermione avait dans les mains.

\- Quand je m'ennuie, seulement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai parlé à mon père, tu es la bienvenue au manoir.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- J'imagine que tu fais ça par pitié, non ? Et ton père aussi ?

Malefoy serra les lèvres.

\- Non, dit-il. Pas de pitié. Disons que je suis plutôt choqué par ce qui t'es arrivé. Comment peut-on en arriver là ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête.

\- Quand vous n'avez plus personne sur qui compter, la vie n'a plus aucune saveur... Devenir une pute a été l'option la moins mortelle que j'ai envisagée ces derniers mois...

\- Mortelle ? Mais...

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Il soupira ensuite puis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une grosse clef noire en métal.

\- La clef du manoir, dit-il. Tu connais le mot de passe du portail d'entrée. Nellis t'a déjà préparé une chambre. Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

\- Et ton père ? demanda Hermione en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon père est très remonté contre toi, je dois te le dire, répondit le Serpentard. Mais même si nous n'avons jamais été amis, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser comme ça. Il en va de mon honneur et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que j'avais la possibilité de l'en empêcher, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Hermione regarda la clef posée sur le comptoir. Elle la tira à elle du bout des doigts, serrant les lèvres, puis elle la prit et déglutit. Elle détourna ensuite la tête en passant sa main sur ses joues. Malefoy posa une main sur son épaule et elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Quand on a touché le fond, Granger, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour s'en sortir...

\- Remonter, acheva la jeune femme.

Elle eut un bref rire puis elle contourna le comptoir et enlaça le Serpentard qui la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Malefoy... dit-elle en reculant. Le Ministère refuse toujours d'entendre raison, mais grâce à toi et à ton père, je vais pouvoir avoir de nouvelles armes pour me battre contre lui. Je vais récupérer Harry, Ron, et ensemble, nous allons nous faire entendre et réparer l'injustice.

Malefoy sourit.

\- On dirait que tu vas partir à la guerre, dit-il doucement.

\- J'ai passé un an dans les bas-fonds puants du monde sorcier à me faire sauter pour de l'argent, à cause du Ministère, gronda la brunette. J'ai bien l'intention qu'il paie !

\- Du calme...

Hermione soupira. Elle retourna derrière le comptoir et prit la clef de bronze dans sa main. Elle la glissa dans son tablier et serra les mâchoires.

\- Merci, dit-elle néanmoins. Je pourrais rester ici, mais il y a trop de monde qui me connait sous mon mauvais jour...

\- Chez mon père, tu seras en sécurité, il n'y a pas une habitation à dix kilomètres à la ronde... et la maison la plus proche est celle de Rogue...

Hermione baissa le nez. Malefoy détourna la tête et la Gryffondor soupira.

\- Quelque chose a été fait pour lui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Il a été enterré sur le domaine de Poudlard, près de Dumbledore...

\- Tu y étais ?

Malefoy opina.

\- Votre absence à tous les trois a été très remarquée et certains étaient même surpris que vous ne soyez pas là...

Hermione déglutit et hocha lentement la tête.

\- J'imagine... Les profs ont dit quelque chose ?

\- McGonagall m'a demandé si je vous avais vus, Potter, Weasley ou toi, depuis la bataille, mais comme j'ai fui avec mes parents jusque fin juin, j'ai répondu que non... Quelques autres ont assuré t'avoir vue sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais tu es une jeune femme passe partout, je veux dire, on peut confondre avec n'importe qui alors...

Hermione soupira et hocha lentement la tête. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans la poche de son tablier et serra la clef de bronze.

\- Prend ton temps, dit alors Malefoy. Mon père attend ta venue, mais il comprendra que tu ne débarques pas demain... As-tu des affaires ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Une carton de vêtements, quelques bibelots, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Rien qui ne tienne pas dans mon sac sans fond...

Malefoy esquissa un sourire. Il embrassa alors la jeune femme sur la joue puis passa sa main contre sa tempe pour repousser ses cheveux.

\- Tu auras bientôt tout ce que tu veux, Granger, dit-il doucement. Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais aidée beaucoup mieux, mais je suis fiancé, je ne peux rien faire pour toi...

\- Tu fais déjà énormément, Malefoy, répondit la jeune femme en lui prenant la main. Toi qui me détestait tant à l'époque de Poudlard, te voilà en train de me proposer ton aide... Je n'en espérais pas tant, crois-moi.

Malefoy hocha la tête et Hermione pinça les lèvres et effleura l'anneau d'argent que le blond avait la main droite.

\- Fiancé, alors ? dit-elle. Je la connais ?

\- Je pense... C'est Astoria Greengrass, la sœur de Daphné...

Hermione opina.

\- Elle est belle ?

Malefoy sourit.

\- Oui, dit-il. Elle est belle, elle est cultivée et elle est apte à faire des enfants.

\- Tu es amoureux ?

Le blond rangea son sourire.

\- Non, répondit-il franchement. Mais ce mariage n'est pas un mariage d'amour, Granger, cela viendra éventuellement avec le temps, mais jusque-là, c'est un mariage de convenances, pour renflouer les coffres de mon père et redorer notre blason.

\- Je comprends... Je crois. Que va faire ta mère quand le divorce sera effectif ?

\- Se trouver un autre mari, je suppose, répondit Malefoy. Ou bien rester seule et s'occuper de tout ce qu'elle voulait faire sans le pouvoir pendant qu'elle était mariée.

\- Narcissa ne m'a jamais paru être une personne soumise, si ?

\- Soumise non, mais à la laisse raccourcie, ça oui. Surtout quand Voldemort est revenu d'entre les morts... Mon père lui tenait la laisse courte pour ne pas qu'elle dilapide notre argent, mais une fois Voldemort revenu, il lui a interdit beaucoup de choses et elle n'a pas franchement apprécié.

\- À ce point ?

\- Ma mère est quelqu'un de très libre, Granger, elle aime faire sa vie comme elle l'entend, mais elle doit quand même se plier aux règles de son mari...

\- Tu vas imposer des règles à Astoria, toi aussi ?

\- Si nécessaire, oui...

Hermione baissa le nez, pinça la bouche, puis retourna derrière son comptoir. Elle attrapa un verre et une bouteille de Old et poussa le verre vers Malefoy.

\- Je paie, dit-elle.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Tu le sais.

Malefoy opina. Hermione se servit un autre verre et ils trinquèrent puis le Serpentard s'en alla par le Chemin de Traverse et Hermione alla annoncer à Tom qu'elle allait prochainement le quitter.


	12. Chapter 11

\- Quand arrive-t-elle, Maître ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Lucius. Tout est prêt quand même ?

\- Oui, bien entendu, répondit Nellis. Dois-je demander une femme de chambre ?

\- Pour Miss Granger ? s'étonna l'homme blond. Elle était une prostituée, Nellis...

L'Elfe de Maison, debout sur un gros livre qui flottait à un mètre du sol, en train de faire les poussières dans le salon, grimaça.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de ces filles, Nellis, répondit Lucius en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Mais Hermione Granger est un héros, sans elle, nous serions sous la coupe du Lord...

\- Entendre de telles paroles de votre bouche, Maître, me surprend, répondit l'Elfe. Vous avez hébergé le Lord dans cette maison, tout de même...

Lucius baissa le nez.

\- Et j'ai payé pour ça, dit-il. J'ai passé un an loin des miens, j'ai été torturé, mentalement, physiquement, j'ai été obligé de ramper devant des sorciers qui m'étaient inférieurs en tout... Mon mariage a été brisé à cause de ça, mon fils a quitté mon foyer et va se marier prochainement... Ne crois-tu pas que j'aie assez souffert ?

\- Si, sans doute, mais il y a des dizaines de façons de se racheter une conduite et une conscience, autre que de vouloir redonner à trois adolescents, le mérite qui leur revient.

Lucius plissa les yeux. Il agita alors la main et Nellis s'éloigna avec son plumeau, perchée sur son livre enchanté.

\- Alors ? C'est le grand jour ?

\- Oui... Enfin, presque.

Hermione était assise à la petite table de la cuisine de Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur. Deux semaines plus tôt, Drago Malefoy était venu lui apporter la clef du manoir Malefoy et lui dire qu'elle pouvait aller s'y installer dès qu'elle le déciderait.

\- Pense-tu t'y plaire, là-bas ? demanda soudain le barman en claudiquant jusqu'à son évier pour remplir le broc à eau.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en prenant une frite dans son assiette.

Le service était terminé, il ne restait que quelques piliers de bar dans le pub et bientôt, Tom les chasserait pour fermer, mais en attendant, ils prenaient une pause bien méritée et en profitaient pour dîner, et ce malgré l'heure plus que tardive.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la Gryffondor en regardant le vieux barman. Surement pas parce que c'est le manoir d'un riche aristocrate plein aux as, non.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je serais loin d'ici, loin de ces sorciers que j'ai pu rencontrer, qui ont pu un jour passer dans mon lit de pute... Chez Lucius Malefoy, je serais à l'abri de tout, je pourrais utiliser mon temps libre pour me faire oublier, pour retrouver mes amis, pour essayer de trouver un moyen de soigner mes parents...

\- Tout cela est bien beau, Hermione, mais que va-tu donner en échanger de tout cela, hein ? Va-tu offrir ton corps une dernière fois à Lucius Malefoy pour le remercier de t'aider ?

Hermione déglutit et baissa le nez.

\- Non, dit-elle. Lucius Malefoy est un homme, un adulte, le père d'un ancien camarade de classe, je ne peux pas faire cela, quand bien même je le voudrais.

\- Alors tu vas utiliser sa maison, son argent, son affection, sans rien lui donner en retour ?

Hermione regarda le barman avec tristesse puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, Tom...

Un hurlement de sauvage résonna soudain dans la salle du pub et Tom soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule et décida qu'il était temps que le Chaudron Baveur ferme ses portes pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, assise au bord de sa fenêtre, Hermione écoutait les bruits du monde Moldu invisible. Dans deux jours, elle allait se tenir au même endroit, dans la même position, mais dans une maison et une chambre totalement différente avec à la place de la ville nauséabonde, des champs à perte de vue.

Regardant le Chemin de Traverse encore vide à cette heure si matinale, Hermione se redressa et soudain, quitta son poste d'observation et alla arracher un parchemin à son carnet de feuilles. Elle rédigea un rapide mot, très succinct, qu'elle envoya à Malefoy junior par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et ce fut Drago en personne qui débarqua dans la petite chambre avec, surprise, Astoria Greengrass à son bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit Hermione en regardant le blond.

\- Ta question m'a intrigué, répondit celui-ci. Granger, je te présente Astoria Greengrass, Astoria, Hermione.

Hermione trouva étrange d'entendre le Serpentard l'appeler par son prénom mais elle ne releva pas et serra la main d'Astoria. Malefoy regarda ensuite Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même, dit-il.

\- Si, très. J'ai largement de quoi l'acheter.

Astoria pivota.

\- Acheter ? demanda-t-elle. Quoi donc ? Personne ne voudra de votre argent, Miss...

Elle releva le menton et Hermione serra les lèvres sans la regarder. Elle décida de l'ignorer.

\- Je t'assure, Malefoy, j'ai de quoi...

\- Granger, ce n'est pas raisonnable... C'est une maison de Mangemort, elle tombe en ruines et il faudra la faire totalement purifier...

\- Ça m'est égal, Drago, répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. C'est _son_ manoir...

Malefoy déglutit. Il secoua lentement la tête puis haussa les épaules.

\- À qui appartient-il à présent ? demanda alors Hermione.

\- À Poudlard. Il a fait don de toutes ses possessions à Poudlard...

Astoria fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais de qui diable parlez-vous, tous les deux ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- De Severus Rogue, répondit-elle. Et notre conversation ne vous regarde pas.

\- Granger, s'il te plaît...

Hermione détourna le regard d'une Astoria un peu choquée, et regarda Malefoy.

\- Je l'ai vu mourir... dit-elle. Il est mort sous mes yeux, il... Drago, il avait trente-sept ans...

La brunette se mordit la lèvre. Elle se détourna soudain et se frotta le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je ferais ça, dit-elle en pivotant. Je me fiche de vivre dans un manoir ou dans une chambre de bonne, je le ferais pour lui.

\- Granger, écoute, je sais que...

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir mourir sous tes yeux, de voir agoniser pendant des secondes interminables, le regard terrorisé, un homme avec qui tu as passé sept ans, avec qui tu as grandi... Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, Drago...

Deux larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Un marmonnement troubla le silence et Hermione regarda Astoria et son regard flamboya.

\- De quel droit... ! dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Hermione...

La jeune femme regarda Malefoy, puis Astoria qui avait un sourire suffisant sur le visage, les bras croisés.

\- Tu vas sérieusement épouser ça ? dit alors la Gryffondor.

\- « Ça » ? dit Astoria, surprise. Je suis une personne, une sorcière, Miss Granger, pas un pot de fleur.

\- Hm, une fois mariée, si vous le serez, répondit Hermione, sèche.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie, tenez-vous, dit alors Malefoy. Astoria, rentrez chez vous, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

La grande perche rousse ne se fit pas prier. Elle transplana bruyamment et Hermione détourna la tête. Elle regarda ensuite Malefoy et s'excusa.

\- Tu es tendue, c'est tout, dit le blond. Astoria est une pimbêche, elle est encore pire que sa sœur, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de choisir Pansy, comme c'était prévu au départ, mais Madame Parkinson est morte dans la bataille de Poudlard, donc Pansy a été contrainte d'épouser un homme que son père lui a choisi...

\- Parkinson est mariée ? À qui ?

\- Un sorcier français, très riche, qui l'a prise en pitié. Mais passons. Ecoute, acheter le Manoir Rogue t'apportera quoi, hein ?

\- Une maison, pour commencer, répondit Hermione en dodelinant de la tête. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie aux crochets de ton père. Je suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi tous les deux, ces dernières semaines, mais il y aura un moment où cela va s'arrêter... Je vais devoir trouver un compagnon et continuer ma vie, et pas question de vivre chez ton père à ce moment-là.

\- Et le Manoir Rogue est mieux ? Il tombe en ruines...

\- Justement. Le professeur Rogue ne s'en occupait pas, c'était lié à de trop mauvais souvenirs, mais il est mort sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher... Je voudrais juste faire ça, pour lui, pour le remercier de nous avoir supportés pendant sept longues années... et avoir donné sa vie pour Harry. Même s'il n'a jamais été une personne très affable pendant tout ce temps.

Malefoy plissa les yeux. Il secoua ensuite la tête et abandonna.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Tu veux que je te prête notre Notaire ?

\- Je n'en ai pas donc, tant qu'à faire...

Malefoy opina et attrapa un morceau de parchemin. Il écrivit rapidement une adresse dessus puis le tendit à Hermione.

\- Va le voir de ma part, ou de mon père, comme tu veux, il te recevra. Explique-lui bien que tu veux acheter le Manoir Rogue pour que le professeur ne tombe pas dans les oubliettes, et non parce que tu as besoin d'une maison.

Hermione hocha la tête puis Malefoy la laissa et la jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, pensive. Acheter le Manoir lui coûtera sans doute une bouchée de pain car il semblait en très mauvais état, selon les dires de Malefoy Junior, mais elle allait sans doute passer des années à le réhabiliter, à le purifier de la magie noire qui avait empoisonné ses entrailles pendant des années...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour aller voir le notaire de la famille Malefoy. Celui-ci, s'il fut surpris de voir la jeune femme dans sa salle d'attente, le fut encore plus quand elle lui annonça vouloir acheter le Manoir Rogue...

\- C'est une ruine, Miss... dit l'homme chauve avec des petites lunettes carrées. Vous allez passer tout votre pécule à le rénover ?

\- C'est nécessaire pour moi, répondit Hermione. J'ai vu mourir le professeur Rogue, Monsieur, il a agonisé sous mes yeux puis s'est éteint, seul, sans que ni Harry, ni Ron ni moi n'ayons pu faire quelque chose.

\- Je comprends que ce soit une vision plutôt traumatisante, mais de là à...

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai vécu une année monstrueuse et j'ai besoin de faire le tri dans ma vie, de savoir où j'en suis et surtout, qu'on reconnaisse enfin que ce ne sont pas les Aurors qui ont tué Voldemort.

Le Notaire eut un violent tressaillement et Hermione lui jeta un regard. L'homme souffla ensuite et secoua la tête.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Vous me semblez déterminée, et avoir les pieds sur terre... Sachez toutefois que le manoir appartient à Poudlard aujourd'hui, le professeur Rogue a tout légué au directeur de l'école magique, qui qu'il soit. C'est donc au professeur McGonagall que je vais adresser votre demande. Avez-vous un prix en tête ?

\- Pas spécialement. Mais tout le monde s'ingénie à me dire que c'est une ruine donc...

Le Notaire pinça la bouche.

\- Combien êtes-vous disposée à mettre ?

\- Sachant qu'il me faut garder de l'argent de le faire rénover, je dirais pas plus de vingt mille Gallions, répondit Hermione.

Le Notaire pinça la bouche.

\- C'est bien en-dessous de sa valeur réelle, dit-il.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est une ruine, répondit Hermione. Une ruine où ont vécu plusieurs générations de Mangemorts, il est infesté par la magie noire des combles aux caves, et vous pensez que vingt mille Gallions c'est peu cher payé ? Je trouve que c'est largement suffisant.

Le Notaire souffla par le nez.

\- Bien, dit-il. Je peux toujours contacter la Directrice de Poudlard et lui soumettre votre offre mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle soit acceptée, c'est vraiment un prix très bas...

Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Quel serait le prix réel ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Soixante, soixante-dix mille Gallions, environ, en prenant en compte les réparations à faire, la magie noire et la réputation de l'endroit, comme vous l'avez souligné.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle. C'est largement au-dessus de mes moyens...

C'était un mensonge mais l'homme n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.0

\- Bien. Je vais donc faire la proposition au professeur McGonagall et je vous recontacte d'ici quelques jours, dit-il.

Le Notaire se leva et Hermione l'imita puis ils se serrèrent la main et la jeune femme transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Elle entreprit alors de faire ses bagages et décida, dans la foulée, d'emménager chez Lucius Malefoy. De cette façon, elle pourrait aller plus aisément jusqu'au Manoir Rogue et juger par elle-même de la gravité des dégâts...


	13. Chapter 12

Afin de repousser le moment fatidique au plus loin possible, Hermione décida de prendre le train depuis Londres pour la ville la plus proche du Manoir Malefoy, Heathrow. Elle aurait pu transplaner en demandant à Drago de l'accompagner, mais voilà, elle préférait avoir le temps de se préparer à sa nouvelle vie.

Arrivée à Heathrow, elle s'installa dans un petit hôtel et prit du temps pour s'acheter quelques vêtements, pour flâner, une chose qu'elle n'avait fait que très rarement durant l'année écoulée puisque beaucoup de sorciers la connaissaient, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Après trois jours passés à l'hôtel, la jeune Gryffondor se décida enfin à se rendre au Manoir Malefoy. Juste avant de partir de l'hôtel, elle s'était assurée que Drago était présent dans la grande demeure, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver seule face à Lucius à se regarder en chiens de faïence, à attendre de l'autre qu'il parle en premier...

\- Salut. Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et inspira profondément. Sentant son trouble, Drago tendit la main et Hermione hésita. Dès l'instant où elle allait franchir le seuil de ce grand portail de fer noir, sa vie allait changer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle façon, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle ne serait plus obligée de faire des choses déplaisantes pour se sentir vivante.

Prenant les doigts du blond, Hermione franchi le seuil et Drago la tira en avant avec un sourire amusé.

\- Courage ! dit-il. Je croyais qu'Hermione Granger était la sorcière la plus courageuse d'Angleterre !

\- Et qui a bien pu te mettre une telle idée dans la tête ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a volé des ingrédients à Rogue dans son armoire personnelle, en deuxième année, pour en faire du Polynectar et ensuite entrer à Serpentard ?

Hermione pâlit.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Oh, une petite souris m'en a parlé...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Une souris ?

\- Hm, disons plutôt... un petit lionceau...

\- Non ! s'exclama alors Hermione. Mais tu... Harry ?

Malefoy ronfla et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Granger, je suis fiancé, dit-il. Mais fut un temps où ce n'était pas le cas...

Hermione se mit à rire et bouscula le Serpentard qui fit un pas de côté.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas Harry et toi !

\- Et si, répondit le blond avec un rire, haussant les épaules.

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et souffla par le nez.

\- Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'absence de Voldemort dans sa tête ne le rattrape et le plonge dans la pire dépression que je n'ai jamais vue chez un sorcier...

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ne le sois pas, ce n'était pas destiné à durer, de toute façon, répondit le blond en regardant le Manoir qui se dressait devant eux. _Je_ n'étais pas destiné à poursuivre ce type de relation plus longtemps. C'était amusant, ça m'a changé les idées quand je suis sorti de prison, mais c'est tout.

\- Astoria ? demanda alors Hermione.

Malefoy opina.

\- Astoria.

\- Tu vas vraiment l'épouser ?

\- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Si tu l'as...

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Non, Granger. Mes parents ont divorcé, je dois épouser une femme de bonne famille pour conserver le prestige de mon nom. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui en souffre le plus, mais mon père qui se retrouve tout seul. Tu sais que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma mère depuis plusieurs jours ?

\- Elle est sûrement à la recherche d'une maison...

\- Sans doute, mais comme elle n'est plus une Malefoy, elle n'est plus tenue de rester en contact avec nous.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

\- C'est la vérité, Miss Granger.

Hermione tourna la tête et Lucius Malefoy la regarda, debout sur le seuil de la maison.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il. Je ne vous attendais plus...

\- J'ai dû prendre un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée de ne plus vivre dans une chambre de taverne miteuse et user de mon propre corps pour avoir de l'argent.

\- Granger ! siffla Malefoy.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard en coin avant de s'excuser.

\- Vous êtes un peu tendue, c'est tout, dit alors Lucius en se détournant. Entrez, je vous en prie. Drago, tu veux bien la conduire à sa chambre ?

\- Oui, Père.

Le Serpentard entra dans la hall et Hermione le suivit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à chaque fois surprise par le volume des maisons sorcières, puis le blond lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage.

Ils montèrent donc un grand escalier recouvert de moquette grise et longèrent ensuite un couloir.

\- Ma chambre, dit Malefoy en posant une main sur une poignée dorée. Au fond, c'est la chambre de mon père. La porte d'à côté, celle de ma mère. La tienne, elle est là...

Malefoy traversa le couloir et ouvrit une porte en face de la sienne. Il entra et la Gryffondor le suivit. Elle se mordit les lèvres et sourit ensuite au Serpentard.

\- J'ai pensé que tu serais plus rassurée si tu retrouvais des choses familières...

\- Comment...

Hermione prit le cadre posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Ses parents lui souriaient, figés à jamais sur la pellicule.

\- J'ai demandé à Potter, tout simplement, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Tous ce que tu vois là, ce ne sont que des reproductions faites avec la magie, et tu pourras t'en débarrasser si tu veux, mais je n'avais pas envie que tu te retrouves dans une chambre d'amis impersonnelle alors que tu vas vivre ici pendant quelques temps...

Hermione se mordit la joue. Elle reposa le cadre, lâcha son sac sur le sol et enlaça le Serpentard qui la prit dans ses bras. Quand elle recula, Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et il lui sourit.

\- C'est encore possible de t'épouser ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ronfla.

\- J'avoue, dit-elle. Ce serait peut-être sympa, mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir sinon une très mauvaise réputation et quelques conséquences de maladies peu recommandables...

Malefoy perdit son sourire. Il prit la main de la Gryffondor et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose, demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione baissa le nez et secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte...

Malefoy ferma les yeux, soulagé. Hermione le regarda ensuite et lui sourit. Le Serpentard opina puis recula et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte.

\- Elle est installée ?

\- Oui...

Malefoy regarda son père en bas de l'escalier et le rejoignit.

\- Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne resterais pas, dit-il. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle va avoir du mal à se faire à la vie avec vous, Père, alors je pensais étendre un peu mon séjour... Un ou deux mois, en fonction de Granger...

\- Et ta femme ?

\- Fiancée, corrigea Drago. Ses sentiments m'importent peu, vous le savez, Père. Je vais l'épouser pour redonner un peu de prestige à notre nom, rien d'autre.

\- Tu lui donnera un enfant, quand même ?

\- Sans doute, un jour. Mais par devoir, uniquement.

Lucius serra les mâchoires. Il regarda vers le sommet de l'escalier et grimaça.

\- Préfèrerais-tu l'épouser elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Elle n'a rien à offrir, sinon des douleurs psychiques et un corps déjà usé. Merlin merci, elle m'a assuré n'être jamais tombée enceinte.

\- Cela te rassure en quoi ? s'étonna Lucius.

Drago le regarda.

\- Père, j'ai grandi avec elle ! dit-il. Même si nous n'avons jamais été amis, je l'ai connue à onze ans et perdue de vue à dix-sept... Six longues années à se voir tous les jours, même pendant les vacances...

Lucius secoua lentement la tête.

\- La concernant, je passe mon tour, dit alors Drago. Mais vous, rien ne vous empêche de tenter votre chance.

\- Elle est trop jeune...

\- Plus maintenant, papa... Cette année écoulée l'a forcée à devenir une adulte plus vite que prévu, elle a souffert, dans ses chairs comme dans son esprit... À vous de l'aider à surmonter ça.

\- Et tu voudrais que j'en profite pour me rembourser de mes efforts au passage ? Ce n'est pas... injuste ?

\- Injuste pourquoi ? Granger est une grande fille, elle sait où vont ses intérêts et elle sait qui elle doit remercier, croyez-moi, Père. Profiter d'une telle opportunité n'est pas malsain, au contraire. Et si elle ne veut rien, elle vous le fera savoir, mais la connaissant, elle voudra vous remercier, un jour ou l'autre.

\- J'en doute, mais nous verrons. Miss Granger est une jeune femme solide et je ne suis rien d'autre pour elle qu'un Mangemort qui déteste les enfants de Moldus.

\- C'est peut-être le cas, mais je la connais, elle finira par vous voir autrement, dès l'instant où elle commencera à vous connaitre.

\- Si tu le dis...

Drago hocha la tête puis regarda vers le sommet de l'escalier mais il n'y avait personne. Il fit ensuite à son père de le suivre et ils disparurent dans le salon.

À l'étage, cachée contre le mur, Hermione serra les paupières. Elle s'adossa au mur puis retourna dans sa chambre et se pelotonna sur son lit. Elle était choquée, non pas par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, non, mais par ce qu'elle avait compris de la discussion du père et du fils.

Ils étaient prêts à l'aider, elle, une fille de Moldus, sans rien demander en retour, alors qu'auparavant, ni le père ni le fils n'estimaient qu'elle devait ne serait-ce qu'exister en tant que sorcière...


	14. Chapter 13

\- Miss Granger, vous vous joignez à moi pour le déjeuner ?

\- Drago n'est pas là ?

\- Il s'est absenté un moment, pour expliquer à Miss Greengrass qu'il va passer quelques temps ici.

\- Ah ? C'est gentil à lui mais il n'est pas obligé, je...

\- C'est lui qui a proposé, répondit Lucius.

Il indiqua une chaise libre et Hermione s'installa. Un Elfe de Maison apparut aussitôt et déposa des couverts devant elle puis disparut. Deux secondes après, les plats apparurent sur la table et Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Cela vous fait penser à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'avoue... Tous les sorciers font ainsi ?

Lucius prit sa serviette de table et la déplia sur ses genoux.

\- Tous ceux que je connais et qui ont des Elfes, oui, répondit-il. Servez-vous, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Elle survola les plats du regard et s'emparait des couverts à salade quand la cheminée rugit et déposa Drago sur le tapis.

\- Tu tombes juste bien, dit son père.

Le blond grogna quelque chose, jeta son manteau sur le dossier du canapé et s'assit en face d'Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Serpentard baissa le nez.

\- Tout va bien, fils ? demanda alors Lucius. Astoria...

\- Ah ! Ne me parlez pas d'elle, père ! le coupa le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Hermione en se servant de la salade.

Elle regarda Lucius qui tendit son assiette avec un signe de tête, attendant la réponse de son fils.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda celui-ci en regardant la Gryffondor, les mains sous la table, sans doute serrées.

\- Dis toujours, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est jalouse, donc cela me concerne forcément, répondit la brunette.

Le fils Malefoy soupira et posa ses mains sur la table.

\- Ton assiette, dit alors Hermione.

Drago la regarda avec étonnement puis lui tendit le plat et soupira.

\- Madame n'est pas contente que je passe quelques temps chez mon père parce que mon amie d'enfance est là-bas aussi, dit-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Ami d'enfance, dit-elle. C'est le meilleur surnom que tu ne m'as jamais donné...

Malefoy pinça les lèvres.

\- Elle voulait que je te laisse toute seule, te débrouiller à vivre ici, mais je vous vois bien tous les deux vous regarder en chiens de faïence sans bouger pendant de longues minutes silencieuses...

Hermione baissa le nez et grimaça.

\- C'est ce que je me disais, avoua-t-elle alors en jetant un coup d'œil à Lucius. Et je te remercie de sacrifier ta relation avec Astoria pour moi alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus...

\- Je n'ai pas de _relation_ avec Astoria, répondit Drago. C'est juste ma fiancée, rien de plus.

Hermione pinça la bouche puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux aristocrates, moi... Aller, bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit, miss Granger, répondit Lucius.

Drago marmonna quelque chose et enfourna de la salade pour ne plus avoir à discuter.

.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione demanda à une Elfe de Maison de l'aider à décorer un peu sa chambre. Peu importe combien de temps elle allait rester chez Lucius Malefoy, elle n'avait pas l'intention de vivre dans une chambre d'amis impersonnelle !

\- Hermione Granger voudrait-elle les couleurs de Gryffondor ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est tentant, avoua-t-elle à la petite créature perchée sur son lit. Mais non, je vais me contenter de beige, de gris, de marron clair...

Sedia, la petite Elfe, pinça la bouche puis claqua des doigts. Aussitôt les tentures des fenêtres et du lit prirent une teinte gris clair, les murs se parèrent de beige et de brun plus sombre sur le bas, et la moquette se colora de chocolat chamarré de marron plus clair.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Pas mal du tout ! dit-elle, amusée.

\- Merci, répondit Sedia avec un sourire. Hermione Granger voudrait-elle quelques objets ? Quelques meubles ?

Hermione pinça la bouche.

\- Une armoire, dans le coin, là-bas, dit-elle. Une commode, juste là, et une coiffeuse, par-là. Un paravent aussi, essentiel, et... une petite table sous la fenêtre, non un guéridon...

À mesure qu'elle parlait, Sedia faisait apparaitre les meubles en les prenant dans le grenier de la maison, les changeant de couleur pour les adapter à l'ambiance de la chambre.

Plissant la bouche, Hermione regarda le sol.

\- Parquet ? demanda-t-elle à l'Elfe.

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle.

Un claquement de doigts plus tard et un magnifique parquet en chêne massif se déroulait sous les pieds de la Gryffondor.

\- Une descente de lit ici, et de l'autre côté aussi... dit alors Sedia. Et un coffre, au bout du lit, pour le linge de lit... Une chaise ici...

\- Une bibliothèque, dit alors Hermione avec un large sourire.

Sedia marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Il y en a une, oui, mais pas avec les livres...

\- J'ai de quoi la remplir, ne t'en fais pas.

Sedia acquiesça et la bibliothèque s'adossa au mur du fond, près de l'armoire. Une lampe à pied et un confortable fauteuil en velours rouge avec son repose-pied se posèrent devant.

\- Magnifique, dit Hermione en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Tu es une décoratrice d'intérieure idéale, Sedia ! Si tu étais libre, tu ferais un malheur !

Sedia rigola.

\- Sedia aime travailler pour Lucius Malefoy, dit-elle alors. Le Maître ne maltraite plus ses serviteurs depuis qu'il est sorti de prison, et c'est parfait.

Hermione sourit doucement puis Sedia sauta dut lit et disparut après avoir annoncé à la jeune femme qu'elle allait lui ramener de quoi remplir commode et armoire. On toqua alors contre la porte et Hermione alla ouvrit.

\- Drago ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

Hermione le laissa entrer et le blond haussa les sourcils en regardant la chambre rénovée.

\- Pas mal du tout, dit-il.

\- Sedia m'a aidé, elle a très bon goût, tu sais ?

Malefoy opina et esquissa alors un sourire.

\- Du rouge, dit-il en regardant le fauteuil.

\- Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, que veux-tu... Sinon, tu es là pour me tenir compagnie ou... ?

Malefoy baissa le nez et Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir dans les petits fauteuils près de la fenêtre.

\- Astoria ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Astoria.

Hermione souffla par le nez.

\- Pourquoi tu l'épouses ? demanda-t-elle alors. Tu n'en as rien à faire de cette fille, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure...

\- Mais mon père a besoin de l'argent des Greengrass... Je dois le faire, pour ma famille.

\- Tu ne seras jamais heureux, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Ouais... Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Si tu l'as. Dis merde à tout le monde et va vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Malefoy regarda alors Hermione et elle rentra le menton.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle.

\- Si, tu l'avais aussi, Granger... Tu pouvais aller voir Mrs Weasley, ou McGonagall, ou je ne sais quelle autre mère de substitution pour parler et trouver un moyen de régler les choses... Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça...

Hermione baissa le nez. Malefoy lui prit alors la main et elle le regarda.

\- Mon père prendra soin de toi, Hermione, dit-il. Tu peux te fier à lui, il n'est plus comme avant, il a changé et tu peux lui faire confiance, il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu oublies cette atroce année qui vient de s'écouler.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre puis sourit doucement. Elle serra ses doigts sur ceux du blond puis dit :

\- Parle à Astoria, Drago... Dis-lui que tu ne peux pas continuer, elle comprendra, j'en suis certaine.

\- Non, répondit Malefoy en récupérant sa main. Elle pensera que si je veux briser nos fiançailles, c'est pour aller vers toi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Hermione sourit doucement.

\- Va le voir, dit-elle alors.

Malefoy serra les mâchoires et secoua la tête.

\- Je dois faire mon devoir, dit-il en se levant.

\- Drago...

Hermione se leva à son tour mais le blond leva les mains quand elle voulut les lui prendre.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, dit-il en reculant. Je dois faire mon devoir, c'est comme ça. J'épouserai Astoria cet été, c'est décidé comme ça.

\- Drago...

Mais le blond recula jusqu'à la porte et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Hermione jura et se rassit en soupirant. Quand elle avait appris que son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi avaient eu une relation, même brève, elle avait compris qu'elle avait manqué beaucoup de choses pendant qu'elle se terrait dans les bas-fonds du Chemin de Traverse...

Aujourd'hui, décidée à se reprendre en mains, elle voulait que ses amis aient eux aussi la chance de le faire, la chance de vivre comme ils l'entendaient, mais apparemment, concernant Drago Malefoy, la tâche risquait d'être plus ardue que prévue. Il avait été formaté depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour obéir à ses parents, pour honorer son nom et tout faire pour qu'il ne tombe jamais dans l'oubli. Certes, le nom Malefoy avait souffert des dernières années mais Lucius faisait son possible pour lui redonner son brillant d'antan et Drago, de son côté, était convaincu qu'épouser une femme hautaine et étroite d'esprit, était la chose à faire, parce qu'on lui avait dit depuis toujours que c'était son devoir de subvenir au bonheur des siens, avant le sien.

Avec un soupir, Hermione regarda l'heure et alla chercher un manteau. Elle redescendit ensuite et chercha Lucius. Elle le trouva dans on bureau, le nez collé à l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

\- Aller, chez Potter ? Ma foi, vous n'avez pas à me demander l'autorisation, Miss Granger.

\- Non, et je ne le faisais pas, je venais simplement vous dire que j'allais voir Harry, au cas où vous m'auriez cherchée.

Lucius opina. Il se redressa ensuite et retira les petites lunettes à monture d'argent qu'il l'avait sur le nez.

\- Il n'y a pas spécialement de règles dans cette maison, dit-il en les déposant sur le bureau. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de rentrer pour les repas, et les nuits, et à défaut, de prévenir.

\- C'est entendu, répondit Hermione. Autre chose ?

\- Je verrais en temps et en heures. Passez une bonne après-midi.

Hermione esquissa un sourire puis quitta le bureau et Lucius soupira. Elle allait mettre un peu de temps à faire comme chez elle, mais c'était normal. Après tout, non seulement elle avait passé un an en enfer, mais en plus, un homme pour qui elle n'avait eu aucune sympathie et qui n'en avait pas eut pour elle pendant des années, lui proposait son aide après avoir compris, en prison, que faire le mal autour de lui, ben, c'était mal...

Lucius inspira profondément et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Il retourna sur son ordinateur et décida de laisser la jeune femme s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie sans la brusquer, en la laissant faire comme bon lui semblait.

.

Hermione reparut à l'entrée de Privet Drive, derrière l'abribus, et remonta la rue jusque chez Harry. Ce fut Pétunia qui lui ouvrit.

\- Harry ? Oh, je suis désolé, il n'est pas là, cet après-midi... Vous êtes son amie, Hermione, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

\- Oh, vous savez, il ne me dit pas grand-chose quand il va se promener comme ça... Mais peut-être que je peux lui laisser un message ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Il a un téléphone portable ?

Pétunia esquissa un sourire.

\- Un portable, Harry ? Oh non, ma chère... Il est un sorcier jusqu'au bout des ongles...

\- Je vois.

Hermione plissa le nez et Pétunia s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors. Quelque chose au sujet d'Harry ?

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et regarda Pétunia brièvement.

\- À vrai dire, c'est assez délicat... dit-elle. Cela concerne une ancienne « relation » qu'il aurait eue il y a quelques mois et qui...

Pétunia plissa les yeux puis elle se redressa.

\- Oh... Vous voulez parler de ce garçon blond, un peu hautain ? demanda-t-elle. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Drac... Drago ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Hermione. Vous... savez quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé entre eux ?

Pétunia inspira et pinça la bouche.

\- Pour ce que j'en sais, ils ont été amis pendant un temps... Harry l'invitait à la maison de temps en temps, et puis un jour, il n'est plus venu...

\- Harry n'allait pas bien, à l'époque, Mrs Dursley, dit Hermione. Drago ne l'a pas supporté et je le comprends... Comment faire pour être ami avec quelqu'un qui broie du noir tout le temps ?

\- Et vous me demandez cela ? demanda Pétunia. Je vis avec Harry depuis à la maison sept jours sur sept...

Hermione baissa le nez puis elle soupira et s'excusa. Pétunia lui indiqua qu'elle allait dire à Harry qu'elle était passé, la jeune femme la remercia puis elle s'éloigna le long du trottoir et transplana en passant derrière un panneau publicitaire.

Elle reparut sur un des nombreux ponts qui enjambaient la Tamise et elle s'accouda au parapet comme beaucoup d'autres Londoniens. Elle regarda passer un bateau-mouche avec ses touristes pelotonnés dessus, puis elle se retourna et s'assit sur le parapet.

Drago n'était pas heureux avec Astoria, c'était écrit en lettre orange au-dessus de sa tête, mais il s'obstinait parce qu'il avait été élevé comme ça. Si elle en parlait à Lucius, Hermione savait qu'il irait dans le sens de son fils. La prison l'avait changé, certes, mais elle n'avait pas changé les traditions familiales ni les valeurs aristocratiques qu'ils suivaient peut-être depuis des siècles...

Hermione décida d'envoyer une lettre à Harry pour en savoir sur la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Malefoy, quelques mois en arrière. À quel point était-elle avancée avant que Malefoy décide qu'il ne pouvait plus aider le Gryffondor ? Hermione espérait qu'elle l'avait été suffisamment pour que Harry, qui allait mieux, puisse reconsidérer la chose...

Avec un soupir, la Gryffondor transplana, sans se soucier des Moldus qui l'entouraient et qui ne comprenaient rien à rien, et reparut dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy. Elle donna son manteau à un Elfe puis gagna sa chambre pour écrire sa lettre à Harry.


	15. Chapter 14

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referme tira Pétunia hors de sa cuisine.

\- Harry, une minute, s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? demanda le brun, déjà à la moitié de l'escalier.

\- Une amie à toi est venue te voir, cet après-midi...

\- Une amie ? Qui ?

\- Une brune avec de longs cheveux frisés ?

\- Ah, Hermione, répondit Harry. Que voulait-elle ?

\- Te parler... Mais elle est repartie quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais allé... Elle avait l'air ennuyé...

Harry fronça les sourcils puis remercia sa tante et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Dudley. En effet, après le départ de celui pour la France — il n'avait pas supporté d'être attaqué par un Détraqueur —, Harry s'était vu proposer de choisir sa chambre. Après en avoir parlé avec son cousin, le Gryffondor avait accepté de déménager dans la chambre de son cousin, plus spacieuse, où il n'y avait pas de verrou à la porte et de barreaux à la fenêtre.

En entrant dans la pièce, le Gryffondor nota immédiatement la présence de Giford, son hibou. Hedwige était irremplaçable, mais un sorcier avait besoin d'un moyen de communiquer avec ses amis et en regardant l'animal qui dormait sur son perchoir, Harry baissa le nez. C'était Malefoy qui lui avait offert cet oiseau, pour son dernier anniversaire...

Harry se détourna de l'oiseau et fronça les sourcils. Une lettre était posée sur son bureau, bien en évidence.

\- Tante Pétunia ! appela-t-il alors. C'est toi qui a déposé la lettre sur mon bureau ?

\- Ah, oui ! C'est un oiseau qui l'a apportée, il y a environ une heure ! répondit la femme depuis la cuisine.

Harry hocha la tête et la prit. Il avait déjà reconnu l'écriture d'Hermione et quand il parcourut le court mot, il grimaça en plissant le nez. Il reposa la lettre puis décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Au Manoir Malefoy, cependant, Hermione était dans la Bibliothèque, en train de parcourir la collection plus qu'impressionnante de Lucius. Quand l'homme entra, elle lui décocha un sourire et il s'approcha.

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, dit-il, les mains dans les dos. Y a-t-il encore quelque chose que vous n'avez pas lu ? demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant les hautes étagèrent qui s'étiraient jusqu'au plafond.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas lu grand-chose, vous savez, cette année écoulée... répondit la brunette. Mais je vais me rattraper et je suis très contente que vous me laissiez fouiner ici.

\- Ma maison est la vôtre aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, Miss Granger, répondit l'homme blond.

Un craquement se fit alors entendre dans le hall d'entrée et, par les portes ouvertes de la Bibliothèque, Hermione et Lucius purent voir Drago traverser le hall d'un pas raide. Lucius fit alors un mouvement mais Hermione ferma son livre et posa une main sur le bras de l'homme.

\- Non, dit-elle. J'y vais.

\- Miss Granger, il ne vous parlera pas...

\- Je veux juste qu'il m'écoute.

Lucius baissa le nez.

\- Écoutez, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il ne sera jamais heureux avec Miss Greengrass, mais ma famille a besoin de cette union. Je ne peux pas l'autoriser à se compromettre avec... avec un garçon.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Alors vous savez ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, j'ignore qui il est, mais je suis au courant que mon fils unique a eu une brève « liaison » avec un garçon qui, heureusement, aujourd'hui, n'est plus.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et Lucius lui jeta un regard aigu.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce vous avez, tout d'un coup ?

\- Si... Si je vous dis qui est ce garçon, vous reverrez votre décision concernant la famille Greengrass ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de cette famille, en quoi savoir avec qui mon fils s'est amusé peut changer les choses ?

Hermione dodelina de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée, dit-elle en allant fermer la porte de la Bibliothèque.

\- Entrez ?

Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre de Drago et passa la tête.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

Le blond était assis sur son lit, en train de lire un magazine. Il le posa près de lui et la jeune femme entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte.

\- Tout d'abord, dit-elle, les mains dans le dos, agrippées à la poignée de la porte. Tout d'abord, je te donne la permission de me hurler dessus.

Malefoy secoua la tête sans comprendre. Hermione reprit :

\- J'ai parlé avec ton père, dit-elle.

\- Parlé... De quoi ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- De ta relation avec Harry.

La jeune femme rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules, attendant que le blond explose, mais il n'en fut rien, il se contenta de soupirer profondément.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Granger ? demanda-t-il. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, je...

Hermione s'approcha vivement du lit et posa ses mains sur la courtepointe verte. Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

\- Si je te dis qu'il va étudier la question de ton mariage avec Astoria, tu me crois ? dit-elle, le cou tendu.

Malefoy pâlit.

\- Tu... Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui.

La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main du blond dans la sienne.

\- Écoute, Drago, je sais que tu tiens à épouser Astoria pour que ton père bénéficie de la fortune de sa famille, mais réfléchi une seconde, tu veux ? Harry a débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, pour ça, le Ministère le remercie de deux mille Gallions par moi, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... Sirius lui a légué son coffre, et ses parents lui ont laissé une coquette somme d'argent dans leur propre coffre. Avec ça, Harry travaille, il a donc un salaire Moldu dont il se sert pour ses dépenses courantes. À lui seul, Drago, Harry est plus riche que la famille Malefoy et Greengrass réunies...

Malefoy serra les mâchoires et Hermione serra ses doigts sur sa main. Il esquissa alors un sourire tendu et soudain, il baissa la tête en laissant échapper un hoquet. Surprise, Hermione le regarda plonger son visage entre ses mains et fondre en larmes. Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras et il se mit à sangloter contre son épaule.

Tournant la tête, la jeune femme regarda Lucius qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Elle lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête. L'homme opina en retour, lentement, puis s'en alla en refermant la porte en silence.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, à partir de l'instant où la sage-femme avait annoncé que le bébé était un garçon, jamais il n'avait songé une seule seconde à ce que son fils préfère la compagnie des siens. Jamais dans sa famille, on n'avait imaginé une telle relation ; ces attirances étaient mauvaises, malsaines, et conduisaient au désespoir et à la débauche... Et pourtant, en prison, Lucius avait rencontré des hommes aimant les leurs, et il avait appris à les connaître, il avait appris à ne plus les juger, à les considérer comme des personnes normales, des sorciers comme lui...

Avec un soupir, il regagna son bureau et attrapa une feuille et une plume. Il devait rencontrer Harry, au plus tôt, pour qu'il lui explique concrètement ce qu'il y avait eu entre Drago et lui, pour qu'il puisse, aussi vite que possible, statuer sur cette nouvelle situation que venait de lui offrir Miss Granger...


	16. Chapter 15

— Comment ça, non ?

— Non.

— Mais, fils ?

Drago pivota et regarda son père, sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le fait que je ne veuille pas d'un mariage arrangé ? demanda-t-il. Rompez mes fiançailles avec Astoria, c'est parfait, mais je ne retournerai pas avec Potter simplement parce qu'il est capable de vous offrir plus que les Greengrass !

Le blond tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de son père. Hermione entra quelques secondes plus tard.

— Que lui avez-vous dit, encore ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Lucius.

— Rien de particulier, mais je pense que j'ai mal formulé ma phrase.

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

— Occupez-vous des Greengrass, dit-elle. Je me charge de Drago.

L'homme blond se contenta de grimacer puis la Gryffondor quitta la bibliothèque à son tour et rattrapa le Serpentard sur le seuil de sa chambre.

— Attend, Drago…

— Écoute, dit le blond avec un soupir. Si tu es venue appuyer les paroles de mon père, c'est inutile, ok ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner voir Potter.

Hermione resta immobile.

— Je… Bon, dans ce cas… Désolée.

Et elle tourna les talons pour repartir d'où elle venait. Malefoy fils soupira profondément et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

.

— Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui parler, soupira Hermione.

Lucius déposa une tasse de thé devant elle et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table en grimaçant. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine du Manoir. Sedia s'était absentée pour faire des courses et ils profitaient d'un moment de tranquillité.

— Je lui parlerai, dit Lucius. Je me suis mal exprimé, il pense que j'ai annulé ses fiançailles avec Astoria parce que Potter peu offrir beaucoup plus à notre famille, mais c'est faux.

— Pas complètement, dit Hermione, le menton dans la main.

— Pas complètement, admit Lucius avec une grimace. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Vous m'avez fait comprendre que mon fils ne serait jamais heureux avec Astoria parce qu'il ne veut pas d'elle, tout simplement. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, Potter et mon fils on eut une liaison, et même si elle n'a duré que quelques semaines, ils étaient ensemble. Ils devaient donc forcément trouver un quelconque intérêt à leur relation.

— Sans doute, mais j'ignore lequel, répondit la Gryffondor en se redressant. J'ai passé un an loin des miens, j'ai touché le fond et aujourd'hui, je suis là, à mendier un toit chez un homme qui ne m'a jamais reconnue comme une vraie sorcière.

La piquer fit baisser le nez à l'homme blond, mais il ne releva pas. Après tout, elle était dans les vrai. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte de prison et même avant, quand il avait compris que faire le mal ne lui sauverait pas la vie, il n'avait considéré les Moldus et les enfants nés d'eux, quand bien même ils étaient des sorciers, comme des êtres comme lui, comme des Sorciers, tout simplement. Comme ils étaient issus d'être sans pouvoirs, ils étaient forcément inférieurs à ceux nés d'êtres dotés de pouvoirs magiques, c'était limpide pour lui, on lui avait seriné cela toute sa vie et il l'avait inculqué à son fils.

— Je suis décidé à me racheter, Miss Granger, dit alors Lucius. Vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez et je ne vous demanderai jamais rien en retour.

— Oh, oui, je le sais bien, mais je ne vais pas vivre toute ma vie ici, si ? demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi, je voudrais reprendre mes études, trouver un petit-ami, avoir une maison, et un bon travail…

— Et vous aurez tout cela, mais en temps et en heures, répondit Lucius. Ne vous précipitez pas, vous avez le temps. Remettez-vous de cette année atroce que vous avez passée, profitez de ma maison, reposez-vous et retrouvez vos amis.

Hermione sourit et tendit la main en travers de la table. Elle la posa sur celle de Malefoy père.

— Merci, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle en serrant les doigts. Finalement, il y a peut-être bien quelque chose de récupérable en vous…

L'homme eut un sourire contrit puis Hermione ramena sa main à elle et prit sa tasse de thé. Lucius l'observa alors. Elle avait dix-neuf ans mais son année passée dans les bas-fonds de Londres l'avait transformée en femme trop vite. La guerre avait fait un gros travail de maturité sur elle aussi, mais c'était sans doute de devoir vendre son corps pour vivre, pour survivre, qui l'avait fait grandir bien plus vite que prévu.

Oh, elle n'était pas vilaine à regarder, au contraire, elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme, mais on sentait dans sa façon de se tenir, dans sa façon d'être, on voyait dans son regard éteint, qu'elle n'avait plus goût à grand-chose.

— Je vais vous redonner goût à la vie, Miss Granger, dit alors Lucius en se levant.

— Et en faisant quoi ?

— Pour commencer, nous allons aller à Londres et vous refaire une garde-robe digne d'une sorcière de votre rang.

Hermione sursauta.

— Quoi ? Mais non !

— Mais si ! Allez, debout ! Je ne vous ai pas offert mon toit pour que vous vous morfondiez sur votre sort pendant des années, répliqua l'homme blond en tendant la main. Levez-vous, je vous emmène dans la boutique de Piccadilly où Narcissa achetait ses robes.

Hermione regarda la main tendue et inspira profondément. Elle posa sa main dessus puis se leva.

— D'accord, dit-elle. Mais vous ne débourserez pas une Noise !

Lucius ronfla puis ils transplanèrent. Un papier voleta jusque sur la table et s'adossa à la tasse d'Hermione : « Nous sommes à Londres, nous rentrons pour dîner. Papa »

.

— Miss ? Que dites-vous de cette robe ? Velours et dentelle.

Hermione regarda la vendeuse et pinça les lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Le velours, ça tient chaud et…

— Je vois, sourit la femme. Voyons voir ce que nous avons d'autre, dans ce cas.

En se détournant, elle jeta un regard à Lucius qui observait ls vêtements suspendus un peu plus loin dans la vaste boutique.

— Puis-je vous poser une question, Mademoiselle ? demanda alors la vendeuse.

— Au sujet de l'homme qui m'accompagne ? demanda Hermione.

— Oui…

— Il est divorcé, si cela vous intéresse.

La vendeuse haussa les sourcils et cligna des paupières, surprise.

— Je… Intéressante nouvelle, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. En réalité, je me demandais si vous… et lui…

— Lui et moi ? Oh non… Il est bien plus âgé que moi et même si je reconnais qu'il a un charme non négligeable, je serais plus tentée par son fils.

— Oh, il a un fils ?

— Oui… Aussi blond et hautain que son père, sourit Hermione.

La vendeuse lui fit miroir puis lui montra une autre robe et la jeune sorcière alla l'essayer.

La boutique n'avait rien de magique, ce qui étonna énormément Hermione car selon Lucius, Narcissa venait se fournir ici en robes de tous les jours… Ici, dans une boutique Moldue…

— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lucius pivota et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

— Très joli, dit-il. Avec une ceinture ?

— Quel genre ? demanda la vendeuse. Une chaine ou du cuir, tissu ?

— Montrez tout.

— Bien, Monsieur.

La vendeuse s'éloigna et Hermione regarda l'homme blond et lui sourit.

— Merci, dit-elle. Ça me fait un bien fou de pouvoir à nouveau essayer des vêtements sans que ce ne soit… vous savez… trop affriolant.

Lucius plissa le nez. N'importe quel autre homme lui dirait de profiter de la présence d'une prostituée révoquée, mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire une telle chose, même si, il l'avouait volontiers, la tentation était grande, surtout quand elle portait des robes qui ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

— Je voudrais vous offrir quelque chose, Miss, dit alors l'homme blond.

— Pas question. Vous m'offrez déjà votre toit, c'est largement suffisant, dit Hermione en le regardant pas le biais du miroir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Lucius leva les mains. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et la jeune femme retourna à son miroir. Soudain, un collier apparut autour de son cou et elle pivota, les mains sur les hanches.

— Vous êtes une bourrique ! dit-elle.

Lucius haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Que voulez-vous, je n'en suis pas arrivé où je suis sans aucun talent, susurra-t-il.

Hermione serra les lèvres. La vendeuse revint alors et plissa un œil en voyant le collier autour du cou de sa cliente, mais elle ne dit rien. À la place, elle présenta plusieurs ceintures et Hermione les essaya les unes après les autres avant de jeter son dévolu sur une fine ceinture en mailles dorées qui faisait ressortir le rouge dans le tissu chamarré de sa robe.

.

Au Manoir Malefoy, cependant, Drago avait vu le mot laissé dans la cuisine et il était en train de se préparer du thé à son tour quand Sedia revint des courses. Il l'aida à ranger et si l'Elfe de Maison s'étonna de la serviabilité de son jeune Maître, elle ne dit rien. Elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle version des Malefoy père et fils, même si la présence de Narcissa lui manquait. Elle avait cependant refusé de suivre la femme quand elle avait quitté la maison, en prétextant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des hommes qui restaient. Narcissa n'avait pas été surprise car Sedia n'avait jamais aimé recevoir des ordres de sa part. Elle obéissait presque aveuglément à Lucius et Drago, mais mettait une mauvaise volonté à peine voilée à exécuter les demandes de Narcissa…

— Maître Drago est troublé par quelque chose.

Malefoy junior regarda l'Elfe, juchée sur un tabouret, et lui tendit un paquet de sucre en poudre en soupirant.

— Mon père a annulé mes fiançailles avec Astoria, dit-il.

— Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? demanda l'Elfe.

— Oh, si, bien sûr, mais en échange, il semble vouloir que je revoie Potter…

Sedia plissa ses grands yeux et ses longues oreilles s'agitèrent.

— Harry Potter est très connu, dit-elle alors en fermant le placard. Maitre Lucius pense sans doute que son nom sera redoré si son fils fréquente Harry Potter…

— C'est justement que je ne veux pas, répondit le Serpentard. Je ne veux pas échanger une vie malheureuse contre une vie sous les projecteurs.

Sedia sauta du tabouret et se planta face au jeune homme.

— Quoi ? demanda celui-ci. Tu vas me faire la morale ?

— Moi ? Je n'oserais pas, mais je voudrais juste vous dire que regarder dans votre cœur et voir ce que vous préférez, Maître Drago. Je vous connais depuis très longtemps, je sais que vous avez aimé être ami avec Harry Potter, pourquoi ne pas retenter ? Les mois ont passé, le Lord a disparut et le monde sorcier commence à se reconstruire… Nous avons tous souffert des jours noirs, mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé…

— Tu… Est-ce que tu crois que ma relation avec Potter, à l'époque, n'était que pour nous lamenter sur notre sort ? Je venais de perdre mon père, il avait perdu toute sa famille et une partie de ses rares amis… Ces quelques semaines n'ont pas été très joyeuses…

— Justement. Pourquoi ne pas retenter l'expérience maintenant que tout va mieux ? Je suis presque certaine que Maître Lucius n'avait pas en tête la notoriété de Harry Potter ou son argent quand il vous a proposé de retourner le voir.

Drago pinça la bouche. Il s'assit ensuite à la table et sirota son thé tandis que l'Elfe terminait de ranger les courses et s'attelait à la préparation du dîner.

Le craquement sonore qui résonna dans le hall d'entrée informa rapidement le Serpentard du retour de son père et d'Hermione, et il le rejoignit. Il devait parler à son père, et s'excuser de la manière peu cavalière dont il avait envoyé promener la Gryffondor, plus tôt dans la journée.

.


	17. Chapter 16

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, Miss. Bien dormi ?

— Comme un loir, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Ce matelas n'a tellement rien à voir avec celui que j'avais... avant, dit-elle.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Sedia déposa le petit-déjeuner devant Hermione qui la remercia, puis l'Elfe de Maison s'éclipsa.

— Qu'allez-vous faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda alors Lucius.

— Je ne sais pas encore, mais hier soir, je songeais à retourner à Poudlard, histoire de revoir le professeur McGonagall...

— Oui, vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis longtemps et elle ne sait pas ce que vous êtes devenue... Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne ?

— J'ai déjà proposé ma compagnie, Père.

Malefoy junior entra dans la salle à manger et Lucius le regarda.

— Ah, dit-il. Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais rester ici et... m'occuper.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle avait l'impression, parfois, que ses hôtes se livraient un petit combat de coq silencieux pour elle. Cela l'amusait, elle l'avouait volontiers. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux des plus reconnus sorciers du Monde Magique, se disputaient vos faveurs...

— Je doute qu'une visite à Poudlard vous intéresse, Monsieur Malefoy, dit alors Hermione. Et puis, sans vouloir remuer le passé, vous avez fait quelques dégâts, lors de votre dernier passage là-bas.

Lucius grimaça aussitôt puis opina.

— Oui, dit-il. En effet... Vous avez raison, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Allez-y tous les deux, c'est bien que vous sortiez un peu entre jeunes.

Hermione sourit doucement en hochant la tête. Elle regarda Malefoy, assis en face d'elle.

— On va passer chercher Harry, dit-elle alors en reportant son attention sur son bol de café. Ça lui fera du bien de revoir McGonagall.

Malefoy lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol et la récupéra en serrant les mâchoires. Il ne dit rien mais expédia son petit-déjeuner. Quand il quitta la cuisine, Lucius se tourna vers Hermione.

— Était-ce nécessaire ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, reconnu la jeune femme. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser enquiquiner par un garçon parce qu'il a décidé de ne pas revoir ses amis.

Lucius leva l'index en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous parlez de Potter ou de mon fils, là ? demanda-t-il.

— Les deux, répondit la Gryffondor. Harry a décidé de couper les ponts avec le monde magique parce qu'il souffre de la guerre, et Drago estime que son amitié Harry est du passé. Il ne veut pas le revoir, comme il vous a dit, parce qu'il pense que c'est pour que vous puissiez profiter de sa notoriété.

— Ce qui n'est pas vrai, répondit Lucius.

Hermione regarda l'homme blond et haussa un sourcil.

— Allez donc le lui faire comprendre, dit-elle. C'est une vraie bourrique.

Lucius baissa aussitôt le nez dans son bol. Il se racla la gorge et Hermione esquissa un petit sourire victorieux. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre, se leva et embrassa l'homme sur la joue.

— Des bourriques que j'aime bien, malgré tout, dit-elle doucement.

Lucius tourna la tête vers elle, surpris, et la jeune femme retourna à sa place. L'homme blond la regarda un long moment, interdit, avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner, et surtout à son journal.

.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt quand même.

— Pour que tu fasses demi-tour au dernier moment ? Je sais que tu es un garçon de parole, Drago, et tu as dit que tu venais avec moi à Poudlard, répondit Hermione. On y est.

Ils étaient devant la maison des Dursley. Ils remontèrent l'allée en silence et Hermione appuya sur la sonnette mais personne ne répondit.

— Ils ne sont pas là, dit aussitôt Malefoy en tournant les talons. Partons.

— Pas question ! répondit Hermione en lui saisissant le dos de son blouson.

Le blond se figea et la jeune femme rappuya sur la sonnette.

— Je viens ! s'exclama alors une voix.

— Tu vois, dit la Gryffondor.

Malefoy soupira et planta ses mains dans ses poches. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit alors sur Pétunia, en tablier couvert de farine, les mains dans un torchon.

— Oh ! Bonjour, les enfants ! dit-elle en faisant aussitôt demi-tour. Entrez, entrez !

Hermione et Malefoy entrèrent, intrigués, et Hermione s'approcha de la cuisine.

— Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous accorder longtemps, dit la femme. Je dois finir de préparer tous ces gâteaux pour l'office de demain. Harry est en haut, si vous voulez allez le voir.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, répondit Hermione. Vous voulez un coup de... magie ?

Pétunia se figea et regarda Hermione d'un air hébété.

— Euh, je... C'est possible ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Hermione rigola en hochant la tête. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et avisa une plaque avec des formes non cuites.

— Ceux-là, que faut-il leur faire ? dit-elle.

— Bon, dit soudain Drago. Moi, je monte...

Hermione agita la main et le blond soupira en s'en allant. La brunette entra alors dans la cuisine en retirant sa veste et la jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise en remontant ses manches.

— Il faut les faire cuire, dit Pétunia en reprenant une pâte qu'elle pétrissait. Puis leur mettre du glaçage. Il est prêt, dans le frigo. Merci, Miss Granger, vous me sauvez la vie !

Hermione rigola.

— Pourquoi avez-vous amené Drago, au fait ? demanda alors Pétunia.

— Oh, oui, nous allons aller à Poudlard, voir nos anciens professeurs, et je compte bien forcer Harry à y aller aussi, répondit Hermione.

— Ah. Et dites-moi... J'ai appris de Monsieur Malefoy que vous vivez chez lui ?

— Oui, mais c'est temporaire, Madame Dursley. J'ai perdu mon travail et l'appartement qui allait avec, et comme je n'ai plus mes parents, je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'ai rencontré Monsieur Malefoy par hasard et il m'a offert le gîte pour le temps que je voudrais.

— C'est vraiment gentil à lui.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle regarda alors les biscuits devant elle. Elle approcha sa main au-dessus de la plaquer de four et murmura :

— _Coquus_...

Aussitôt, un délicat fumet s'éleva et les petits biscuits prirent une teinte dorée tout à fait délicieuse.

— Magnifique ! s'exclama alors Pétunia. Rien que pour cela, je regrette de ne pas avoir eut de pouvoirs magiques à la naissance !

Hermione rigola.

— Parfois, moi, je regrette d'être une sorcière, vous savez ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eut d'adolescence, à cause de ça, et j'ai dû grandir trop vite, mais bon, dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on désire.

— C'est malheureusement vrai, répondit Pétunia. Amen.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle regarda alors vers les escaliers.

— Vous pensez qu'ils parlent de quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oh, Harry n'est pas très bavard, depuis la venue de Monsieur Malefoy... Mais j'imagine qu'ils ont pas mal de choses à se dire, alors profitons-en pour avancer ça.

— Oui, vous avez raison.

.

Dans la chambre d'Harry, pendant ce temps, le Gryffondor était assis en tailleur sur son lit, et Malefoy, appuyé contre le bureau. Il venait de lui faire part de ce que Sedia avait dit, la veille, sur leur amitié.

— Tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois que c'est possible ? demanda le blond.

Agrippé au bord du bureau, il se pencha en avant et Harry plissa le nez.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. On... Tu es parti parce que tu n'as pas supporté ma dépression... Est-ce qu'un an après, ça ira mieux ?

— Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux que la dernière fois, en tous cas, répondit Malefoy. Tu sais, j'étais prêt à tout pour ne pas épouser Astoria, même à t'épouser toi, en secret, pour faire plier mon père, mais il a fini par comprendre tout seul et...

— Tout seul, disons qu'Hermione l'a quand même bien aidé, répondit Harry en pinçant les lèvres.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, mais tu sais, je suis content qu'elle soit à la maison... Mon père est moins seul comme ça, et Granger l'encourage dans la voie du bien.

Harry ronfla.

— J'ai encore du mal à croire que ton père se soit enfin rangé, dit-il en dépliant ses jambes.

— Moi aussi, mais apparemment, c'est vrai et même si ça me fait bizarre de le voir sourire et être gentil, j'apprécie cette version de mon paternel, répondit le Serpentard. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de père avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné, mais maintenant, si. Je vais mettre un peu de temps à m'y faire, mais ça va le faire. Surtout si tu es près de moi...

Le brun grimaça. Il se leva alors de son lit et soupira.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut recommencer, toi et moi ? demanda-t-il.

— On peut essayer, ça ne nous coûtera rien, si ?

— Non, j'imagine que non, mais je ne suis pas encore guéri, tu sais ?

— Mais tu vas mieux, c'est indéniable, et ça je le vois et j'en suis content. Sedia m'a dit que maintenant que tout est terminé, que la vie redevient normale, les choses seront différentes, dit Malefoy. On peut essayer pendant quelques temps, et on voit ce que ça donne. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— On peut essayer, dit-il alors.

— Cool. Donc pour commencer, tu vas enfiler une robe de sorcier, parce que Granger nous emmène à Poudlard aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Malefoy secoua la tête.

— Interdiction de protester, dit-il. Je t'attends en bas.

— Mais... ?

Malefoy quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus, et rejoignit Hermione à la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de biscuits s'échappait, embaumant toute la maison.

— C'est bon ? demanda la brunette. Il vient ?

— Il n'a pas le choix.

— C'est très bien, intervint Pétunia. Pendant qu'il ne sera pas là, je pourrais faire sa chambre. Très bonne idée, Miss Granger.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis rigola. Harry apparut alors dans l'escalier et la jeune femme lui décocha un sourire. Elle déposa alors le gant de cuisine et Pétunia la remercia d'un sourire avant que les trois jeunes sorciers ne transplanent en provoquant un tel remous d'air que le porte-manteau fit un bond d'un mètre en avant...


	18. Chapter 17

— On va rester plantés là longtemps ?

Hermione, Harry et Drago étaient à Pré-au-Lard, sur le quai du train. Harry regardait le château comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage.

— Allez, Harry, remue-toi, dit Hermione, un peu agacée. Il est déjà tard...

Le brun soupira soudain et se détourna.

— Vas-y, dit alors Malefoy. On arrive.

Hermione ronfla puis soupira et haussa les épaules.

— Très bien, je dirais à McGonagall que vous êtes là, mais ne me faites pas mentir, pour une fois !

Malefoy hocha la tête brièvement puis la Gryffondor s'éloigna et s'engagea la longue montée qui menait droit au château.

.

Le chemin fut difficile, la jeune femme n'avait pas marché ainsi depuis très longtemps, et elle songea, en voyant le portail fermé du domaine, qu'elle devrait sans doute faire un peu plus de sport. Elle est restée oisive pendant plus d'un an et elle s'en est rendue compte en voulant remettre sa robe de sorcière, pis encore quand elle avait été dans ce magasin avec Lucius...

.

En bas, près du quai désert du Poudlard Express, Malefoy était silencieux, les mains dans les poches. Harry était planté au bord du quai, à regarder les rails et le paysage.

— Tu vas rester là longtemps ? demanda le blond au bout d'un moment. Non parce que j'ai légèrement froid, et que je n'ai pas envie qu'on monte au château alors qu'il fait nuit...

— Alors vas-y, je ne te retiens pas...

— Potter...

Malefoy leva les yeux et ciel et le rejoignit. Il s'assit au bord du quai et Harry soupira en l'imitant. Le blond lui prit alors la main. Ce geste n'avait rien de nouveau entre eux et Harry se laissa faire.

— Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de revenir ici, dit alors le Serpentard. Mais Poudlard a été toute ta vie, comme moi, et tu vas vraiment tout abandonner comme ça ? Je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup de personnes dans le Grande Bataille, mais moi aussi et tu le sais, non ?

— Oui, mais leur souvenir hante ces lieux, Drago... répondit Harry. Comment supporter de voir Lupin, Tonks, Fred et les autres, hanter le château alors qu'ils sont morts, que je les ai vus morts ?

— Ils ne sont pas là, Harry... dit Malefoy en serrant ses doigts. Poudlard n'a pas d'autres fantômes que ceux que nous avons toujours connus... Les fantômes sont des réminiscences de personnes décédées qui n'avaient pas terminé leurs affaires dans ce bas monde.

Harry serra les mâchoires.

— Parce que tu crois, toi, que Lupin et Tonks, qui venaient d'avoir un bébé, avaient terminé leurs affaires ? Et Fred ? Il avait à peine dix-neuf ans !

— Je sais, ne crie pas, répondit Malefoy. Mais leurs fantômes ne sont pas à Poudlard, et j'ignore s'ils sont restés ici, mais si c'est le cas, ils hantent sans doute leurs proches pour s'assurer qu'ils continuent bien de vivre, même sans eux.

— Alors selon toi, Lupin et Tonks hanteraient leur fils, et Fred, son frère ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le penser, et encore moins de le penser, mais si cela pouvait aider son ancienne Némésis à monter à Poudlard avec lui, alors il était prêt à tout tenter.

Pivotant vers le château, le Serpentard pinça la bouche.

— On y va ? demanda-t-il. Si tu n'affrontes pas tes souvenirs, tu en auras peur toute ta vie, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment que tes enfants vont comprendre pourquoi leur père les largue sur le quai de la gare et ne vient jamais les chercher au château ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ferais-je cela, d'abord ?

— Tu es Harry Potter, voilà pourquoi, répondit Malefoy avec un soupir. Tu es dans tous les livres d'histoire, Potter...

Malefoy plissa le nez et lâcha la main du brun. Il se leva ensuite et s'éloigna. Harry le suivit du regard, intrigué.

— On y va ? demanda alors le blond en tendant la main.

Le Gryffondor considéra la main tendue puis regarda le château. Il se mordit la lèvre et hésita.

— Harry, s'il te plaît... insista Malefoy. Je suis aussi terrifié que toi à l'idée de retourner là-bas, alors viens, s'il te plaît, et tremblons de peur ensemble, comme nous nous sommes lamentés ensemble sur notre sort par le passé.

Harry esquissa un sourire puis secoua la tête. Il se leva finalement et prit la main du Serpentard qui lui sourit.

— À la bonne heure ! dit-il. Allez, en avant !

Harry rigola. Malefoy le regarda du coin de l'œil et cela le fit sourire de le sentir détendu. Sedia avait peut-être raison, après tout. Les choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient changé, eux aussi, alors pourquoi leur relation ne changerait-elle pas ?

.

À Poudlard, cependant, Hermione faisait face aux grandes portes du château. Le portail l'avait laissée entrer en la reconnaissant, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas encore pu franchir les portes fermées.

— Je rêve ! s'exclama soudain une grosse voix.

Hermione bondit et pivota. Un large sourire étira sa bouche quand elle reconnu Hagrid, et se précipita sur le géant qui la serra contre lui à lui briser le dos.

— Bon sang ! dit-il en la repoussant. Regardez-moi ça ! T'es devenue une vraie femme, Hermione !

— Merci, Hagrid. Je suis contente de vous revoir, vous n'avez pas changé.

— Oh, si, un peu, mes vieux os commencent à me faire mal, mais je fais avec ! Tu es toute seule ? demanda alors Hagrid.

— Non, Harry et Drago sont venus avec moi, ils sont en chemin, j'espère, parce que je les ai laissés à Pré-au-Lard, le temps que Harry se décide...

Hagrid hocha la tête.

— Viens, dit-il alors. Allons prévenir la Directrice. Elle sera très contente de te revoir.

Hermione opina puis ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes et quand la jeune femme franchit le seuil, elle eut un violent frisson. Des images lui revinrent à l'esprit et la main d'Hagrid se serra sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui... Oui, ça va aller... Il le faut bien de toute façon, répondit la Gryffondor. Je vais y aller toute seule, dit-elle ensuite. Allez attendre les garçons, ça sera sans doute encore plus dur pour Harry d'entrer ici...

Hagrid hocha la tête puis ressortit et Hermione regarda autour d'elle. À cette heure, le hall était vide, tous les élèves étaient en cours, mais dans quelques minutes, ce sera la débandade et elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver là à ce moment-là. Elle jeta donc un bref coup d'œil aux gigantesques soldats de pierre qui semblaient monter la garde au sommet de l'immense hall d'entrée puis, avec un frisson, elle s'engagea dans le grand escalier de marbre et prit son courage à deux mains alors que nouvelles visions apparaissaient derrière ses paupières, et que des sons qu'elle avait oubliés, sifflaient à ses oreilles...

.

— Entrez ?

Hermione poussa la porte du bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard et la vieille femme sourit en la voyant.

— Vous saviez que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda celle-ci avec un sourire en retour.

— J'ai su que vous étiez là dès que vous avez passé le portail, Hermione, répondit la vieille femme en quittant son bureau. Je suis contente de vous revoir... !

Hermione accepta avec plaisir l'accolade de son ancienne Directrice, puis elles s'assirent dans un canapé proche et McGonagall invoqua un service à thé.

— J'ai appris que vous viviez chez les Malefoy, alors ? demanda la Directrice.

— Oui, depuis quelques semaines, maintenant, répondit la jeune femme en souriant légèrement. J'ai... J'ai perdu mon travail, sur le Chemin de Traverse, et l'appartement qui allait avec, et comme vous le savez, je n'ai plus de parents, alors...

— Oui, j'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait pour les protéger, c'est terrible, répondit McGonagall en secouant la tête. Vous n'avez pas donné de nouvelles pendant un an, Miss, je me suis inquiétée, mais...

— Je sais, tout le monde s'est inquiété, apparemment, enfin sauf Harry et Ron, visiblement...

— Ah bon ? D'ailleurs, vous êtes venue seule ?

Elle se redressa soudain et regarda ensuite la Gryffondor.

— On dirait que non, répondit-elle en se levant. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy...

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

— Comment savez-vous... ?

— Oh, le Château et moi sommes liés, Miss Granger, répondit la vieille sorcière avec un sourire. En que Directrice, je suis en mesure de vous dire précisément qui est où sur la totalité du domaine.

— Intéressant... Tous les Directeurs sont concernés ?

— Oui. Dès l'instant où ils ont été désignés par leur prédécesseur, ils commencent à percevoir la magie du Château. J'ai toujours été pressentie par le professeur Dumbledore, pour devenir Directrice de Poudlard à sa suite, mais les circonstances ont fait que le professeur Rogue m'a usurpé la place pendant une année, du coup, je ressentais tout ce que le Château ressentait, mais pas Severus.

— C'est pour ça qu'il a été un si mauvais Directeur ?

— Oh, ça et bien d'autres choses, mais ne parlons pas du passé, dit McGonagall en servant le thé. Racontez-moi, qu'avez-vous fait pendant toute cette année ? Vous avez dit avoir trouvé un travail sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je n'ai pas souvenir de vous y avoir croisé une fois...

Hermione baissa le nez en se mordant la lèvre.

— Je... commença-t-elle. C n'était pas un travail honnête, dit-elle ensuite. Je travaillais dans un bar de basse réputation et je... j'arrondissais les fins de mois... en nature.

McGonagall plissa les yeux. La jeune femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Hermione Granger qu'elle avait connue depuis qu'elle avait onze, mais en même temps, la guerre change les gens, et même si les paroles de la jeune femme sonnaient faux aux oreilles de la Directrice, étrangement, elle sentait qu'il y avait un peu de vérité, au milieu.

— Je vois, dit alors la vieille sorcière. J'imagine que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour oublier votre septième année ici... Cela a-t-il fonctionné ?

— Pas comme je l'espérais, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai plus d'espoir qu'hier, répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Vous vivez donc réellement chez les Malefoy...

— Oui, Monsieur Malefoy m'a offert le gîte pour le temps que je désirerais... Il a changé depuis qu'il a été emprisonné et jamais je n'aurais dit une telle chose il y a un an, mais il est devenu agréable à vivre.

— Quand bien même Narcissa ait quitté la maison ?

— J'imagine que si elle avait encore été là, l'ambiance ne serait sans aucun doute, pas la même, répondit Hermione.

McGonagall tourna soudain la tête vers la porte du bureau. Elle s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard sur Hagrid qui entra en baissant la tête, avant de se décaler. Malefoy apparut alors et sourit à Hermione en hochant la tête.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, dépasse l'entendement pour qui connait le professeur Minerva McGonagall, et Harry Potter...

— Potter...

McGonagall se leva lentement du canapé et Harry entra dans le bureau, presque penaud. Il regarda autour de lui un moment, les bras croisés, et soudain, vit la Directrice. Sans prévenir, il fondit en larmes et vacilla. McGonagall se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça comme une grand-mère enlacerait son petit-fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

— Harry... !

Le Gryffondor s'agrippa à la robe de sorcière de la femme et ses sanglots firent mal au cœur des trois autres sorciers présents.

Sans un mot, Hermione se leva alors, prit la main de Malefoy, puis ils sortirent sur le palier, suivis d'Hagrid.

— Venez chez moi, les enfants, dit alors le demi-géant. Laissons-les un moment, j'imagine qu'ils ont beaucoup à se dire...

Hermione opina. Sa main dans celle du blond se serra, et elle croisa le regard du Serpentard. Il sourit légèrement puis ils suivirent Hagrid à travers le Château jusqu'à sa cabane démesurée, au fond du parc.


	19. Chapter 18

Harry était assis sur le canapé abandonné par Hermione. Un mouchoir dans la main, il était silencieux. En face de lui, McGonagall le regardait comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

— Tenez, mon garçon, cela vous fera du bien, dit alors la vieille sorcière.

Un verre de Old Firewhisky apparut sur la table basse et le Gryffondor l'observa un moment avant de s'en emparer. Il ne le porta cependant pas à ses lèvres, le reposant aussitôt.

— Je ne bois plus, Madame… dit-il alors doucement.

— Plus ?

McGonagall blêmit. Elle fit disparaître le verre et le remplaça par une tasse de thé. Le brun esquissa un sourire puis il soupira.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle pendant si longtemps, dit-il alors en regardant la vieille sorcière.

— N'en faites rien, j'ai parfaitement compris, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, ne vous en faites pas, répondit celle-ci. Je suis cependant soulagée de voir que vous allez bien, Harry.

— Oh, oui, aujourd'hui, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, à l'époque.

— Pour personne, vous savez ? Moi-même j'ai hésité à rouvrir l'école après les affrontements. Le château avait été reconstruit, mais il y avait tellement de deuils à faire, que je n'ai décidé d'accueillir les élèves que la veille de la rentrée…

— Vous avez bien fait, il faut aller de l'avant dans ces moments, même si c'est difficile, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas su le faire, ni Hermione, mais petit à petit, les choses vont s'arranger.

— Elles ont déjà commencé à s'arranger, non ? demanda la Directrice. Puisque vous êtes là…

Harry pinça les lèvres et secoua lentement la tête. Il entreprit alors de raconter comment, quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione et Malefoy avaient débarqué chez les Dursley pour le contraindre à venir avec eux à Poudlard. McGonagall en profita pour poser des questions et elle eut mal au cœur quand elle apprit que son protégé avait passé des semaines dans le noir de sa chambre, sans voir personne, acceptant tout juste une chandelle pour manger. Elle songea alors qu'il s'était en quelque chose auto-puni pour des actes qu'il n'avait pas commis. C'était la guerre, il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux, pendant une bataille, surtout une bataille entre sorciers…

— J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à me morfondre dans ma chambre, et puis un jour, Drago, ou plutôt une lettre de lui, a débarqué chez les Dursley, dit Harry. Son père avait été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Narcissa était au fond du gouffre, et il n'avait personne à qui parler de tout ça.

— Pourquoi vous ? demanda McGonagall.

— Je l'ignore, honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisi moi plutôt que Blaise ou Pansy, répondit le Gryffondor. Toujours est-il que nous avons correspondu pendant un temps en nous apitoyant sur notre sort, puis nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous un jour dans un bar Moldu…

Harry soupira alors et haussa les épaules.

— Il m'a quitté deux mois après ça, incapable de supporter ma dépression, dit-il. Je suis alors retombé dans mes travers, et pis encore, je me suis mis à boire, sous le regard impuissant de mon oncle et de ma tante qui ont, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, certes, tout fait pour me faire sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'Hermione, de Ron, des Weasley, je ne voulais pas retourner dans le monde magique, j'avais peur des souvenirs, peur qu'on m'assaille de toute part… J'ai été faible, Madame, je me suis caché pendant un an…

McGonagall se mordit la lèvre.

— Subir un deuil, ce n'est pas être faible, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Quand le professeur Dumbledore est mort, j'ai moi aussi eut ma période à vide, nous étions amis de longue date, pis encore lorsque j'ai appris que c'était le professeur Rogue qui l'avait tué, pour honorer une espèce de promesse qu'il lui avait faite… J'avais perdu mes deux amis, Harry, l'un était mort, l'autre en fuite… Comment faire pour surmonter une telle chose ? Eh bien je me suis levée de mon lit le lendemain, et j'ai repris mon travail. Peu à peu, le chagrin a laissé place à la colère, puis à l'acceptation, et maintenant, je suis en paix. Ils sont morts tous les deux, mais je sais qu'ils sont en paix là où ils sont, surtout Severus…

Harry leva les yeux vers les tableaux vides de Rogue et Dumbledore. Il secoua lentement la tête et soupira. La cloche sonna soudain et le brun se leva.

— Reviendrez-vous ? demanda McGonagall en se levant à son tour.

— Bien entendu, répondit Harry. Maintenant que j'ai fait le premier pas, je reviendrais, vous avez ma promesse.

McGonagall sourit puis elle le prit dans ses bras et le brun soupira. Quand il recula, elle lui caressa le visage.

— Vous ressemblez tellement à James, dit-elle doucement. Il serait si fier de vous !

— Il l'est, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je le sais…

McGonagall hocha la tête.

— Prenez soin de vous, maintenant, et tâchez de renouer avec Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle. Je pense que cette amitié en vaut la peine.

— Vous croyez ?

— Les choses ont changé, Harry, vous n'êtes plus les adolescents chipoteurs d'alors, à présent. Vous voyez les choses sous un autre angle. Essayez, vous verrez, je suis certaine que les choses s'arrangeront.

Harry hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire puis, après une dernière accolade, il s'approcha de la cheminée et s'engouffra dedans en appelant la cabane de Hagrid, McGonagall lui ayant confirmé que ses amis s'y trouvaient.

Quand Hagrid vit débarquer Harry dans son salon, il sourit et lui indiqua un tabouret. Hermione le regarda alors et lui prit la main solidement.

— Merci, Mione, dit le Gryffondor. Merci de m'avoir forcé à venir.

— Hé, c'est moi aussi, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est Hermione qui a eut l'idée de venir me chercher, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Le blond inclina la tête. Hagrid demanda alors aux jeunes sorcières s'ils voulaient partager son dîner et tous trois acceptèrent. Malefoy envoya simplement un mot à son père pour lui indiquer où ils étaient, et Harry fit la même chose avec les Dursley.

.

Au Manoir Malefoy, quand Lucius lut le mot un peu charbonneux qui s'échappa de sa cheminée, il regarda la pendule et hocha la tête. Il décida alors d'aller dîner dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Sedia qui, si elle trouva la décision très étrange, n'en fut cependant pas moins ravie car elle détestait manger toute seule au fin fond de cette grande cuisine.

Prendre son repas et discuter avec un Elfe de Maison, un an en arrière, Lucius Malefoy ne l'aurait même jamais envisagé. Pour lui, les Elfes étaient des domestiques, une sous race de créatures magiques, à peine bonnes à faire le ménage et la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, il avait revu ses valeurs à la hausse et en quelques semaines, seulement, il avait vu le changement chez Sedia. La petite Elfe avait préféré rester avec son Maître plutôt que de suivre Narcissa qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée, de toute façon.

— Maître, vous revoulez de la soupe ?

— Non, merci, Sedia, je vais exploser, répondit Lucius.

L'Elfe sourit et sauta de son tabouret. D'un geste de la main, elle envoya les assiettes dans l'évier, puis un gâteau aux pommes apparut et Lucius haussa les sourcils.

— C'est le fait que je décide de manger avec toi qui te fais faire de la si bonne cuisine, Sedia ? demanda-t-il.

— En partie, je dois l'avouer, répondit la petite créature. Mais c'est surtout parce que Miss Granger habite ici.

— Ah ?

Lucius ser servit du gâteau et une tasse de café apparut près de son bras. Il hocha la tête et Sedia se jucha sur un autre tabouret pour commencer à faire la vaisselle.

— En quoi la présence de Miss Granger… commença Lucius. Oh, ce gâteau est divin !

— Merci, Maître ! s'exclama Sedia, ravie. Et la présence de Miss Granger sous ce toit me ravit, tout simplement. Je n'aimais pas trop Madame, vous le savez, Maître…

— Oh oui, je m'en suis aperçu… Et jusqu'à ce que tu me dises apprécier la présence de Miss Granger, je pensais que tu détestais tout simplement de recevoir des ordres de la part de femmes, vu que tu es une femelle…

Sedia resta silencieuse un moment.

— Il y a de ça aussi, dit-elle finalement. Avant que Madame ne m'achète, j'ai toujours servi des Maîtres, jamais de Maîtresse, et quand elle a commencé à me donner des ordres, j'ai aussitôt senti que ça n'allait pas me plaire, mais je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre…

L'Elfe se tut et coupa l'eau chaude qui embuait déjà la cuisine. Elle resta pensive un moment puis se retourna sur son tabouret et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Lucius la regarda d'un air surpris.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en avalant sa bouchée de gâteau.

— Miss Granger est trop gentille pour rester près de vous, Maitre, dit Sedia, les sourcils froncés.

— Je te demande pardon ? De quel droit…

— Ne vous fâchez pas, je dis seulement que si elle veut rester vivre ici, il va falloir qu'elle s'endurcisse, reprit Sedia en levant les mains.

— Avec l'année qu'elle vient de vivre, tu ne crois pas que sa peau s'est assez épaissie ? demanda l'homme blond en grimaçant.

— Si, bien sûr, mais elle est tellement heureuse d'être enfin libre, qu'elle en devient presque naïve…

— Une ancienne pute qui devient naïve, on aura tout vu ! s'exclama Lucius en rigolant.

— Un peu de tenue, Maître ! répliqua aussitôt Sedia.

— Oui, pardon, tu as raison, ce n'était pas le bon mot… Mais reconnais quand même que c'est un sacré paradoxe, ce que tu dis là…

— Peut-être, mais je vois des choses, du haut de mon petit mètre, qu'elle et vous ne semblez pas voir, dit alors l'Elfe doucement.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

— Continue ? dit-il.

Sedia regarda le sol un moment, hésitante. Ses oreilles remuèrent et elle soupira.

— Je sens quelque chose entre vous deux, Maître, dit-elle finalement. Mes pouvoirs s'agitent quand vous êtes ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

— Nous ? Miss Granger et moi ? s'étonna Lucius. Enfin, Sedia, elle a le même âge que mon fils, elle…

Lucius se tut et referma la bouche. Il avala sa salive bruyamment et regarda son Elfe de Maison qui hocha la tête.

— Elle n'est plus la jeune sorcière de dix-neuf ans que vous avez connue à l'époque, dit-elle doucement. Une année passée dans les bas-fonds du Chemin de Traverse, l'ont transformée à jamais, elle ne redeviendra jamais la petite ingénue qui étudiait à Poudlard…

Lucius était sous le choc. Sans même s'en rendre compte, et maintenant, il le réalisait, il se comportait avec Hermione comme avec Narcissa, et non comme avec Drago… Il ne la considérait pas comme une jeune sorcière, mais comme une femme faite et prête à entendre ses paroles d'homme…

— Sedia, que dis-tu ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Je dis que vous pourriez essayer, cela ne vous coûtera qu'un peu d'orgueil, si vous en avez encore…

L'homme blond baissa le nez. Il reposa sa fourchette près du gâteau entamé, et soudain, s'excusa et quitta la cuisine. Sedia le regarda partir. Ses oreilles s'agitèrent et elle retourna à sa vaisselle.

.

— Atchoum !

— À tes souhaits, Hermione !

Hagrid déposa un plat sur la table et Hermione se moucha discrètement.

— Quelqu'un parle de moi, dit-elle.

— Mon père ? demanda Malefoy.

— Et avec qui, il est seul à la maison…

— Il y a Sedia, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

— Ton père discute avec son personnel, maintenant ? siffla Harry.

— Je t'en prie, répondit Hermione. Il n'est plus comme avant.

— Oh, moi pour ce que j'ai vu de lui, c'est le même qu'avant, répondit le brun.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre. Depuis quelques jours, maintenant, elle avait d'étranges sentiments concernant Lucius Malefoy. Elle ne vivait au Manoir que depuis une semaine, mais pourtant, chaque matin lorsqu'elle sortait de sa chambre, elle avait l'impression que c'était parfaitement normal. Elle ne se sentait pas invitée dans cette immense maison à la décoration plus que luxueuse, elle s'y sentait chez elle et c'était des plus perturbant.

La jeune femme repensa alors à ce baiser dont elle avait gratifié l'homme blond, le matin-même, et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose. Elle regarda immédiatement les trois autres autour d'elle mais Harry discutait avec Harry, et Malefoy ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Harry.

En regardant le Serpentard, la Gryffondor se demanda s'il n'y avait pas autre chose entre lui et son meilleur ami. Le regarde que coulait le blond au brun était presque malsain pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. On aurait presque dit un pervers regardant sa future proie, même si Hermione savait très bien que Malefoy n'oserait jamais faire du mal à Harry, plus maintenant, du moins. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ils ne s'étaient jamais tapés dessus, au collège, leurs joutes avaient toujours été verbales et d'un puéril parfois désarmant, mais ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux poings. En fait, la seule personne qui n'avait jamais frappé Malefoy, c'était elle, Hermione, en troisième année…

La Gryffondor esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir. Elle secoua la tête en repensant à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversées, Ron, Harry et elle, pendant les six ans qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs amèrement d'avoir dû passer sa septième année en cavale à travers le pays, car à cause de Voldemort et de ses sbires, elle n'avait pas pu passer ses ASPICs, et avait donc raté une chance inespérée d'entrer à l'Université et de continuer ses études.

Non, au lieu de cela, un combat sanglant avait éclaté dans les entrailles mêmes du Château, et pendant des heures, élèves, professeurs et Aurors avaient combattu les Mangemorts pour sauver ce qui restait de leur vieille bâtisse.

Après ça, plus rien n'avait été pour Hermione et les autres. À dix-sept ans, quand on côtoie la mort et une telle violence gratuite, on n'en sort pas indemne. Harry s'était muré chez lui, dans le noir, refusant quasiment de manger ; Hermione avait touché le fond du fond en ne voyant qu'une alternative au suicide, la prostitution. Quant à Ron…

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Ron ou de sa famille pendant des mois avant d'accepter d'aller voir Percy, au Ministère… Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à redevenir la petite sorcière intello d'avant. Elle avait changé, elle avait dû faire des choix qui avaient transformé à la fois sa vie, mais aussi son corps et son esprit, et ce en profondeur et de façon irréversible.

Elle savait qu'à présent qu'elle avait renoué avec la vie, si on peut dire, qu'elle allait devoir continuer à aller de l'avant, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire. Si elle partait de chez les Malefoy, elle irait nulle part où aller, et sans travail, pas de maison, sans maison, pas de travail…

— Ton assiette.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et regarda Hagrid qui tendait la main. Elle lui tendit aussitôt son assiette et il y versa une bonne louche de ragoût de lièvre qui embaumait toute la maison.

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme récupéra son assiette puis décida de ne plus penser à tout ça. Elle s'abima donc dans le ragoût tout en écoutant Harry qu'on ne pouvait plus faire taire.

.


	20. Chapter 19

Assise sur son lit, Hermione était pensive. Cette petite virée à Poudlard avait révélé des choses étranges dont elle n'avait pas conscience, notamment sur cette relation qu'elle avait établie avec Lucius Malefoy.

La veille dimanche, Drago était allé voir sa mère, et Hermione était restée seule au Manoir. Lucius avait passé une bonne partie de la journée dans son bureau, et la jeune femme, elle, dans la bibliothèque. Il ne l'avait rejointe qu'à l'heure du thé, pour le partager avec elle, et ils avaient discuté bouquins jusqu'au dîner.

Hermione regarda la pile de livres sur la commode, près de la porte de sa chambre. Des ouvrages recommandés par Lucius…

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme déplia ses jambes et agita ses pieds ankylosés. Elle se leva ensuite et s'approcha de la haute fenêtre. Elle donnait sur les jardins, derrière le Manoir, et la jeune femme plissa le nez en imaginant, au fond, le Manoir de Rogue, abandonné aux éléments depuis des années.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle vivait chez les Malefoy à présent, et Drago, ravi d'avoir été libéré de son serment avec Astoria, avait déménagé ses affaires de son appartement Londonien pour revenir vivre chez son père. Il avançait l'excuse qu'il était là pour qu'Hermione ne se sente pas trop seule, mais ni son père ni la Gryffondor ne le croyaient.

Une pendule sonna soudain et la jeune femme se retourna. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, une petite horloge en métal était posée. C'était un cadeau de Mrs Granger, quand sa fille était entrée à Poudlard. C'était l'un des rares souvenirs de ses parents, avec leur photo, que la jeune femme avait pu conserver car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de retourner dans son ancienne maison pour récupérer des affaires.

— Midi, souffla la Gryffondor. Allons manger quelque chose…

Aujourd'hui, elle était seule au Manoir. Lucius avait rendez-vous au Ministère, pour une évaluation relative à sa récente libération de prison, et Drago passait la journée avec Harry. La jeune femme était contente que son meilleur ami ait décidé de renouer avec le Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel type de relation ils avaient entretenu, mais se séparer leur avait beaucoup de mal à tous les deux, alors elle était contente pour eux qu'ils puissent se revoir.

.

— Sedia, as-tu quelque chose pour le déjeuner ?

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et l'Elfe de Maison, juchée sur un tabouret, se retourna.

— Je suis en train de préparer, dit-elle. Vous aimez les pâtes à la sauce tomate ?

— Bolognaise ?

L'Elfe agita ses oreilles puis hocha la tête.

— Oui, je peux faire, répondit-elle.

Elle sauta du tabouret et disparut dans le cellier. Elle revint peu après avec un morceau de viande crue et d'un claquement de doigts, elle le transforma en viande hachée assaisonnée.

— La magie, dit Hermione en s'asseyant. C'est vraiment idéal, surtout en cuisine.

— Oh oui ! s'exclama Sedia. Je me demande comment font les Moldus…

— Oh, ils prennent leur temps, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Dis…

— Oui, Miss Granger ?

— Les garçons ne sont pas là… Aurais-tu un petit quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, rien que pour nous ?

Les oreilles de l'Elfe s'agitèrent à nouveau et un sourire étira sa bouche. Elle agita la main et une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes apparurent sur la table. Hermione rigola.

— Nickel ! dit-elle en attrapant la bouteille. Les Elfes de Maison boivent de l'alcool ? s'étonna-t-elle ensuite.

— Si vous saviez… répondit mystérieusement la petite créature en se détournant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et rempli les deux flûtes. Elle envoya voler l'une d'elles vers Sedia qui la remercia d'un sourire goguenard. La Gryffondor prit ensuite la sienne et la dégusta longuement. Grâce à certains de ses clients, elle avait appris à apprécier certains mets raffinés qu'ils lui offraient à la place de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Ainsi, elle avait goûté pour la première fois des huîtres, du caviar, du saumon, tous ces plats qu'en tant que prostituée, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de s'offrir un jour, étant persona non grata dans la majorité des restaurants du Chemin de Traverse.

Comme si elle suivait le fil de sa pensée, Sedia se retourna et observa la jeune sorcière.

— Si vous restez vivre ici, Miss Granger, Maître Lucius vous offrira tout ce que vous rêvez, dit-elle.

— Allons, je ne suis rien pour lui, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant. Je ne suis qu'une ancienne pute qu'il a sauvée de la misère et…

— Ne dites pas ça ! s'exclama Sedia, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione sursauta puis rentra le menton. L'Elfe s'excusa en remuant la tête puis soupira.

— Vous êtes Hermione Granger, dit-elle alors. Vous êtes celle qui a aidé le Survivant à vaincre Lord Voldemort, vous n'êtes pas qu'une vulgaire putain qu'un homme riche à recueillie, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire ça, c'est compris ?

Hermione baissa le nez.

— D'accord… Je suis désolée, Sedia, je…

L'Elfe secoua la tête puis soupira.

— Vous commencez à douter des intentions de Maître Lucius, dit-elle en se retournant vers sa marmite. C'est compréhensible, mais croyez-moi, il ne vous fera jamais souffrir… Il… Je pense qu'il tient à vous plus qu'il n'en a le droit.

Hermione regarda l'Elfe.

— Tu crois ?

— Je le pense, tout du moins… Madame Narcissa est partie, elle n'a pas supporté qu'il revienne, et il se retrouve tout seul dans un moment où il aurait besoin d'une amie… Alors oui, Maître Drago est là, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Pourquoi un père se confierait-il à son fils ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Elle observa les bulles dans le liquide doré devant elle, puis se redressa.

— Tu crois que je pourrais… devenir cette amie ?

— Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez le même âge que Maître Drago, ou peu s'en faut, mais la vie n'a pas été tendre avec vous et vous êtes devenue une femme bien trop tôt… Il ne vous voit pas comme une enfant, si c'est que vous craignez. Ni comme une prostituée.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avala une gorgée de champagne puis Sedia lui demanda si elle pouvait mettre la table. La jeune femme s'exécuta, ravie de sa changer les idées, et se paya le luxe de sortir l'argenterie. Sedia rigola.

— Avec vous comme Maîtresse, Miss Granger, je sens que je ne vais plus jamais m'ennuyer dans cette grande maison ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione rigola à son tour puis elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux en échangeant comme jamais un sorcier n'avait échangé avec un être « inférieur » à lui, et la Gryffondor vit bien que cela faisait plaisir à Sedia d'avoir une autre « femelle » sous ce toit. Elle aimait beaucoup le nouveau Lucius Malefoy, et le nouveau Drago aussi, mais elle se sentait un peu seule depuis le départ de Narcissa, même si la sorcière ne l'avait jamais aimée.

.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione décida d'aller un peu sur internet. Elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelle du monde Moldu depuis des mois, et elle savait qu'elle avait manqué plein de choses. Sachant son père sur les réseaux sociaux, elle alla consulter sur profil sur plusieurs sites et fut très émue, bien plus qu'elle ne le cru, en voyant sa photo et celle de sa mère, prises un peu partout, prouvant que malgré l'effacement de leur mémoire, ils avaient continué à vivre.

— Sans moi…

Hermione renifla. Elle referma l'ordinateur et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Lucius lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser son ordinateur quand elle le voulait, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et là maintenant, elle regrettait de s'être laissée tentée.

— Miss Granger ?

Hermione sursauta et passa ses mains sur son visage.

— Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle. Vous êtes déjà rentré, je…

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous pleurez ?

L'homme blond déposa son manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil puis s'approcha, intrigué. Hermione, qui s'était levée entre-temps, secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est rien, juste quelques… souvenirs…

Lucius regarda l'ordinateur fermé et soupira. Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

— S'il existe un seul moyen au monde pour que vos parents recouvrent la mémoire, nous le trouverons, dit-il. Vous entendez ? Si besoin, je mettrais tout mon argent à votre disposition pour que quelqu'un puisse vous rendre vos parents.

Hermione serra les lèvres et fondit soudain en larmes. Lucius dodelina de la tête puis la prit dans ses bras et la jeune femme se mit à sangloter contre son torse. Il lui caressa le dos en resserrant sa prise.

— Allez-y, dit-il. Pleurez, vous verrez, ça fait du bien…

Un sanglot secoua le corps menu serré contre lui et l'homme soupira alors profondément.


	21. Chapter 20

— Jean ! Bon sang ! Je n'en reviens pas !

Hermione regarda la jeune femme de l'autre côté du comptoir et sourit. Elle déposa ses achats sur le plateau et la vendeuse retira les étiquettes en les déposant dans un panier. Le prix s'afficha aussitôt sur la vieille caisse enregistreuse Moldue des années vingt.

— C'est Miss Granger, maintenant, dit alors Hermione. J'ai quitté le métier.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment allez-vous ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vue, où étiez-vous passée ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se dit, dans le quartier ?

Hermione glissa ses achats dans son sac sans fond et la jeune femme en face d'elle lui sourit mystérieusement.

— Eh bien, étant donné que « Jean » n'est plus sur le trottoir, et quand sa chambre a été nettoyée, tout le monde pense qu'elle a été achetée par un riche… Ou qu'elle est tombée enceinte, dit-elle en posant un coude sur le comptoir.

— Merlin, merci non ! s'exclama Hermione en rigolant. J'ai encore quelques années avant de penser à cette partie de ma vie !

La jeune vendeuse lui décocha un large sourire. Malgré sa réputation, Hermione avait tenu à revenir dans la même boutique où, deux mois en arrière, elle achetait encore sa lingerie en tant que Jean la Prostituée.

— Vous allez bien, sinon ? demanda alors la vendeuse en ouvrant sa caisse enregistreuse. Treize Gallions et onze Noises, s'il vous plait, dit-elle ensuite.

— Oui. Beaucoup mieux qu'avant, comme vous le voyez, répondit Hermione en tapotant sa hanche. D'où ma venue ici…

— Oh, vous avez encore de la marge avant de devoir vraiment tout changer, mais si votre vie s'arrange, alors je suis contente pour vous. Il est gentil avec vous ?

— Oui, très, un peu trop parfois, mais j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il sort d'Azkaban et qu'il veut faire amende honorable.

— Sortit d'Azkaban ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Allons, qui est cet homme, dites-le-moi, s'il vous plaît…

Hermione serra les lèvres, amusée. Durant toute l'année écoulée qu'elle avait passé dans les bas-fonds du chemin de Traverse, cette fille avait été sa seule véritable amie. La seule personne qui discutait librement avec elle sans jamais la juger sur son travail.

— C'est Lucius Malefoy, répondit alors Hermione. Il m'a croisée un jour dans le parc, et en me reconnaissant, il a cherché à me retrouver… Quand je suis partie de la rue, je me suis installée chez lui…

— Alors vous vivez chez lui depuis que vous êtes partie d'ici… répéta la vendeuse, surprise. Oh là, là ! Mais il n'est plus riche, lui, il est… ultra riche !

— Oui, enfin bon, ce n'est pas non plus ce qui m'a poussée à accepter sa demande, hein… répondit la brunette en plissant le nez. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus, concernant les finances…

— Oui, non, d'accord, mais…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— Combien je vous dois ? demanda-t-elle alors. Je suis désolée, je discuterais bien encore, mais j'ai d'autres achats à faire avant le déjeuner…

— Ah… Euh, treize Gallions et onze Noises, s'il vous plaît… Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête puis tendit les pièces et recula d'un pas en prenant son paquet.

— Bonne journée, dit-elle.

— À vous aussi.

Hermione quitta la boutique et transplana dès qu'elle fut dans la rue, à distance raisonnable des autres personnes. Elle reparut au bout du Chemin de Traverse, du côté de l'Église, et soupira profondément en regardant le bâtiment. Elle avait voulu retourner dans cette boutique qu'elle aimait bien à l'époque, mais ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Beaucoup de souvenirs avaient ressurgi, des souvenirs qu'elle avait eut du mal à refouler au fond de sa mémoire et…

— Granger ?

La Gryffondor fit volte-face et ferma les yeux en reconnaissant le fils Malefoy.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé, répondit le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Un peu de shopping, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Je ne suis pas sortie depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais besoin de voir du monde.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

— Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda-t-il.

— Que fais-tu ici, toi ? Je te croyais avec Harry aujourd'hui…

— Je l'étais, mais il a trouvé un travail dans le monde Moldu, alors…

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

— Un travail chez les Moldus ? Mais… Il ne veut plus être Auror ?

— Je crois que ça lui a passé depuis très longtemps, tu sais ? dit le blond en proposant son bras à la brunette.

— Comment ça ?

— Oh, tu sais, Voldemort a été tué, les Mangemorts ne sont plus beaucoup à courir encore dans la nature, alors…

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

— Mais moi ça me va, dit-il. Si notre amitié s'étoffe, ma foi, ce sera moins prenant d'avoir un copain serveur dans un bar Moldu plutôt qu'Auror qui court dans le monde entier dès qu'une alerte retenti quelque part… Les horaires seront moins prenants et je saurais toujours où il est.

Hermione rigola. Elle tapota le bras du blond puis passa son bras au creux de son coude et ils reprirent leur chemin en silence.

— On va manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il est dix heures…

— Et alors ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête. Une odeur de chocolat chaud vint soudain leur chatouiller les narines et ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu avant de se diriger vers la boutique de Florian Fortarôme où déjà, plusieurs personnes convergeaient d'un air gourmand.

.

Au Manoir Malefoy, pendant ce temps, Lucius profitait de l'absence des deux jeunes gens pour faire du tri, avec Sedia, dans les affaires que Narcissa avait entassées au grenier depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné.

— Ce costume est tout mangé, dit Sedia d'un air triste.

— Poubelle alors, répondit Malefoy père. Je doute retourne à l'Opera un jour, de toute façon.

— Miss Granger n'aime pas cela ?

Lucius regarda l'Elfe d'un air surpris.

— Je… l'ignore, dit-il, soudain pensif.

Il s'assit alors sur ses talons – il était en train de fouiller dans une caisse en bois – et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Dis donc, toi, tu n'aurais pas en tête de me la coller dans les bras, par hasard ? dit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que Narcissa…

— Oh, non, Monsieur, loin de moi cette idée, mais reconnaissez que vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux, non ? D'accord, elle est beaucoup plus jeune que vous, pas que vous soyez vieux, hein, mais…

— Oui, bon, abrège…

Sedia esquissa un sourire et ses oreilles remuèrent.

— Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'elle n'est plus une jeune fille, et qu'après ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a sans doute besoin de souffler, que quelqu'un puisse la protéger pour qu'elle puisse oublier cette horrible année qui vient de s'écouler…

— Et tu crois vraiment que cette personne pourrait être moi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Debout sur un tabouret, Sedia se retourna et regarda son Maître presque dans les yeux. Elle haussa alors les épaules puis sauta du tabouret.

— Vous n'allez pas rester seul, si ? dit-elle en ouvrant un coffre. Maître Drago est adulte maintenant, il va peut-être vouloir vivre avec Harry Potter bientôt, et si Miss Granger s'en va, vous vous retrouverez seul…

Lucius grimaça. Il ronfla soudain et se releva en grimaçant.

— Assez bavassé, dit-il. Continuons à trier ces vieilles affaires, que je sache ce que je dois racheter.

— Oui, Maître, soupira Sedia.

.

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent au Manoir vers le milieu de l'après-midi et furent très surpris en découvrant tout un tas de cartons dans le hall d'entrée.

— Bon sang, mais qui emménage ? demanda Drago. Père ! appela-t-il ensuite.

— Au grenier ! répondit le portrait de Lucius sur un ton impérieux.

— Est-ce que… ? dit Hermione en regardant le tableau redevenu immobile.

— C'est un truc de mon père, t'inquiète, répondit le blond. Viens, allons voir ce qu'il fabrique là-haut, d'habitude, il n'y va jamais.

Un carton apparut brusquement dans un nuage de fumée et se posa sur une pile instable. Hermione leva la main, surprise, puis les deux jeunes sorciers montèrent au premier pour déposer leurs affaires avant de gagner le tout dernier étage du manoir, trois étages encore au-dessus d'eux.

— Toutes ses chambres ont été utilisées un jour ? demanda Hermione en passant devant un couloir sombre.

— Oui, fut un temps où beaucoup de Malefoy vivaient dans ce manoir, mais avec les années noires, il s'est vidé et bientôt, nous n'avons plus été que nous trois à vivre ici…

— Tu crois que Harry viendrait s'installer ici, si vous officialisez votre relation ?

Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor et Hermione leva les mains.

— Je n'ai rien dit, dit-elle. Mais pose-lui la question quand même, on ne sait jamais… Surtout si moi, je m'installe ici…

LE blond haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête et s'approcha d'une porte en bois un peu fatiguée, et surtout, entrouverte.

— Père ? demanda-t-il.

— Montez.

Malefoy laissa passer Hermione devant lui dans le raide escalier en bois aux marches couvertes de poussière, et quand ils arrivèrent en haut, ils trouvèrent l'homme blond en bras de chemise, les cheveux noués en un chignon grossier, des mèches blondes éparpillées sur le front.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? demanda Malefoy en posant le pied sur le plancher grinçant.

— Nous trions toutes ces vieilleries, dit Sedia en sortant d'une penderie. Regardez, Maître, de vieilles robes de Madame…

— De ma mère ? demanda Drago.

— Non… De Madame…

— Oh Merlin, dit Lucius en s'approchant. Des robes ayant appartenu à ma mère…

Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha.

— Elle est belle, celle-ci… dit-elle en prenant une chemise de nuit en satin blanc.

— Cadeau, lâcha Lucius en la lui donnant.

— Quoi ? Mais non, enfin… !

— Ce sont de vieilles nippes qui vont partir à la friperie, répondit l'homme blond en se détournant. Prenez ce qui vous plaît, toi aussi, fils.

— Papa…

— Arrêtez, gronda Lucius en les regardant. Ces malles ont presque un siècle, et leur contenu, peut-être plus, et nous avons besoin d'argent, fils. Personne n'était monté dans ce grenier depuis des dizaines d'années, à part ta mère quand elle a monté mes affaires.

Il montra des cartons empilés dans un coin.

— Tout le reste va partir à la friperie ou à la salle des ventes, reprit Lucius. Je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps à entretenir ce manoir si…

Il se tut brusquement et se détourna en grognant. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et se mordit la joue. Elle regarda la robe de nuit dans ses mains et la jeta sur son épaule avant de continuer à fouiller dans la penderie. Elle venait d'avoir une idée, mais elle allait devoir réfléchir à la bonne formulation pour que son hôte ne refuse pas avant même de l'avoir écoutée.


	22. Chapter 21

Hermione repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle soupira et repoussa ses épaisses mèches brunes et regarda le réveil. Il indiquait huit heures et demies. Elle pourrait dormir encore, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait à faire. En effet, elle s'était mise en tête d'aider Monsieur Malefoy à trier toutes les vieilleries que ce Manoir avait amassé pendant près de deux cent ans.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils y étaient, et ils avaient déjà vendu de nombreux objets de collection à des salles des ventes, ce qui avait fait rentrer un peu d'argent, mais selon Lucius, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Soufflant par le nez, Hermione enfila sa robe de chambre et alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Elle prit son peigne à grosses dents et tenta de discipliner ses mèches brunes mais elle aurait surtout besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur…

Après une toilette de chat, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Il faisait un froid de canard dans le manoir, seules les pièces occupées étant chauffées, et en ce mois de juin, alors que dehors le soleil brillait déjà, il ne parvenait pas à réchauffer la vieille bâtisse.

— Déjà levée ?

Hermione sursauta et pivota en resserrant son gilet autour d'elle.

— Monsieur Malefoy… ? Je vous retourne la question, dit-elle.

L'homme blond sourit. Il déposa son manteau et le rangea dans la penderie.

— Je suis allé voir mes chevaux, dit-il. Et j'en ai profité pour aller jusqu'au manoir Rogue.

— Ah…

Hermione pinça les lèvres puis fit un signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Sedia n'était pas là, partie faire des courses, et avait laissé un mot.

— Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la cafetière.

Lucius haussa un sourcil puis alla sortir deux grandes tasses et deux assiettes. Sedia avait préparé le petit-déjeuner avant de partir et il n'y avait plus qu'à réchauffer les œufs brouillés.

— Vous avez l'air bien sérieuse, Miss, dit l'homme en déposant des couverts sur la table.

— En fait, ce n'est pas facile à dire et je suis quasiment sûre que vous allez refuser, mais il faut que je vous le propose.

La jeune femme déposa la cafetière sur la table puis se glissa sur le banc en soupirant.

— La semaine dernière, quand Drago et moi nous vous avons rejoint dans le grenier, vous avez mentionné les finances du manoir…

— Oui, en effet… Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas prêt à déménager.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Tous ces objets vont vous permettre de ramener un peu d'argent, mais sans doute pas suffisamment pour entretenir le manoir encore longtemps, si ?

Lucius plissa le nez et se détourna pour aller chercher les toasts qui venaient de sauter du grille-pain.

— Bon, parlez, Miss Granger, dit-il alors. Que voulez-vous ?

— Moi ? Rien… En fait, si.

— Mais encore ?

Malefoy père se retourna et Hermione l'observa un moment.

— J'aimerai vous aider à entretenir le manoir, dit alors la Gryffondor.

— Hors de question.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle s'était bien entendu attendue à cette réponse, mais elle avait réfléchi toute la semaine.

— Écoutez, je… J'ai mis une option sur le Manoir Rogue et je…

— Quoi ? Mais quand ?

— Il y a un mois environ, le Notaire a baissé le prix après que le toit se soit effondré, c'est une ruine et ce sera un gouffre financier de la faire remettre en état, mais je compte bien le faire et m'y installer. Dès que le Ministère aura reconnu publiquement que c'est grâce à Harry, Ron et moi, que Voldemort a été défait, j'aurais une rente à vie de trente mille Gallions par an, cela couvrira amplement les frais de maintenant d'un manoir en piteux état. Mais d'ici là…

Lucius serra les mâchoires, la surprise passée, puis secoua la tête et s'assit en face de la jeune femme.

— Non, dit-il. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, presque en suppliant. Parce que mon argent est sale ? C'est pour ça que vous n'en voulez pas ?

Lucius baissa le nez. Hermione se redressa alors avec un sourire tendu. Elle hocha la tête et quitta la table.

— Non, Hermione, attendez… !

La jeune femme se figea. Malefoy père pivota alors sur son banc et la regarda.

— L'argent qui sert à entretenir cette demeure est encore plus sale que le vôtre, dit-il. Votre offre est terriblement tentante, ce manoir est un gouffre financier, il me coûte des milliers de Gallions par mois rien qu'en chauffage, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser me donner de l'argent.

— Par fierté, j'imagine ? grimaça la Gryffondor. C'est votre fierté de « sang-pur » vous empêche d'accepter l'aide d'une fille de Moldus, c'est ça ?

Le ton était âpre et Lucius secoua la tête et se leva alors. Il fit face à la jeune femme qui leva la tête pour le regarder.

— Non, dit-il doucement. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que vous n'étiez pas une… une Née-Moldue, du moins pas suivant la définition des Mangemorts… Vos parents sont des Moldus, oui d'accord, mais vous êtes une sorcière, une sorcière puissante, intelligente et très belle…

Hermione haussa un sourcil sous le compliment et esquissa un sourire.

— Me feriez-vous du charme, Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle alors, amusée.

— Je n'oserais pas…

Hermione sourit et ronfla.

— S'il vous plaît, dit-elle alors en reprenant son sérieux. Acceptez mon argent… Le toit a besoin d'être recouvert, certains tapis sont si élimés qu'on s'accroche les pieds dedans… Toutes les vieilleries qu'il y a au grenier suffiront à payer les frais pendant encore quoi, un an, deux ? Et après ? Vous allez vendre le Manoir à un cousin et aller vivre en ville ?

Lucius resta silencieux puis il soupira bruyamment. Hermione pencha la tête.

— J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre le reste de ma vie sans jamais travailler, dit-elle doucement. Je sais que c'est de l'argent sale, mais vous m'avez invitée à venir vivre ici pour que je puisse quitter la rue, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait.

— Je suis sûre que si Potter et Weasley étaient au courant, ils se seraient mis en quatre pour vous aider.

— Sans doute, mais j'aurais refusé.

— Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ma proposition ?

Hermione se mordit la joue et repensa soudain aux paroles de la vendeuse de sous-vêtements, une semaine en arrière.

— Parce que… commença la jeune femme. Parce qu'une fille comme moi a besoin de quelqu'un qui la protège, quand elle quitte la rue, dit-elle finalement en se détournant.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à table et se servit du café. Malefoy senior pivota, étonné par la réponse, et se rassit à table.

— Vous vous sentez… menacée ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

— Non, mais j'ai peur, parfois, quand je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse, qu'on me reconnaisse. Je ne ressemble plus à Jean, bien entendu, j'ai repris mon ancien look sage, mais le visage ne se change pas, Monsieur Malefoy...

Elle marqua une pause puis souffla par le nez.

— Mes… clients, n'auront aucun mal à me reconnaître si je tombe nez à nez avec eux, ajouta-t-elle.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas beaucoup sortie du manoir depuis deux mois ?

— J'imagine… Je me cachais, je pense.

— Et maintenant ?

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement.

— Maintenant, je continue à me cacher, dans un an je me cacherai encore, dans dix ans…

— Dans dix ans, j'espère que votre triste année ne vous perturbera plus autant, la coupa Lucius avec un sourire en coin. Pour en revenir à votre demande, je dois y réfléchir, en parler avec Drago et… aviser ce que cela va générer entre vous et moi.

Hermione le regarda et pinça les lèvres. Elle opina ensuite puis poussa la cafetière vers l'homme qui lui adressa un sourire avant de se servir.

.

— Tu as du culot, tu sais ?

— Oui, je sais…

Allongée sur une couverture, sur l'herbe du jardin du manoir, Hermione releva ses lunettes de soleil et sourit à Malefoy fils. Elle se releva sur les cordes et haussa un sourcil.

— T'as fini de mater ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Oh, je profite de la vue, nuance, répondit le Serpentard en lui tirant la langue.

— Qu'est-ce que dirait Harry s'il savait…

— Sans doute rien.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, surpris, puis tournèrent la tête vers le manoir et Harry sortit des ombres en souriant. Lucius le suivait.

— Je l'ai trouvé sur le palier, dit-il. Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas de piscine… soupira-t-il ensuite en regardant le soleil.

Il se détourna presque aussitôt et Hermione le regarda avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui vint s'asseoir près de Malefoy. Quand les deux garçons se sourirent, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda alors Malefoy.

— J'ai décidé de venir voir ce manoir dont tu vantais les richesses pendant que nous étions à Poudlard, répondit le brun en s'asseyant sur la couverture.

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue en passant, puis soupira en regardant la bâtisse.

— Elle a besoin d'un coup de neuf, dit-il. Le toit semble partir en morceaux, et toutes ces fenêtres barricadées, ça ne donne pas envie.

— Tu devrais voir le Manoir Rogue, soupira alors Hermione. Ma maison est un taudis qui risque de tomber au premier coup de vent…

— Ta maison ? répéta Harry. Tu l'as acheté ?

— Non… Pas encore, mais j'ai mis une option dessus. Avant, je dois régler quelques petites choses avec son cher papounet…

Elle indiqua Malefoy de l'index et celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

— Traduction ? demanda Harry en regardant son compagnon.

Malefoy croisa les bras.

— Granger s'est mis en tête de participer aux frais du Manoir Malefoy, dit-il. Mais mon père n'est pas vraiment d'accord, Hermione est son invitée, et aux dernières nouvelles, les invités ne sont pas censés payer quoi que ce soit.

— Okay… Donc tu veux mettre du fric dans cette bicoque là… et dans l'autre ? demanda Harry.

— Précisément. Mais pour rénover le Manoir Rogue, je vais sagement attendre que le Ministère de la Magie reconnaisse publiquement nous avoir abandonnés, Ron, toi et moi, et nous fasse des excuses en nous versant une rente annuelle fixée par nos soins.

Harry blêmit.

— Tu es sérieuse ? dit-il en regardant Malefoy.

— Moi, je n'y suis pour rien, hein, elle s'est collé ça dans la tête toute seule…

Hermione soupira et s'assit. Elle ramena son paréo sur ses cuisses et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

— Écoute Harry, dit-elle. Sans nous, nous trois, et uniquement nous trois, Voldemort serait encore en vie et nous ne serions certainement plus là pour en parler. C'est grâce à nous que nous avons réussi à ce que toi tu puisses le tuer. Nous avons passé un an à risquer nos vies pour détruire ces putains d'Horcruxes, nous y avons laissé une partie de notre innocence, et ça, _personne_ ne s'en est inquiété ! Aujourd'hui, Ron est claquemuré chez lui, toi tu as été si près du fond que tu l'as presque touché du doigt, quant à moi…

Elle serra les mâchoires et tourna la tête. Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis regarda de nouveau Harry.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle. Tu vas aller voir Shacklebolt.

— Quoi, maintenant ? Mais…

— Maintenant, demain, la semaine prochaine ! Peu importe, Harry, mais moi j'en ai assez d'avoir peur dès que met les nez dehors !

— Peur ? dit Malefoy. Pourtant tu es sortie plusieurs fois depuis que tu vis ici et…

— En deux mois, Drago, je suis sortie trois fois… ! dit la Gryffondor. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'un homme puisse me reconnaitre sur le Chemin de Traverse ! En une année, j'ai eu des centaines de clients, des milliers ! N'importe quel homme que je vais croiser peu me reconnaitre et jeter la honte sur ma famille !

Elle secoua la tête puis soudain se leva et rentra dans la maison. Elle tomba sur Lucius dans la salle à manger et l'homme n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Il lui caressa alors le dos en posant son menton sur sa tête, et regarda dehors. Son fils et Harry regardaient dans la direction de la maison mais ne pouvaient pas les voir à cause de la luminosité extérieure. Quand ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et Malefoy posa sa main sur le genou de son compagnon, Lucius baissa les yeux.

Hermione recula alors et il lui caressa la joue.

— Venez, dit-il. Vous avez besoin d'un petit remontant, on dirait...

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner dans l'ancien boudoir de Narcissa, reconverti en fumoir.

.


	23. Chapter 22

— Bien, nous faisons donc ainsi ?

— Oui… Je vous fais un chèque ?

— Si vous avez, un chèque de banque, sinon un virement depuis Gringotts.

Hermione hocha la tête.

— Vingt mille Gallions, donc, dit-elle en se levant.

— Vous allez y laisser toutes vos économies, Miss Granger, dit le Notaire d'un air désolé.

— À présent, c'est moi que cela regarde, répondit la jeune femme. Préparez les papiers, je vous enverrais l'argent dès que je serais rentrée.

Le Notaire hocha la tête puis Hermione quitta le bureau après lui avoir serré la main brièvement. Elle transplana quand elle fut dans le couloir et reparut, non pas dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy, mais à Pré-au-Lard.

.

— Je ne sais pas si ça a été une bonne idée, Hermione…

— Le professeur Rogue vous a tout légué, Madame, répondit Hermione en regardant McGonagall. Mais vous n'auriez jamais rénové ce manoir, je me trompe ? Il aurait fini par tomber en poussière et le seul bien que les Rogue n'aient jamais possédé, aurait disparu dans l'ignorance la plus totale, tout comme le dernier membre de cette famille.

McGonagall ne répondit rien. Elle se servit une tasse de thé et Hermione debout devant le bureau, souffla par le nez.

— Je devais le faire, dit-elle alors. Le professeur Rogue n'a jamais été quelqu'un de gentil avec moi, ou avec les autres Gryffondors, mais pour sa mémoire, je devais le faire. Je sais que je vais y laisser des plumes, mais…

Le Directrice de Poudlard secoua la tête.

— Ne dites rien, dit-elle. Parlez-moi plutôt de votre nouvelle vie chez les Malefoy…

Hermione esquissa un sourire puis s'assit et McGonagall poussa vers elle une tasse de thé.

.

— Père, c'est…

— Je sais, on dirait de l'extorsion, mais j'ai fait tous les calculs plusieurs fois et avec l'aide de Miss Granger, ce manoir sera retapé d'ici l'été prochain.

— Père, vous lui demandez presque mille cinq cent Gallions par mois… dit Malefoy junior, choqué.

— Je sais, je sais !

Lucius porta ses mains à son visage puis soupira profondément.

— Qu'est-ce je peux faire d'autre ? demanda-t-il alors. Elle insiste, Drago…

Le Serpentard serra les lèvres puis haussa les épaules.

— Épousez-la, lâcha-t-il alors. Ainsi, lui demander de l'argent ne sera plus considéré comme… de l'escroquerie.

Lucius fit un bond dans son fauteuil.

— Tu es fou ?! s'exclama-t-il. Elle…

— Elle a dix-neuf ans, vingt dans quelques semaines, c'est une femme, elle est belle, elle est riche… Que vous faut-il de plus ?

Lucius secoua vivement la tête.

— Alors je vais l'épouser, dit Drago en croisant les bras.

— Merlin ! répliqua aussitôt son père.

— Mais bon sang, reconnaissez que cette fille est plus riche que nous deux réunis ! répliqua alors Drago à son tour sur le même ton. Grâce à son argent, ce manoir sera plus beau qu'il ne l'aura jamais été ! Et il sera purifié de toute sa magie noire !

Lucius quitta son fauteuil et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-il alors. Je ne peux pas lui infliger une telle chose !

— Infliger… ? répéta Drago, surpris. Infliger quoi ? Notre nom ?

Son père le regarda et déglutit.

— Drago, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi… dit-il alors.

— Il n'empêche que vous l'avez dit. Vous pensez donc réellement que notre nom est un fardeau ? Si j'épouse Potter, père, il ne sera pas question que j'abandonne mon nom ! Je suis un Malefoy, je suis fier de l'être !

— Je…

Mais Drago se leva et quitta le bureau de son père.

— Drago… !

La porte se referma et Lucius s'appuya contre la bibliothèque en soupirant profondément. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et retourna à son bureau. Là, sur une feuille, s'étalaient toutes les dépenses mensuelles du manoir, englobant les divers entretiens urgents et les défenses régulières, et à côté, sur une autre feuille, l'argent qui rentrait. Et la différence était facile à voir…

— Je vais devoir retourner travailler, dit alors l'homme blond en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Mais qui voudra d'un ancien Mangemort réformé ? Le Ministère me mettra au premier étage, avec les gens de moindre importance qui sont remplaçables et…

Lucius soupira et s'appuya contre son dossier. Son regard se posa sur le portrait austère de son père, Abraxas Malefoy, dont le père avait fait construire le Manoir aux alentours de la fin des années dix-huit cent… Depuis, ça avait toujours été des Malefoy qui y avaient vécu, et Lucius ne concevait pas de devoir un jour le quitter et le vendre à un cousin. Où irait-il s'il n'avait plus le Manoir ?

— Que dois-je faire, Père ? demanda-t-il alors au tableau. Miss Granger est beaucoup plus jeune que moi, elle a plus de vingt ans de moins que moi, mais elle n'est plus une enfant depuis longtemps et…

Lucius se tut et pivota alors pour regarder le paysage par les hautes fenêtres de son bureau. Le mois de juin était chaud et beau cette année, mais cela n'augurait pas un bon mois de juillet et encore moins un beau mois d'aout.

Repivotant vers son bureau, Lucius observa les papiers étalés sur le meuble. Depuis sa sortie de prison, il s'efforçait de maintenir le manoir dans un état vivable. L'hiver avait été rude car seules les pièces habitées étaient chauffées, et uniquement quand elles étaient occupées… Malheureusement, ce vieux manoir avait plus de cent ans à présent et il n'avait jamais été restauré de la cave au grenier…

— Si je lui demande de m'épouser, ce sera uniquement par commodité, dit alors l'homme blond en regardant le portrait de son père. Elle veut participer aux dépenses du manoir, d'accord, mais pas en me donnant un loyer, elle n'est pas ici en tant que locataire.

Quittant son fauteuil, Lucius gagna la chambre de son fils et lui exposa sa décision. Drago sembla comprendre. Après tout, il n'y avait pas lieu d'y avoir des sentiments entre son père et son amie, même si, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la Hermione Granger qui vivait chez lui depuis deux mois, était bien loin de celle qu'il enquiquinait au collège, trois ans en arrière…

.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Un mariage de convenances n'engage à rien, fils, répondit Lucius. Il y aura un contrat qui établira ce que chacun doit donner pour le « pot commun » si je puis dire, et voilà.

Drago, assis sur son lit, grimaça.

— Vous l'appréciez ?

— Qui, Miss Granger ?

— Non, Sedia ! Voyons, père…

Lucius fronça les sourcils puis soupira. Debout devant la fenêtre, il croisa les bras et inclina le menton.

— Oui, dit-il alors. Je l'apprécie. J'y ai mis le temps, mais je reconnais enfin qu'elle est une vraie sorcière, qu'elle l'a toujours été, et que ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses parents sont des Moldus. Et puis, en devenant une Malefoy, elle aura plus de facilités à évoluer dans ce monde et aura moins de craintes d'être reconnue par ses… clients.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

— Vous n'arrivez pas à digérer ce qu'elle a dû faire, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en quittant son lit.

— J'ai du mal, en effet… Je ne comprends pas qu'une jeune femme, qui qu'elle soit, n'ait plus que cette possibilité là pour s'en sortir. Mais n'en parlons plus, elle est sortie de ce mauvais endroit, elle va pouvoir aspirer à une vie meilleure, et si je le peux, je l'aiderai à faire en sorte que le Ministère reconnaisse que c'est grâce à Potter que Voldemort n'est plus, et non pas des Aurors.

Drago secoua la tête.

— J'ai du mal à croire que les gens aient pu tomber dans le panneau, quand même, je veux dire, il y avait beaucoup de monde quand il est mort… Une majorité de Mangemorts, d'accord, mais il y avait aussi tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard… Pourquoi personne n'est allé dire que les allégations du Ministère étaient fausses ?

— Va savoir ? Les paroles de personnes blessées, choquées, n'a sans doute aucune valeur aux yeux du Ministère… répondit Lucius avec un haussement d'épaules. Pour la gloire, il vaut mieux que ce soit un Auror qui ait fait ça, plutôt qu'un gosse de seize ans qui a été tué par un Avada et est revenu à la vie grâce à une des Reliques de la Mort, une chose censée être une légende de Conte pour enfant…

Drago grimaça. Il n'avait pas vu le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort, ses parents avaient préféré fuir avant, afin de ne pas se faire prendre par les Aurors si jamais le Lord perdait le combat. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient été retrouvés, capturés, jugés, emprisonnés, Drago avait épluché tous les journaux, tous les articles de magazines, et il n'avait jamais trouvé une seule mention du nom de Harry, de Ron ou d'Hermione, comme étant les véritables vainqueurs de cette guerre…

— Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait leur donner un coup de main ?

— À qui ? Potter est grand, Drago, il saura se faire entendre, ne t'en fais pas, mais si tu veux le lui suggérer, ne t'en prive pas, répondit Lucius. Je vais en parler à Miss Granger, du reste j'ai beaucoup de chose à discuter avec elle, donc dès qu'elle rentrera, si tu pouvais t'éclipser un moment ?

Haussant les sourcils, Malefoy junior hocha finalement la tête. Son père le laissa alors et redescendit dans son bureau, pensif, et surtout un peu anxieux. Jamais de sa vie, il avait eu à négocier avec une femme, et encore moins, à négocier un éventuel mariage...

.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, voir même un peu plus que l'heure, quand Hermione rentra au Manoir Malefoy. Elle avait discuté avec McGonagall toute la matinée, et s'était même payé le culot d'aller jusqu'au Manoir Rogue avant de rentrer. Comme elle s'y était attendue, c'était une ruine, mais au moins, le toit était encore en place et elle n'y avait vu aucun trou. Rogue n'ayant jamais vécu dans le manoir que sa mère avait hérité de ses parents, mais toujours à l'Impasse du Tisseur, dans sa maison d'enfance, il n'avait pas été habité depuis plus de vingt ans… et cela se voyait.

— Je suis rentrée !

— Miss Granger ? Vous pouvez venir dans la bibliothèque, s'il vous plait ?

Surprise, Hermione déposa son manteau et rejoignit la bibliothèque. Elle trouva Lucius debout devant l'une des hautes fenêtres, et l'ambiance était particulièrement pesante.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

— J4aurais aimé vous parler de quelque chose… concernant votre proposition pour m'aider à maintenir cette maison dans un état habitable.

— Ah… Vous avez l'air bien tendu pour une conversation aussi banale…

— Venez, allons dans le salon…

Hermione plissa le nez et le suivit dans la pièce adjacente qui était un petit salon de lecture confortable. Ils prirent place dans deux fauteuil et Lucius proposa qu'ils déjeunent ici, comme Drago avait quitté la maison pour la journée.

La jeune femme parut très surprise de ce tête-à-tête, mais elle accepta. Après tout, elle aussi avait deux trois choses à dire à cet homme qui avait pris le risque de l'héberger malgré son passé de fille de joie…


	24. Chapter 23

— Vous en êtes certain ?  
— Non, mais pour ma conscience, j'aurais moins de peine à demander de l'argent à mon épouse qu'à une locataire, même si vous m'avez assuré que payer un loyer ne vous dérangerait pas.  
— En effet, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, j'ai une chambre plus que spacieuse, j'ai pu la décorer comme je le voulais sans acheter un seul meuble, je peux aller et venir dans presque tout le manoir sans autorisation et faire comme chez moi... Sincèrement, Monsieur Malefoy, je...  
— Je sais, Miss, mais comprenez mon point de vue, mettez-vous à ma place un moment et imaginez que vous ayez une maison, une grande maison familiale, et qu'elle ait grand besoin d'un coup de neuf. Vous vivez seule et vous avez juste votre fils avec vous qui, même s'il est en âge de vivre sa vie, ne va pas dépenser de l'argent dans une maison où il ne vivra pas toute sa vie...

Hermione inclina la tête pour acquiescer. Lucius s'adossa alors à son fauteuil et soupira.

— Vous vivez chez moi gracieusement, dit-il. Je vous ai littéralement sortie de la rue, et je n'attends rien en retour pour cela...  
— Mais votre manoir tombe en ruines et vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour le maintenir, dit Hermione. Je vous ai proposé un loyer, cela vous gêne et vous voulez m'épouser pour régler ce dilemme, mais il y a peut-être une autre solution.  
— Laquelle ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

— La solution qui pourrait m'aider à rénover le Manoir Rogue dans la foulée, dit-elle. Une Maison d'Hôtes.

Un silence pesant dégringola sur la pièce et Lucius blêmit. Il se redressa et regarda la jeune femme assise en face de lui, bras et jambes croisés.

— Excusez-moi... dit-il. Une quoi ?  
— Une Maison d'Hôtes, répéta Hermione. C'est quelque chose qui se fait beaucoup chez les Moldus ces dernières années. Vous proposez des chambres à louer pour une ou plusieurs nuits, et le petit-déjeuner. Les gens arrivent quand ils arrivent, s'installent, et vivent avec nous pendant leur séjour.  
— Avec nous... ? Genre, un couple de Moldus inconnus vient s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Narcissa et font comme chez eux pendant un temps donné, et en échange, ils me paient ?  
— Exactement... En quelques mois, si cela fonctionne bien, on pourrait avoir de quoi refaire le toit, dit Hermione. Cependant, avant, il va falloir s'organiser et refaire quelques chambres, écrire des règles de vie dans la maison et délimiter les pièces interdites aux locataires.

Lucius grimaça.

— Tout cela me paraît bien compliqué, dit-il. Cette idée est-elle pour éviter de m'épouser ?

Hermione serra les lèvres.

— Non, dit-elle en décroisant les bras. Mais autant j'ai déjà la base de ce qu'il faut faire pour ouvrir une Maison d'Hôtes dans le Manoir, sorcière ou Moldue, comme vous voudrez, autant je dois réfléchir pour ce qui est de ce mariage, car même s'il ne m'engage à rien, cela reste un mariage et je deviendrais un Malefoy, je perdrais ce qui me reste de mes parents et...  
— N'en dites pas plus, la coupa Lucius en levant la main. Je comprends. Prenez votre temps, réfléchissez-y, moi de mon côté, je vais étudier votre proposition et voir si c'est faisable avec uniquement des sorciers, car j'ai peur que les Moldus... vous comprenez.

Hermione opina. Elle quitta alors le petit salon et regagna sa chambre. Elle devait encore envoyer au Notaire un ordre de transfert de vingt mille Gallions pour que l'acte de propriété du Manoir Rogue soit modifié à son nom...

.

Hermione quitta sa chambre et tira la porte dans son dos. Elle sentit soudain une présence et se retourna. Elle sourit à Lucius qui sortait lui aussi de sa chambre.

— Bonjour, Hermione...  
— Bonjour... Vous vous levez seulement ?  
— Oh, non, je suis venu chercher un livre... Vous avez dormi tard, ce matin...

Hermione hocha la tête.

— Oui, j'ai veillé tard en cherchant un moyen qui puisse vous permettre d'entretenir cette maison, et me permettre dans la foulée, de rénover le manoir Rogue...

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

— Alors, vous l'avez donc acheté... dit-il.  
— Une bouchée de pain, mais oui, répondit la jeune femme.

Lucius soupira par le nez et la rejoignit comme elle s'éloignait vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers l'autre partie du palier, il haussa un sourcil.

— Voudriez-vous visiter ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— Visiter ? Est-ce si grand que cela ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
— Il y a quatre chambres de ce côté du palier, quatre de l'autre, huit de plus au deuxième étage, et huit au troisième, répondit Lucius. Il y a des greniers dans chaque toit du manoir, blindés de choses en tous genres...

Hermione se souvint alors y être allée avec Malefoy, quelques temps en arrière... Elle regarda alors Lucius et passa sa main dans le creux de son bras.

— Allons-y, dit-elle. Au fait, où est Drago ?  
— Chez Potter... Si j'ai bien compris, Potter a dans l'idée d'aller vivre chez Black et il se pourrait qu'il demande à mon fils de s'installer avec lui...

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne savait pas que la relation entre Harry et son ancienne Némésis, était aussi aboutie... Avec un mouvement d'épaules, elle éluda l'histoire et enjoignit son hôte à lui faire visiter la maison.

.

— Chaque chambre à une salle de bains, dit Lucius comme Hermione entrait dans la première chambre du deuxième étage. Comme vous le voyez, un peu de ménage ne serait pas du luxe, mais globalement, tout est en très bon état.  
— Il faudra des literies neuves, dit Hermione. Pas question que les clients dorment dans des draps qui ont près de cent ans.

Comme Lucius grimaçait, Hermione s'empressa de préciser qu'elle s'occuperait de tout. Il grimaça encore plus et la jeune femme souffla.

— Pourquoi refusez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en revenant vers lui.  
— Je ne refuse pas... Je pense simplement qu'un mariage serait beaucoup moins... compliqué.

Hermione serra les lèvres. Ils quittèrent la pièce et retournèrent dans le couloir au sol moquetté poussiéreux.

— Écoutez, Lucius, dit la jeune femme. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de perdre à nouveau mes parents...  
— Vous ne... Oh, je vois, oui... Mais sachez que je ne vous obligerai pas à porter mon nom, sinon lors d'actes administratifs...

Hermione plissa le nez. Elle prit les mains de l'homme dans les siennes et il serra les doigts. Il récupéra ensuite une main et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle se glissa alors dans ses bras et il l'enlaça doucement. Elle soupira contre lui puis se redressa.

— Vous épouser mettrait définitivement ma vie de putain, derrière moi, dit-elle. Mais psychologiquement, je ne suis pas sûre de supporter qu'on m'appelle Madame Malefoy...

Lucius lui caressa la joue et hocha la tête.

— Je comprends... Prenez votre temps, et s'il faut que nous fassions ce que vous avez proposé avant que vous ne consentiez à prendre une décision, alors nous le ferons, répondit l'homme blond.

Hermione sourit doucement. Lucius l'embrassa alors sur le front puis, passant son bras sur ses épaules, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Hermione se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

.

— Une maison d'hôtes ?  
— Oui, tu connais ?

Harry hocha la tête. Juché sur un escabeau, il était en train de dépendre les vilaines tentures vertes du salon de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Malefoy leva les bras pour réceptionner le lourd tissu, et Harry descendit en le remerciant.

— Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, dit-il alors. Je crois savoir que les séjours sont relativement chers dans une maison d'hôtes, et avec le nombre de chambres que vous avez, ce sera facile de faire rentrer une jolie somme assez rapidement. Votre Elfe pourra suivre ?  
— Potter, c'est un Elfe de Maison, elle saura tout faire toute seule, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Le Gryffondor lui tira la langue puis ils allèrent jeter les vieux rideaux dans une benne à l'arrière de la maison qui était déjà bien pleine de toutes les vieilleries de la grande maison. Quand ils revinrent dans la maison, Malefoy passa devant l'escalier et un hurlement retentit. Il bondit de frayeur et jura.

— Chéri, jures-moi que tu vas te débarrasser de cette horreur ! s'exclama-t-il, une main sur le cœur. Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps de me faire insulter à chaque fois que je vais passer devant cet escalier... surtout que je suis loin d'être un "traître à ma race"!

Harry, retourné dans le salon, rigola et Malefoy le rejoignit en récupérant ses gants de travail. Il les enfila et regarda son compagnon qui était en train de chercher comme démanteler un vieux bar démodé.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas la magie ?  
— Cette maison est trop ancienne, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un truc me tombe sur le nez parce que j'ai réactivé je ne sais quel charme endormi.

Il donna alors un solide coup de poing sous le plateau et il se désolidarisa aussitôt. Malefoy vint l'aider à le retirer et les deux garçons se regardèrent alors, perplexes.

— Si je m'attendais à ça... dit Malefoy. Ton parrain a d'autres cachettes comme ça ?

Harry sourit et ils posèrent le plateau à côté d'eux puis le Gryffondor plongea la main dans le bar en tira plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, et trois boîtes en fer et en bois soigneusement fermées.

Prenant une boîte, Drago la secoua et Harry fit la grimace.

— Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, dit-il. Vieille maison, tu as oublié ?

Malefoy serra les lèvres et reposa la boîte.

— Ouais, dit-il. Je te laisse les boîtes, je vais aller ranger les bouteilles...  
— Ben voyons...

Harry secoua la tête et regarda le Serpentard s'en aller en chantonnant, les six bouteilles d'alcool serrées dans ses bras. Il disparut dans la cuisine et le brun baissa alors les yeux sur les trois boites devant lui. Il y en avait une en bois avec une serrure, couverte de plusieurs années de poussière, et les deux autres étaient en métal, comme ces petits coffres-forts pour enfant qu'on peut trouver dans les magasins pour Moldus.

— Bon, voyons voir…

Harry tira sa baguette magique et murmura le sort pour déverrouiller les cadenas d'un des deux coffres en métal. Il le retira ensuite et bascula le couvercle. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit des photos d'identités de son parrain, quand il était enfant et adolescent, ainsi que plusieurs objets du passé auxquels il devait tenir.

Dans le second coffret en métal, les objets avaient appartenu à une fille, il y avait des fleurs séchées, des bracelets, des barrettes et autres. Harry le mit de côté et s'intéressa au coffret en bois. Il était ouvragé, et avait très bien résisté au temps, contrairement aux deux autres piquetés de rouille.

— Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda Malefoy en revenant dans le salon.  
— Des souvenirs de Sirius quand il était petit, et ceux d'une fille, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu une sœur…  
— Ma mère et Bellatrix étaient cousines avec Black, dit Drago. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils devaient toujours être ensemble.  
— Tu crois ? On va dire que oui, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer ta mère et ta tante jouer à la poupée…

Malefoy rigola. Harry entreprit alors d'ouvrir le coffret en bois et les deux garçons découvrirent d'autres souvenirs, encore plus anciens.

— Je la connais, dit alors Malefoy.  
— C'est la mère de Sirius, Walburga Black. C'est le portrait, dans l'escalier…  
— Ah d'accord… Elle était plus jolie quand elle était jeune.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Il déposa ensuite les autres souvenirs sur le plateau du bar et ne trouva rien de spécial qui vaille qu'on s'y intéresse, sinon un pendentif en or avec le blason des Black gravé dessus.

— Tu peux toujours le garder, c'est ta famille, après tout, dit Malefoy.  
— Et la tienne, répondit Harry.

Un silence s'installa et Malefoy soupira profondément.

— Et dire que nous sommes cousins, toi et moi, et qu'on ne l'a jamais su parce que les Black se détestaient entre eux.  
— Ouais… Heureusement, on n'a pas l'intention d'avoir des enfants ! répliqua Harry en rigolant.

Malefoy ronfla puis ils rangèrent les coffres et entreprirent de finir de démonter le vieux bar branlant.


	25. Chapter 24

— Hermione ?  
— Dans la chambre !

Drago s'approcha prudemment d'une porte ouverte au second étage du manoir et évita de justesse un gros nuage de poussière qui jaillit dans le couloir.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas chassé.  
— Oh, pardon... ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en rigolant. Désolée !  
— Ce n'est pas grave...  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu te lasses déjà de Harry ?  
— Non, il m'a mis dehors.

Hermione ronfla. Appuyée sur un balai en paille, affublée d'un grand tablier et d'un fichu autour de ses cheveux, elle avait tout l'air de la femme de ménage zélée.

— Tu as décidé de toute nettoyer toute seule ? demanda alors Drago.  
— Rien ne t'empêcher de prendre un balai et de m'aider, retorqua la brunette.  
— Euh, j'ai déjà donné chez Potter, merci...

Hermione sourit.

— Comment elle avance, cette maison ? demanda-t-elle alors en allant ouvrir la fenêtre. Hm, il va falloir changer ça... dit-elle en regardant la poignée restée dans sa main.

Malefoy avisa alors un parchemin qui flottait non loin de lui, et une plume. Il la regarda noter rapidement de remplacer les fenêtres, puis il reporta son attention sur son amie.

— Où est mon père, sinon ? demanda-t-il. Je le cherche...  
— En ville, répondit la jeune femme. Je l'ai envoyé passer quelques commandes pour les futurs clients.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

— Du genre ? demanda-t-il.  
— Eh bien, une douzaine de nouveaux matelas, avec la literie qui va avec, quatre sommiers, trois baldaquins...  
— Ça va, j'ai saisi, répondit le blond en levant la main.

Il grimaça alors puis tendit la main et un balai apparut dans sa paume.

— La chambre d'en face, répondit simplement Hermione.

Malefoy opina. Tant qu'à s'ennuyer, autant le faire de façon intelligente...

.

— Nous disons donc, douze matelas Queen Size, et leurs oreillers, trois baldaquins et leurs tentures, et quatre sommiers Queen Size également. Il vous faudra autre chose ?  
— Ce sera à ma compagne de vous le dire, répondit Lucius.  
— Votre compagne ? Je vous croyais divorcé...  
— Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, monsieur.  
— Oui, bien sûr, veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur Malefoy. Donc, ce sera tout... J'envoie le devis au Manoir ?

Lucius hocha la tête puis quitta la boutique et inspira profondément quand il fut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait proposé à Hermione de l'épouser, et leur relation avait fait un bond en avant prodigieux, à tel point qu'il s'autorisait à la considérer comme sa femme et que cela ne semblait pas la déranger...

Néanmoins, il avait fait du faire des concessions, et la jeune femme ne consentirait à l'épouser qu'une fois le Manoir refait de fond en combles... Bien sûr pour cela, il allait falloir dépenser de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, ne serait-ce que pour refaire trois ou quatre chambres du premier étage, pour commencer. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure, les autres chambres seraient refaites puis ouvertes au public... Sur les recettes de cette nouvelle façon de vivre, une partie reviendrait à Hermione, l'autre à Lucius, bien évidemment.

Le plan d'Hermione semblait complexe, mais en fait, il était d'une simplicité terrifiante et Lucius n'avait visiblement pas son mot à rire. De toute façon, il était gagnant dans l'histoire car même si des étrangers allaient venir habiter quelques jours dans sa demeure familiale, elle allait être refaite de haut en bas et purgée de toute la magie noire qui y avait élu domicile depuis vingt ans... Et ce, sans qu'il ne débourse un seul Galion ou presque.

.

— Je suis rentré !  
— Ah, père !  
— Oh, Drago... Tu te souviens que tu as une maison ?  
— Hin, hin, siffla le Serpentard. Alors comme ça, vous faites les courses, maintenant ?

Lucius déposa son manteau sur une patère.

— Ce ne sont pas des courses, allons, dit-il. J'avais à faire en ville et Miss Granger en a profité pour me demander de passer dans quelques boutiques... Où est-elle ?  
— Dans sa poussière, là-haut... répondit le blond. Je lui ai donné un coup de main, mais à ce rythme, elle aura fini à la fin de la semaine...  
— Elle ne fait que le plus gros, on va dire, répondit l'homme blond. En fait, elle veut se rendre compte de la quantité de travail qu'i faire dans cette vieille bicoque, et plus elle en découvre, plus je grince des dents, crois moi...  
— Combien tout cela va-t-il nous coûter ? demanda alors Malefoy en suivant son père dans le salon.  
— Cher, répondit ce dernier. Mais j'ai bon espoir que les gens viendront chez nous pour admirer la vue et profiter de la campagne, et non pas pour voir ce que devient la plus puissante famille de sorciers au monde...

Le ton était amer et Drago baissa le nez.

— Laissez la gérance de tout cela à Hermione, dit-il alors. Et je suis certain que d'ici peu, les gens ne sauront même plus qu'ils viennent passer leurs vacances au manoir Malefoy...  
— Je ne suis pas aussi confiant que toi, mon fils, répondit Lucius en entrant dans son bureau. Mais advienne que pourra, ou qui vivra verra... Oh, je ne sais plus, ces Moldus et leurs proverbes aussi !

Malefoy junior rigola puis remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau pour écrire à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien des semaines.

.

— Hermione ?  
— Entrez, mais faites attention au tas de poussière.

Lucius entra dans la chambre et regarda autour de lui. Il hocha la tête et se tourna ensuite vers la jeune sorcière, debout sur un escabeau, en train de dépoussiérer un pauvre tableau qui avait disparu sous le brouillard.

— Bien, vous semblez vous en sortir, et sans l'aide de Sedia, en plus, dit alors l'homme en passant sa main sur le poteau lustré du baldaquin.  
— Hm, oui, ça va, vous avez passé la commande ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

Lucius hocha la tête en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle rejoigne le plancher des vaches sans encombre, et elle lui décocha un sourire auquel il répondit par la même.

— Le boutiquier m'a demandé si c'était tout, mais j'ai répondu que vous seule serez à même de lui répondre, répondit-il alors. Il nous enverra le devis prochainement...

Hermione hocha la tête.

— J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait très peu de rangements dans les chambres, dit-elle alors.  
— La plupart des meubles ont été vendus au fil des années, répondit Lucius. Mais il doit en rester dans les greniers, avec un peu de peinture, ils devraient être comme neufs.

La Gryffondor pinça la bouche.

— L'appât du gain... marmonna-t-elle.

L'homme blond préféra ne rien répondre. Cette maison était un gouffre financier, en hiver, il était impossible de chauffer la moitié des pièces, et certaines chambres n'avaient même pas l'eau ou l'électricité.

— Vous y croyez vraiment, on dirait, non ? demanda alors Lucius.  
— Oui, je suis convaincue que cela peut fonctionner, répondit Hermione. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, vous pourrez revendre le Manoir le quadruple du prix qu'il vous aurait revenu aujourd'hui, puisqu'il aura été refait à neuf.

Lucius grimaça. Hermione lui sourit alors doucement et soupira. Elle lui prit la main dans les siennes et hocha la tête.

— Oui, je sens que ça peut marcher, dit-elle. Si vous m'y aidez, on peut y arriver.

Lucius serra ses doigts sur sa main puis la prit dans ses bras et la jeune femme soupira contre son torse avant de se redresser.

— Et après, consentirez-vous à m'épouserez ? demanda-t-il doucement en repoussant une mèche échappée du fichu blanc qu'elle avait sur les cheveux.  
— Je n'ai rien promis, rappela la jeune femme avec un mince sourire. Je dois encore peser le pour et le contre, même si le contre pèse entre très lourd dans la balance...  
— Être un Malefoy est très difficile, moralement, répondit Lucius en allant s'asseoir au bout du lit sans matelas. Peut-être que Narcissa pourrait répondre à certaines de vos questions ? Elle ne veut plus me parler ou me voir, mais vous...

Hermione serra les lèvres puis haussa les épaules.

— Cela ne me coûtera rien, répondit-elle. Mais le fait que vous comptiez épouser une ancienne pute ne risque pas de la faire tiquer un peu ?  
— Hermione, gronda alors l'homme, les sourcils froncés. Votre langage... !

Hermione baissa le nez puis soupira.

— Désolée, dit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne dirais pas les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Lucius se releva et s'éloigna alors vers la porte de la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau et l'observa un moment avant de se tourner vers la jeune sorcière.

— Tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas cela, dit-il. Plus maintenant, et que vous ne le serez plus jamais.

Il hocha la tête en guise de salut, puis quitta la chambre et Hermione inspira en serrant les mâchoires. Elle s'adossa contre le manteau de cheminée et croisa les bras en se mordant la joue. Soudain, elle arracha son fichu et se défit de son tablier poussiéreux, avant de quitter la chambre à son tour. Elle redescendit au premier étage, notant par-dessus la rambarde que son hôte se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Rapidement, la jeune femme alla se débarbouiller puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entra dans le bureau de Lucius sans frapper.

— Monsieur Malefoy, je...  
— Non, Miss Granger... !

La jeune femme se figea en regardant les deux hommes en noir tenaient Lucius en joue de leurs baguettes.

— Des Mangemorts ?! s'exclama alors la Gryffondor en faisant apparaître sa baguette dans sa main.  
— Ne bougez pas, dit alors l'un des deux Mangemorts, au visage caché par un masque en argent. Sinon, il meure.  
— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme. Lucius, qu'est-ce que... ?  
— « Lucius » va gentiment venir avec nous, et vous allez rester ici, sans bouger, c'est compris ? demanda alors l'autre Mangemort, au visage caché également.  
— Mais non ! répliqua Hermione. Allez-vous-en ! Il a payé sa dette au monde sorcier ! Laissez-le tranquille !  
— Hermione, je vous en prie, ne faites rien de malheureux... dit alors Lucius.

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires, et sa baguette émit de petites étincelles. Les deux Mangemorts posèrent alors chacun une main sur l'épaule de Lucius avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Dans un dernier élan, Hermione lança un Stupéfix sur le nuage, mais son sortilège passa au travers et brisa une horloge ancienne posée sur le manteau de la cheminée juste derrière.

— Lucius ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme.

Elle se jeta alors en avant, mais tout comme son sortilège, passa au travers du nuage et trébucha. Elle bouscula un guéridon et ne put alors que regarder les deux Mangemorts s'envoler par une fenêtre ouverte...

— Lucius...

La jeune femme, sous le choc, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

— Drago ! appela-t-elle. Drago !

Elle se rua dans l'entrée et le jeune homme apparut en haut de l'escalier, affolé.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
— Ton père... Ton père vient d'être enlevé !

Le Serpentard pâlit.

— Quoi ?

Le silence s'installa alors dans la demeure, pesant comme une chape de béton.


	26. Chapter 25

— Tenez, Miss Granger…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Narcissa et esquissa un sourire en prenant le verre d'alcool qu'elle lui tendait.

— Merci, Madame Malefoy…  
— Black, répondit la sorcière en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de la jeune femme. Je suis divorcée, à présent, alors j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille.

Hermione sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle serra un peu ses jambes sous elle en tirant la couverture qui les recouvraient, et soupira profondément. Elle regarda le fond d'alcool dans son verre puis le déposa sur la table.

— Où est Drago ? demanda alors la femme blonde.  
— Je ne sais pas… Il est parti peu après l'enlèvement, je ne sais pas où il est allé… répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Vous pensez qu'il a pu garder des contacts chez les Mangemorts ?

Narcissa serra les lèvres.

— Possible, dit-elle. Mon fils a fait de la prison, il a très bien pu se faire quelques « amis » dans la foulée…  
— Et cela ne vous inquiète pas ?  
— Non. Son père a été enlevé, il fera tout pour savoir qui a fait ça, Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas.

Un silence s'installa alors et Narcissa baissa le nez.

— Miss Granger, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Hermione plissa le nez en opinant lentement.

— Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec mon… avec Lucius ? demanda alors Narcissa, comme si elle était un peu gênée de poser la question.  
— Ma relation ? Eh bien… Nous ne sommes pas amants, si c'est ce que vous craignez, répondit Hermione. Nous… Madame Malefoy, connaissez-vous mon histoire ?  
— Appelez-moi Narcissa, dit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils. Et non, je ne connais pas votre histoire… pour peu qu'elle ait quelque chose de particulier qui ait pu pousser mon mari à vous prendre en pitié.

Hermione serra les lèvres. Elle détourna la tête et Narcissa releva le menton avant de s'en aller. Hermione soupira alors et prit le fond d'alcool qu'elle observa un moment avant de l'avaler. Le liquide lui brula la gorge, mais elle grimaça à peine. Elle regarda alors Narcissa qui semblait fouiner sur le bureau de Lucius, regardant des papiers et ouvrant des dossiers.

— Je ne pense pas que vous trouviez quelque chose qui ait un rapport avec cet enlèvement, dit la Gryffondor en se levant.  
— On ne sait jamais, je connais Lucius, il a le don de se fourrer dans…  
— Vous _connaissiez_ Lucius, rectifia Hermione en se levant.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et Narcissa la regarda.

— Parce que vous connaissez mieux que moi, l'homme avec qui j'ai vécu pendant plus de vingt ans ? demanda celle-ci.  
— Il est fort possible que oui, répondit la Gryffondor. Je ne remets pas en question les années que vous avez passée avec lui, mais votre mariage était arrangé, vous ne l'aimiez pas…  
— Miss Granger, j'aimais mon mari de tout mon cœur, coupa Narcissa, les sourcils froncés.  
— Oui… Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de lui…

Narcissa serra les lèvres puis détourna la tête. Elle passa sa langue contre ses dents et inspira avant de se détourner.

— Allons attendre le retour de Drago, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. Nous reparlerons de tout cela quand mon… quand Lucius sera de retour, sain et sauf, si vous le voulez bien, Miss Granger.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête et Narcissa la laissa alors, quittant le bureau d'une démarche raide. La Gryffondor serra son châle autour d'elle en grimaçant puis elle quitta à son tour la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine pour discuter avec Sedia, et s'isoler un moment.

.

— Comment ça tu n'as aucune info ? C'est mon père !  
— Je sais Malefoy, mais je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

L'Allée des Embrumes était encore sombre à cette heure de la matinée, elle était d'ailleurs sombre toute la journée, mais… passons. Drago Malefoy, en ancien Mangemort, même non-actif, lorsqu'il avait été pris par les Aurors, un peu plus d'un an en arrière, après avoir fui Poudlard avec ses parents, avait séjourné trois longs mois à Azkaban, histoire de bien comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait, c'était mal. N'ayant aucun fait à lui reprocher, meurtre ou complot, il avait été relâché, mais pendant ce séjour, il en avait profité pour se faire quelques « amis », pas forcément de la bonne graine, mais le genre d'ami qui peut te sortir de la merde en quelques chuchotements ici et là.

— Donc, mon père a été enlevé chez nous, dans son bureau, par deux Mangemorts, et tu n'as rien du tout ?

Drago croisa les bras. Il soupira puis se détourna.

— Ne t'en vas pas comme ça, Malefoy, je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui peut t'aider.

Malefoy soupira.

— Combien ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— Cher, mais il sait certainement quelque chose.  
— Je le connais ?  
— Non. Enfin je ne crois pas, il est arrivé à Azkaban quand tu es parti… et il en est sorti tout aussi vite.

Le Serpentard grimaça puis hocha la tête. Son ancien compagnon de cellule sourit puis lui fit signe de le suivre…

.

Au Manoir, pendant ce temps, Hermione était terrée dans la cuisine, n'ayant aucune envie de se confronter à Narcissa plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Drago avait fait venir sa mère. Après tout, elle et Lucius avaient divorcé depuis trois mois maintenant, elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille et n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis son départ du Manoir…

— Bon, j'admets, ils ont été mariés pendant vingt ans, mais quand même.  
— Allons, Miss Granger, ne vous mettez pas la rate au court bouillon pour cette femme, répondit Sedia, occupée à peler des légumes. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.  
— Amène, dit alors Hermione. Laisse-moi t'aider, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit.

L'Elfe de Maison ne se fit pas prier et poussa le grand journal sur lequel elle entassait les épluchures depuis une heure.

— Maître Drago va faire ce qu'il faut pour retrouver Maître Lucius, et il sera de retour avant que vous ayez pu vous inquiéter.

Hermione plissa le nez puis soupira.

— Ça fait un mois, Sedia, dit-elle alors.  
— De quoi donc ?  
— Qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser…

Sedia remua ses longues oreilles.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, mais… Vous attendez quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-elle alors.

La Gryffondor regarda l'Elfe avec étonnement.

— Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

— Sedia ! s'exclama la voix Narcissa. Le déjeuner sera prêt bientôt ou non ?

Sedia manqua dégringoler de son tabouret et Hermione se tourna lentement vers la sorcière.

— Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de lui donner des ordres, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes plus chez vous.  
— Et vous n'y êtes pas non plus.

Hermione eut un sourire forcé et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— À vrai dire, si, répondit-elle. Lucius m'a demandée en mariage, il y a quelques semaines.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent de stupeur et Hermione cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope.

— C'est impossible ! glapit-elle, une main sur le cœur. Lucius n'est pas désespéré à ce point, enfin !

Hermione sentit son visage blêmir.

— Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret. Je suis une sorcière, tout comme vous ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'insulter de la sorte !  
— Vous êtes… une Née-Moldue !  
— Je suis une _sorcière_!

Hermione fit un arc de cercle avec son bras et Narcissa recula d'un pas quand des étincelles jaillirent de ses doigts.

— Je suis une sorcière, Narcissa, et je suis bien plus puissante que vous ! reprit Hermione. Je n'ai plus besoin de ma baguette magique pour la pratiquer, alors je vous conseille de quitter immédiatement cette cuisine, non mieux, de quitter ma maison, et de ne plus y revenir ! Partez !

Narcissa recula alors, jeta un regard à Sedia, puis fit volte-face et transplana. Hermione sentit alors tout son énergie s'envoler d'elle et elle s'appuya contre la table. Un tabouret glissa vers elle, et elle grimpa dessus en haletant.

— Merlin… souffla-t-elle.  
— Mangez un peu de chocolat, conseilla alors Sedia. Une année sans faire de magie, ce n'est pas idéal… Vous n'auriez pas dû vous énerver.  
— Elle n'aurait surtout pas dû m'insulter, grogna Hermione.  
— Ah ça… C'est Madame, répondit Sedia avec un haussement d'épaules. Hm, Narcissa… corrigea-t-elle ensuite.

Hermione esquissa un sourire puis annonça qu'elle montait se reposer. L'Elfe assura la prévenir quand le déjeuner serait prêt, et la laissa partir.

.

— On y est ?  
— Oui… Viens, entre.  
— Tu sais que si c'est un piège…  
— Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai saisi… grogna Gun, le Mangemort repenti que Drago avait contacté.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer si jamais il se tombait dans un piège, et Gun le savait, même si, officiellement, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit…

Le Serpentard suivit alors son ancien codétenu et ils entrèrent dans une vieille bâtisse branlante. Ils étaient toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse, toujours dans l'allée des Embrumes, mais on aurait dit que ce quartier avait trois cents ans…

— Quelle odeur… grogna Drago en plissant le nez.

Gun ne répondit rien et ils suivirent un couloir éclairé par des lampes à pétrole qui auraient grand besoin d'être nettoyées. Le Mangemort s'arrêta au bout du couloir, juste avant un escalier, et toqua deux fois contre une porte avant d'entrer. En voyant un numéro sur la porte, Malefoy comprit que c'était un bloc d'appartements, et il se demanda brièvement comment des gens normaux pouvaient accepter de vivre dans un tel endroit.

— Jeff, t'as de la visite, vieux.

Malefoy reporta son attention sur Gun et fronça les sourcils. L'appartement où ils venaient d'entrer, était minuscule. Il y avait pourtant deux, peut-être trois pièces, mais tout était recouvert d'un tel amas de détritus en tous genre, que l'endroit était exigu.

— Jeff ! Réveille-toi, gros tas d'os !

Un tas de couverture sursauta sous le coup de pied de Gun, et un homme s'en dépêtra alors en grommelant.

— Qu'es'tu veux, Gun ! grogna-t-il. Bordel, je dormais !  
— Ouais, je sais, comme vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre, répondit Gun. Je t'amène du boulot.

Le vieil homme blanchissant qui était vautré dans le fauteuil, remarqua alors Drago qui releva le nez.

— Oh… Eh, je te connais, toi, dit alors Jeff.  
— Je n'ai pas ce plaisir, répondit Malefoy en grimaçant.  
— Nan, ouais, je sais, mais moi je te connais, je t'ai déjà vu…

Il montra sa tempe et Malefoy comprit.

— Vous êtes un Présage ? demanda-t-il.  
— Ouaip, M'sieur ! Un vrai de vrai, pas un de ces charlatans qui vous font croire quelque chose en vous vidant votre bourse !

Malefoy repensa alors brièvement au professeur Trelawney, à Poudlard, et il regarda ensuite Jeff, et se demanda si tous les sorciers dotés du don de prescience, finissaient comme lui…

— T'es Drago Malefoy, dit alors Jeff en repoussant ses couvertures. T'es le fils de Lucius Malefoy, mais ça, j'ai pas besoin d'l'avoir vu pour l'savoir.

Malefoy grimaça. Le vieil homme dégagea des jambes squelettiques et se leva. Il tituba jusqu'à une table, prit quelque chose dans un bol et se l'envoya dans le gosier. Il attrapa ensuite une robe de chambre et la passa. Malefoy ferma les yeux en réalisant que le sorcier était entièrement nu…

— Mon père a été enlevé par deux Mangemorts, sous les yeux de sa compagne, ce matin, dit alors Malefoy. Vous savez quelque chose ?  
— Sa compagne ? Oh, la belle Narcissa l'a enfin viré ? grinça Jeff.

Il sourit en montrant une dentition un peu éparse, et Malefoy grimaça de nouveau.

— Ouais, dit alors le sorcier. J'ai vu ça… La compagne, et l'enlèvement, et autre chose aussi, dans le futur…

Drago haussa un sourcil.

— Du genre ?  
— Oh, je révèle pas le futur ! C'est trop dangereux, gamin ! Même si tu me donnais les clefs de Gringotts, je te dirais rien !  
— Bon, passons, répondit Malefoy. Vous savez quelque chose sur ces deux Mangemorts ? gun m'a dit qu'il aurait été au courant s'il y avait encore des Mangemorts actifs dans la région.  
— Ouais, répondit Jeff. Les Mangemorts se cachent, ils prendraient pas le risque d'agir à découvert comme ça, surtout pas sous le nez de Hermione Granger…

Le Serpentard serra les lèvres. Jeff agita alors l'index dans sa direction.

— Tu sais gamin, elle a souffert, la petite, elle est pas mal abimée un peu partout, dit-il. T'aurais dû l'épouser quand tu le pouvais…  
— Moi ? Épouser Granger ?  
— Ouais, je l'ai vu, ça aurait fonctionné entre vous…  
— J'y ai pensé, dit alors Drago. Mais j'ai retourné ma veste depuis…  
— Ouais, ça aussi je sais, et c'est pas plus mal, répondit le sorcier. Potter est un bon parti aussi… Ton père sera bien avec cette fille, ajouta-t-il alors. Leur union ira loin, bien plus loin que celle d'avec ta mère et…  
— Jeff ! siffla Gun. Pas de futur !  
— Ah ouais, pardon… Euh, j'disais quoi, moi ? Ah ouais ! Ton père… Alors non, pas des Mangemorts. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais ce sont pas des vrais Mangemorts, et j'ai pas encore découvert ce qu'ils voulaient.  
— Ils n'auront pas le temps de demander, ils vont crever, répondit Malefoy. Où je peux les trouver ?  
— T'es un Mangemort, tu dois le savoir, tu as un accès direct à cette baraque maudite.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

— Le Manoir Jedusor ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— Ouaip !

Le blond serra les mâchoires. Il tendit alors la main et une bourse de Galions apparut. Il la lança à Jeff qui eut un peu de peine à la rattraper, puis le Serpentard transplana sans un mot de plus.

— Ok… dit alors Jeff. Il est remonté le garçon…  
— C'est son père, dit Gun. Montre un peu combien il a donné ?  
— Nan ! C'est à moi, c'est…

Jeff se figea soudain et ses yeux devinrent blancs. Gun le regarda avec étonnement, passa sa main devant son visage puis recula d'un pas. Jeff le regarda alors et ses yeux reprirent leur aspect habituel.

— Il va mourir, dit-il, soudain blême.  
— Qui ?  
— Le garçon…

Gun se redressa et soudain, transplana. Jeff poussa un cri quand une partie de son bordel vola en morceaux, puis il s'effondra dans son canapé en serrant la bourse de pièces contre lui, un peu choqué.

.


	27. Chapter 26

Quand Gun apparut, non loin du Manoir Jedusor, il tira aussitôt sa baguette magique et se cacha derrière un arbre. Selon lui, Malefoy ne devait pas être bien loin, il n'avait transplané que quelques secondes avant lui, et le Manoir était toujours entouré de sortilèges défensifs malgré la mort de son propriétaire – ce qui démontrait bien à quel point le Lord était puissant, pour que sa magie subsiste encore un an après sa mort…

— Pointe sur Drago Malefoy, souffla alors Gun en posant sa baguette sur sa paume.

Celle-ci pivota à cent quatre-vingts degrés et le Mangemort repéra rapidement le Serpentard non loin de là, dans un bosquet. Il le rejoignit et se baissa près de lui en silence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda le blond.

— Tu vas te faire tuer, répondit Gun sans gants. C'est Jeff qui l'a vu, quand t'es parti…

Malefoy resta silencieux.

— Tu sais comment on désactive les sortilèges de défense ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

— Nan, mais pendant que tu batifolais avec ton ténébreux, nous autres, on a bossé un peu, tu sais ?

Malefoy esquissa un sourire grimace.

— « Bosser » ? dit-il.

— Ouais, on veut récupérer le Manoir, et le faire détruire, répondit Gun. Allez, viens, suis-moi.

Le Serpentard jeta un œil vers la bâtisse sombre et suivit ensuite son ancien compagnon de cellule. Ils longèrent la lisière de la forêt qui entourait Little Hangleton, et se glissèrent dans l'ombre du Manoir, jusqu'à ses fondations.

— Comment c'est possible ? demanda Malefoy comme ils s'arrêtaient tout contre le mur de pierres qui supportait l'arrière du Manoir.

— On a réussi à affaiblir suffisamment les sortilèges pour pouvoir construire une sorte de tunnel de secours, répondit Gun.

Il effleura de la main, quelque chose près de lui, et un maillage très fin apparut quelques instants avant de se dissiper dans la nuit tombante.

— On va attendre qu'il fasse totalement noire, dit alors Gun en pivotant. On rentrera par la cave et on remontera dans le Manoir.

— Mon père est ici, dit alors Malefoy. Je le sens…

— Ouais… Bah j'espère qu'il est encore en état de parler… ou vivant.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils, puis se renfrogna et serra les mâchoires. Sa main sur baguette se crispa et il grogna. Gun posa une main sur son épaule puis l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, tout en invoquant du café bien fort.

.

Au Manoir, pendant ce temps, Hermione s'affairait à nettoyer les chambres. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et n'avait aucune envie de se morfondre sur le sort de Lucius. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit, et après avoir préparé l'équivalent d'une semaine de repas avec Sedia, elle était à présent en train de nettoyer une nouvelle chambre.

Narcissa avait mit les voiles après s'être fait enguirlander par Hermione, et la jeune femme pensait qu'elle n'allait pas revenir de sitôt. Apparemment, Madame Narcissa n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui crie dessus…

Hermione ronfla et un sourire étira sa bouche. Pendant un fugace instant, elle se demanda lequel d'elle ou Lucius, avait donné les ordres pendant les vingt longues années de leur mariage… Elle décida que ce devait être elle, mais Lucius ne devait pas non plus être en reste. Selon les dires de Drago, ses parents se disputaient régulièrement quand il était plus jeune. La Gryffondor se demanda alors si c'était le cas de tous les mariages arrangés. Est-ce que, si Drago avait accepté d'épouser Astoria, ils auraient, eux aussi, passé leur temps à s'engueuler pour un rien ? Connaissant le Serpentard, certainement, à moins qu'il n'ait décidé d'ignorer Astoria, ce qui était tout aussi possible.

— Et si moi j'épouse Lucius… Est-ce que notre relation va changer ?

— Non, je n pense pas…

— Bordel de… !

Hermione se retourna et son regard tomba sur Harry, debout à l'entrée de la chambre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? lui demanda la jeune femme. Je ne t'ai pas entendu…

— Pourtant, je t'ai appelé, et comme j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis monté… Où est Drago ?

— Partit chercher son père… répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

Elle s'appuya sur son balai et Harry regarda autour de lui.

— On va faire un tour ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Ouais, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Les deux amis quittèrent alors le Manoir et prirent un chemin de terre qui conduisait à travers les champs appartenant à la famille.

.

— Dis, Mione…

— Oui ?

Harry et elle marchaient depuis quelques minutes en silence.

— Tu vas vraiment épouser Malefoy ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça me tente, oui, répondit la Gryffondor.

— Tu es amoureuse ?

Hermione secoua la tête, lèvres pincées.

— Non, dit-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher. Mais j'ai passé une année atroce, Harry, et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à refaire une telle chose…

— Alors épouser un homme qui t'a toujours détestée, c'est la meilleure solution, selon toi ?

— Sans doute pas, mais la meilleure, elle est déjà prise.

La jeune femme eut un sourire pour Harry qui rougit.

— Oh… dit-il. Tu…

— Écoute, ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Je suis contente d'être ici, ok ? Lucius est un homme vraiment gentil avec moi, il sait ce que j'ai enduré, et il m'a dit qu'il fera tout pour que nous retrouvions notre statut de sauveurs, dit Hermione en prenant la main du brun. Et moi, de mon côté, je vais utiliser mon argent sale pour remettre cette baraque à neuf, et aussi l'autre.

Harry tourna la tête. Au loin, sur l'horizon, se dressait le Manoir Rogue, bloc noir abandonné depuis des années.

— Tu y vivras un jour ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Non, mais c'est une immense maison, elle est spacieuse et c'est tout ce que Rogue possédait. Sa mort n'en valait pas la peine, elle était gratuite et inutile, il ne le méritait pas. Je peux bien faire ça pour lui.

— Et la maison de l'Impasse ?

— McGonagall va s'occuper de la faire remettre à neuf et la louer à ses professeurs qui ne veulent pas vivre au château.

Harry opina. Il serra sa main sur celle d'Hermione puis ils reprirent le chemin pour rentrer au Manoir Malefoy où Sedia leur servit un bon thé bien chaud avant d'inviter Harry à rester dîner, pour ne pas qu'Hermione se sente trop seule.

.

Bien loin de là, cependant, Gun et Drago attendaient, avec une pointe d'impatience, que le soleil soit entièrement couché, pour pouvoir entrer dans le Manoir Jedusor abandonné depuis la chute de Voldemort.

— Ce sont des Mangemorts, tu penses ? demanda Gun au bout d'un moment de silence.

— Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense, car Granger a dit qu'ils s'étaient enfuis dans un grand nuage… comme nous.

Gun grimaça. Il n'était pas un Mangemort depuis longtemps, deux ou trois ans, pas plus, et il n'avait jamais aimé de se déplacer de cette manière, même si c'était beaucoup épuisant que de transplaner.

Alors qu'il allait parler, le bruit d'une porte, au-dessus d'eux, se fit entendre, et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ils filèrent se cacher dans un buisson proche et observèrent ensuite le balcon le plus proche.

— Une femme… ? souffla Malefoy.

— Apparemment… Ce sont des hommes qui s'en sont pris à ton père ?

— Selon Granger, oui…

— Franchement, mec, cette histoire, elle est vraiment bizarre… Ça ne fait pas six mois que ton père est sorti de prison, il a divorcé, retrouvé une nana et tout… et voilà que des sorciers s'en prennent à lui. Pourquoi ?

— Gun, si je le savais, je ne serais pas là… soupira Malefoy, agacé.

— Très juste… Bon, elle rentre, viens, on y va.

Les deux garçons revinrent alors vers le mur et Gun passa ses mains sur les pierres recouvertes de mousse humide, avant de trouver quelque chose. Il tira alors des deux mains sur un gros anneau en fonte et une porte s'ouvrit.

— Tu connaissais ? demanda Malefoy.

— Ouais, c'est un vieux qui m'a montré, c'est pour fuir le Manoir, au cas où… Le passage conduit directement dans les caves à vins… Jedusor était peut-être un Moldu, mais il était riche et il lui fallait une maison digne de ce nom. Ça a permis à beaucoup de filer avant que les Aurors ne viennent les cueillir…

— Tu m'en diras tant. Allons-y.

Gun hocha la tête et ils glissèrent sous le lierre dans un tunnel en pierres bas de plafond. Le bout de sa baguette allumé, Gun ouvrait la marche et Malefoy le suivait, une main dans son dos. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte en bois que Gun poussa et qui se révéla être un casier à vins.

— Sacrée collection, dit Malefoy en regardant autour de lui.

— Le Moldu était riche, je te rappelle…

— Mon père aussi était riche, et nous n'avons pas autant de bouteilles de vin que ça… répondit le Serpentard. J'aurais presque envie de me servir…

— Fais, mais fais vite, on est venus chercher ton père, oublie pas.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire et se mit alors à fureter dans les rayonnages qui s'étiraient sur les murs d'une cave immense au toit voûté d'où pendaient des lustres en métal recouverts de toiles d'araignées et de poussière.

Gun s'éloigna alors dans les caves en éclairant autour de lui de sa baguette magique avant de revenir en toutes hâte vers Malefoy, moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

— Je l'ai trouvé ! dit-il à voix basse. Viens vite !

— Où ? demanda le Serpentard en envoyant au Manoir Malefoy, plusieurs tonneaux et caisses de vin.

— Là-bas, dans une cellule… Allez, tu feras tes emplettes plus tard.

Malefoy grommela puis suivit Gun dans les couloirs sombres et ils finirent par déboucher sur une série de cellules voutées. Drago s'empêcha de se demander ce qu'un Moldu pouvait bien faire avec des cellules dans son Manoir, et il s'arrête près de Gun.

— Père ! s'exclama-t-il alors en se jetant sur la grille.

L'homme suspendu par les bras au centre de la cellule, sursauta.

— Drago… ! dit-il.

Il grogna alors de douleur et toussa en crachant du sang. Sans réfléchir, Malefoy dérouilla la porte de la cellule d'un sortilège et entra. Il chercha immédiatement à défaire les épaisses menottes de fer qui retenaient son père à des chaines fixées au plafond, mais il n'arriva pas à tirer dessus et recula. Un sortilège bien placé sectionna les chaines et Lucius s'affala au sol en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il roula sur le dos en haletant.

— Père ! Que vous ont-ils fait ! s'exclama alors Malefoy. Hé ! Non, non, restez avec moi !

Lucius gémit puis tomba dans les pommes, vaincu par la douleur.

— Gun ! dit alors Drago. Viens m'aider ! Il faut qu'on le sorte de là !

— On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! dit le Mangemort. Et il m'a l'air sacrément mal en point, ton paternel, là !

Malefoy regarda son père et se redressa.

— Tant pis, dit-il. Faut le faire.

Il tendit le bras gauche en remontant sa manche et Gun eut un mouvement de recul.

— Malefoy, tu sais…

— Oui, je le sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est mon père !

Gun serra les mâchoires. Tous les Mangemorts qui avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban avaient été marqués par un sortilège très puissant qui les empêchait d'utiliser les pouvoirs de magie noire que leur avait conféré la Marque des Ténèbres.

— Malefoy, c'est du suicide… ! Les Aurors…

— Je sais, Gun ! Je sais !

Drago plongea alors ses mains dans ses cheveux et serra les doigts. Quand il regarda Gun, celui-ci ferma les yeux.

— Très bien, dit-il. Alors c'est moi qui le fait !

— Non… !

Mais Gun le repoussa alors brutalement, posa une main sur le torse de Lucius toujours inconscient, puis agrippa l'épaule de Malefoy. L'instant d'après, un épais nuage noir les enveloppa comme une brume et ils disparurent…

.

Hermione était recroquevillée dans le canapé devant la cheminée, dans le salon du Manoir. Sedia venait de lui apporter du thé. Narcissa n'avait pas reparut, et la Gryffondor savait qu'elle n'allait pas revenir de sitôt.

Soudain, la jeune femme éprouva un violent frisson qui lui donna la nausée, et un cri perçant retentit aussitôt.

— Sedia ! s'exclama Hermione en bondissant du canapé.

Elle renversa son thé sur le tapis et bondit dans le hall d'entrée.

— Merlin tout puissant !

En voyant sur le sol dallé de noir et blanc, deux sorciers agenouillés et un allongé sur le dos, elle se précipita sur eux.

— Lucius ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago se releva alors et recula d'un pas. Gun l'imita en le regardant.

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça, dit-il. Jeff… l'avait vu.

Le Serpentard serra les mâchoires en secouant la tête.

— Pardon, Gun… dit-il.

Gun hocha la tête et soudain, il porta une main à son cœur et poussa un cri en tomba sur les genoux. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise quand il s'effondra près d'elle, et elle porta une main à sa bouche en regardant Drago.

— Drago… Est-ce qu'il est… Il est…

— Mort, répondit Malefoy, le visage grimaçant, ravagé de larmes. Il est mort… pour moi.

Soudain, un violent craquement retentit et quatre Aurors apparurent.

— Charles August, aussi appelé Gun, dit l'un d'eux en s'approchant du cadavre allongé face contre le sol. Un de moins.

Il regarda ensuite Malefoy, puis Hermione, et haussa un sourcil étonné.

— Miss Granger ? dit-il.

La jeune femme se releva alors et s'approcha.

— Monstres… dit-elle, le visage tordu de colère. Sortez de chez moi ! Allez-vous-en !

— Cette maison n'est pas à vous, Miss Granger, répondit l'Auror.

— Allez-vous-en !

Comme avec Narcissa, la jeune femme sentit sa magie bouillonner en elle et l'Auror recula alors d'un pas. Il serra les mâchoires et fit signe aux trois autres de ramasser le corps de Gun après quoi ils transplanèrent. L'Auror restant regarda alors Hermione, plissa le nez, et s'en alla sans un mot.

— Granger… souffla alors Malefoy.

— C'était quoi, ça ?

Hermione cligna des paupières et regarda autour d'elle.

— Plus tard, dit-elle. Sedia !

L'Elfe de Maison apparut et transporta Lucius dans sa chambre avec sa magie. Drago s'approcha alors d'Hermione et posa une main sur son épaule, mais la jeune femme se déroba et disparut dans les escaliers menant à l'étage.


	28. Chapter 27

— Comment va-t-il ?

Le Medicomage ferma la porte de la chambre dans son dos et regarda les deux jeunes gens plantés devant lui.

— Il a de graves blessures, répondit-il. Plusieurs côtes cassées, notamment. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos, même si j'ai pu réduire les fractures grâce à la magie. Je ne vous demanderai pas comment c'est arrivé, mais sachez que si vous me le dites, je suis tenu au secret médical.

Hermione hocha la tête, renifla, puis demanda si elle pouvait aller le voir. Le Medicomage hocha la tête et la jeune femme disparut dans la chambre de Lucius.

— C'est qui, pour lui ? demanda alors le médecin.

— Au départ, une poulette égarée, et à présent, sa fiancée… répondit Drago, les bras croisés, inquiet.

— Elle est jeune…

— Oui…

— Me trompé-je ou est-ce Hermione Granger ?

— C'est elle, répondit le Serpentard. Elle vit ici depuis trois mois, maintenant. Mon père l'a trouvée sur le Chemin de Traverse, errant sans but…

Le Medicomage hocha lentement la tête.

— Nous sommes tous au courant de ce qu'elle a été contrainte de faire pour protéger sa famille, dit-il alors. Et si vous pouviez le lui dire, Monsieur Malefoy, sachez que nous savons qui a réellement débarrassé le monde sorcier de Voldemort…

Malefoy esquissa un rictus puis hocha la tête et indiqua au Medicomage de demander à Sedia de le payer en partant. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte fermée des appartements de son père, ferma les yeux, et s'enferma chez lui.

.

Assise au bord du vaste lit de Lucius, Hermione était silencieuse. Sa main dans celle de Lucius, posée sur son genou, elle observait l'homme inconscient. Il avait été tabassé, battu tellement violemment qu'il en avait quatre côtes cassées et des hématomes un peu partout. Heureusement, ses bourreaux avaient épargné son visage…

On toqua soudain contre la porte et Sedia entra presque timidement avec un plateau sur la tête.

— Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner, dit-elle.

— Petit-déjeuner ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

— Sept heures… Vous avez passé toute la nuit auprès de Maître Lucius…

Hermione se redressa en inspirant et se frotta le visage.

— Vous devriez aller dormir un peu, dit alors l'Elfe de Maison en posant le plateau sur un guéridon.

— Non, ça va aller, je vais descendre prendre l'air un moment… Où est Drago ?

— Encore couché, répondit l'Elfe.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle regarda le plateau de Sedia, puis secoua la tête et poussa l'Elfe dans le couloir.

— Tu as raison, dit-elle en fermant la porte. Je vais aller me reposer un peu… Merci, Sedia. Tu peux veiller sur le Maître un moment ?

— Bien entendu, Hermione Granger.

Sedia disparut alors avec le plateau et Hermione se mordit la joue. Elle regarda la porte de sa chambre, fermée, puis celle de Malefoy, fermée aussi. Elle opta finalement pour la chambre du Serpentard, se glissa à l'intérieur et s'approcha du lit.

— Hermione… ? souffla le blond en se retournant. C'est mon père… ?

— Non… Je peux ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort…

Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis se décala sous les couvertures en les ouvrant. La jeune femme retira sa robe de sorcière et ses bottines, puis se glissa sous les lourdes couvertures en Damas et se cala contre le Serpentard.

— Ça va aller, dit alors Malefoy en lui caressant l'épaule. Il va s'en sortir, il a connu pire, tu sais ?

— Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai peur quand même… répondit Hermione à voix basse. Il est puissant, il est craint, et pourtant, des apprentis Mangemorts ont réussi à l'enlever, dans sa propre maison, et à le rouer de coups…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et se décala légèrement. Hermione garda la tête baissée.

— Tu penses qu'il aurait tout mis en scène ? demanda le blond, soudain horrifié.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme en s'allongeant sur le dos. Je suis peut-être perturbée et trop fatiguée pour penser rationnellement, mais quelque chose cloche, il y a un truc qui fausse l'équation, mais j'ignore ce que c'est…

Malefoy resta silencieux puis souffla par le nez et la reprit contre lui en jetant un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Il leva les yeux au plafond puis ferma les paupières et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

.

Hermione, malgré les demandes répétées de Sedia et de Malefoy, passa le reste de la journée et la nuit suivante auprès de Lucius. Assise dans un fauteuil tiré près du lit, elle réfléchissait à la demande de l'homme, concernant leur future vie commune. Serait-elle assez forte pour supporter de vivre avec un ancien Mangemort, même s'il avait vraisemblablement mis tout ce pan de sa vie derrière lui ? Si elle l'épousait, qu'est-ce qui allait encore se passer ? Est-ce qu'elle allait se faire agresser en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse faire de simples emplettes ? Est-ce qu'elle allait se faire cracher au visage pour oser porter le nom des Malefoy ?

On toqua doucement contre la porte et Hermione leva la tête en sortant de ses pensées.

— Drago… C'est déjà le matin ? Oh, Merlin…

— Va te coucher, je vais rester là, dit le blond en contournant le lit.

— Non, je…

— Ce n'était pas une proposition.

Hermione baissa le nez puis hocha la tête et quitta la chambre en silence, se passant une main sur le visage. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et à peine était-elle allongée sur son lit qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Dans la chambre de Lucius, Drago, lui, était partagé. La veille, avec la Gryffondor, ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que l'enlèvement de l'homme blond et son passage à tabac, avait été une mise en scène, mais qui aurait l'esprit suffisamment tordu pour s'infliger à lui-même des blessures qui pourraient le tuer ?

 _Mon père a déjà fait des choses étranges, dans sa vie, mais de là à faire ça ?_

Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil laissé par Hermione, pensif.

 _Qui d'autre aurait pu s'en prendre à lui ?_ se demanda-t-il en regardant son père toujours inconscient.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Malefoy, mais il la refoula d'un vif mouvement de tête. Non, c'était impossible que sa propre mère s'en prenne à son ex-mari. Pourquoi ferait-elle une telle chose ? Elle avait demandé le divorce, _elle_! Il l'aurait mise dehors avec pertes et fracas, cela aurait été compréhensible, inadmissible, mais compréhensible, mais pour le coup non, Narcissa avait elle-même quitté le Manoir, elle avait elle-même demandé un Magicoavocat de lui fournir des papiers de cession de mariage…

— Je dois quand même en être sûr.

Malefoy quitta la chambre de son père et descendit dans le cuisine prévenir Sedia qu'il s'absentait quelques heures et qu'Hermione dormait dans sa chambre. L'Elfe de Maison lui demanda où il allait, mais le Serpentard ne répondit pas et transplana quelques secondes plus tard.

.

Transplaner à Londres était facile, il suffisait de reparaître dans un endroit où des Moldus ne pourraient pas assister à l'apparition, et Malefoy choisit le fond d'une ruelle nauséabonde. Le plus compliqué à présent, allait être de retrouver Narcissa Black dans cette ville tentaculaire, et Malefoy junior n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où sa mère avait bien pu s'installer. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis trois mois, et il savait seulement qu'elle était venue au Manoir quelques jours en arrière et qu'elle en avait été chassée par Hermione plutôt durement.

Décidant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ne pas perdre de temps, Malefoy utilisa le sortilège de la Pointe et ne se repérant que lorsque les Moldus ne pouvaient pas le voir. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir gérer une crise de panique en plein milieu de Londres, pas maintenant alors que son père était dans le coma.

.

La journée était bien avancée quand le fils Malefoy finit par repérer sa mère dans une boutique de quincaillerie, un panier sur un bras. Elle était seule, habillée comme une Moldue, et elle semblait choisir des éléments de visserie.

— Mère ?

Narcissa eut un violent sursaut et se retourna vivement en portant sa main à sa taille. Elle se détendit quand elle reconnu son fils qui fronça les sourcils.

— Vous craignez quelque chose pour être aussi tendue ? demanda Malefoy en s'approchant. Que faites-vous ici, je vous cherche depuis ce matin…

— Ce que je fais ? Ce que je veux, fils, répondit Narcissa un peu sèchement. Depuis que ton père a signé ces maudits papiers, je suis obligée de travailler pour vivre et…

— Depuis qu'il a signé les papiers ? répéta Malefoy, surpris. Mère, vous vous fichez de ma pomme, n'est-ce pas ? _Vous_ lui avez mis ces papiers sous le nez sans lui laisser une seule chance !

— Une chance de quoi ? De me prouver qu'il avait changé ?

— Il a changé, affirma Malefoy. La preuve en est Hermione, elle…

— La pute ?

Malefoy sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Il saisit brusquement sa mère par le bras et la poussa vers le fond du magasin heureusement désert. Seul un vendeur les regarda de travers, mais Malefoy l'ignora.

— Redites encore une fois ça, Mère, et je vous assure que vous allez le regretter ! siffla alors le blond. Hermione n'a pas eu le choix !

— On a _toujours_ le choix ! répliqua la femme blonde en se libérant de la poigne de son fils. Elle a juste préféré la solution de facilité !

Malefoy ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires.

— Père est dans le coma, lâcha-t-il alors.

Narcissa se figea et regarda son fils.

— Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

— Oui… J'ai utilisé quelques contacts de mon ancienne vie, et nous l'avons retrouvé et ramené à la maison, mais il a été tabassé et il est dans le coma. Je suis ici pour vous demander si vous avez quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

Narcissa pâlit.

— Quelque chose… ? Es-tu en train d'insinuer que moi, j'aurais organisé l'enlèvement de ton père ? Et pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose, je te prie ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

— Parce que vous l'avez mauvaise, dit-il. Vous avez divorcé de Père en pensant qu'il serait plus bas que terre après ça et qu'il vous supplierait de revenir, mais il n'en a rien fait ! Au contraire ! Il s'est entiché d'une jeune sorcière qui a touché le fond malgré elle et ça, vous ne le supportez pas, je me trompe ? Vous êtes ignoble, mère !

Les mâchoires serrées, Narcissa avait le poing crispé sur l'anse de son panier. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler.

— Je me contrefiche de ce que fait ton père avec cette… fille, dit-elle, mauvaise.

— Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi être allée la voir, l'autre jour ?

— Pour la soutenir !

— Bien sûr… Je vous connais, Mère, et vous n'avez rien à faire des états d'âmes des autres personnes. Vous êtes égoïste et comme votre plan, c'est-à-dire, divorcer de père et tout le toutim, n'a pas fonctionné, vous vous êtes rabattue sur la pire chose à faire : laisser croire à une jeune femme qui remonte à peine la pente, que sa présence dans la vie d'un ancien Mangemort réformé, risque de lui coûter la vie !

Malefoy montra alors les dents.

— Vous me dégoûtez ! siffla-t-il. Je vous savais capable de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de ça ! Hermione a souffert, et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, vivre au Manoir avec père et moi, l'aide à sortir la tête de l'eau… Vous devriez avoir honte…

Narcissa détourna la tête. Soudain, son fils transplana et la femme recula de plusieurs pas, surprise, en se protégeant de son bras. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son panier avait volé en éclats et son contenu avec. Serrant les lèvres, Narcissa tourna les talons et quitta la boutique en ignorant les regards abasourdis des clients de la boutique.

D'un pas large, la femme traversa le quartier et s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro. Elle se dirigea vers la station la plus proche et s'enfila dans une galerie de maintenance sombre et humide. Ses bottines claquèrent sur le béton nu et elle resserra son gilet de laine autour d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas dans le noir, s'aidant de sa baguette magique pour y voir clair, et soudain, elle s'arrêta de marcher et inspira.

— _Conundrum,_ dit-elle.

Devant elle, une porte en fer apparut alors et s'ouvrit en silence. Narcissa enjamba le seuil et se retrouva alors dans une vaste pièce éclairée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda aussitôt une femme en s'approchant d'elle. On avait dit que tu ne devais pas revenir avant que ça soit terminé.

— Mon fils m'a confrontée, dit Narcissa en déposant son gilet sur une patère. Et je n'ai pas réussi à nier.

— Mince… ! Bon, on passe au plan B.

— Plan B ? Non ! Imelda !

Narcissa suivit la femme dans une autre pièce, et l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

— Imelda, attend, je peux encore le raisonner, je peux encore lui faire croire que je n'y suis pour rien, il m'a prise par surprise, je n'étais pas le truc, je pourrais…

— Tu ? Cela fait des mois que tu dois faire partir cette Née-Moldue de ton manoir ! répliqua Imelda. Si ton cher Lucius s'acoquine avec elle, tu peux dire adieu à ton héritage !

— Non, non, non, attends, je t'en prie… Tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer !

— Et pourquoi pas ? C'est une Née-Moldue, elle nous a volé notre magie, elle n'a rien à faire sur cette Terre, et encore moins dans les bras d'un Sang-Pur !

Imelda se tut brusquement, fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

— Dans les bras de _nombreux_ Sang-Pur, je devrais dire !

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre et suivit Imelda dans une troisième pièce où se trouvaient trois autres femmes en train de discuter.

— Elle a échoué, lâcha simplement Imelda.

— Quoi ? Mais enfin, Narcissa ! s'exclama une rousse un peu enrobée qui gisait dans une causeuse, un verre de vin à la main. Bon sang, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué !

— Je sais, je sais ! répliqua Narcissa en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais cette petite punaise est en plus coriace qu'une… punaise. Elle a mon fils dans sa poche et…

Narcissa serra les lèvres et s'assit au bout d'un canapé. Une autre femme lui tendit un verre de vin, avant de soupirer.

— Bon, puisque faire disparaître ton mari n'a pas fonctionné, il faut passer à autre chose, dit-elle. Imelda ?

— Le plan B consiste à faire disparaitre la Née-Moldue, une fois cela fait, Malefoy père sera effondré et Narcissa pourra retourner chez elle et reprendre sa vie comme elle était avant. Le seul souci que nous avons, est que son fils s'est lui aussi entiché de cette fille.

— Mon fils a un ami, marmonna Narcissa. Il ne s'est pas entiché de Granger, il la _protège_!

— C'est encore pire, car comme tu as eu la bonne idée de ne pas démentir ses accusations, il va renforcer son attention sur cette fille, et nous n'allons plus pouvoir l'approcher. Surya, tu as une idée ?

La femme rousse grimaça puis haussa les épaules.

— Je peux retenter de prendre la place de la petite Elfe de Maison, dit-elle. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, et la discussion n'est pas vraiment partie dans le sens que je voulais, mais notre Née-Moldue est perturbée en ce moment, et je pourrais peut-être la pousser à réfléchir sur le sort d'une nouvelle Madame Malefoy qui aurait un tel bagage qu'elle…

Narcissa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et Surya lui expliqua que quelques jours en arrière, elle s'était fait passer pour Sedia, en utilisant un charme qu'elle avait elle-même créé, et qui permettait de copier l'apparence et la voix d'une créature magique. Cela ne fonctionnant pas sur les Humains, Surya avait dû innover et avait donc pris la place de la seule créature qui travaillait au service de Lucius Malefoy. Elle aurait préféré prendre la place de Drago, pour ainsi être sûre que la Née-Moldue l'écoute, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Sceptique, Narcissa ne répondit rien et Imelda autorisa Surya à faire ainsi. L'ex Madame Malefoy songea alors à son arrivée dans ce groupe si select de sorcières. C'était peu après avoir quitté le manoir, les papiers du divorce signés, en main. L'Avocat qu'elle avait choisi pour cela, lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait une grande partie de la fortune de son mari, mais la loi Moldue était ainsi, pas la loi sorcière, surtout si c'était l'épouse qui initiait la séparation. Narcissa, toute fière d'avoir réussi à faire signer Lucius, était donc retournée voir son avocat qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle : elle était désormais divorcée, et donc libre, mais aussi à la rue, et sans un sou…

Autant dire que l'annonce eut beaucoup de mal à passer, mais Narcissa ayant beaucoup d'amis dans Londres, elle avait réussi à trouver refuge chez une copine sorcière qui lui avait donné un peu d'argent et autorisé à squatter l'un de ses appartements en banlieue de Londres.

Narcissa avait rencontré Imelda quelques semaines après son divorce, alors qu'elle lisait les petites annonces sur la devanture d'une agence pour l'emploi, notant dans un calepin, les coordonnées qu'elle désirait. Imelda s'était alors approchée d'elle, mine de rien, et elles avaient commencé à discuter, un peu comme quand vous commencer à taper la causette avec la caissière du supermarché, ou avec cette femme, au rayon fruits et légumes…

Comment cela s'était fait, elle l'ignorait, mais en un rien de temps, Narcissa s'était retrouvée chez Imelda, présentée à Surya et Karine, toutes trois victimes de divorces en leur défaveur, et remontées contre leurs époux qui les avaient laissées sans rien.

Aujourd'hui, Narcissa en était rendue à faire son possible pour pousser Hermione Granger hors de la vie de Lucius, mais toutes ses tentatives échouaient, et elle doutait même que la Gryffondor se soit rendue compte de quoi que ce soit, car hormis l'enlèvement de l'homme blond, les faits avaient été très subtils, des lettres, des notes, des phrases discrètement lâchées au milieu d'une conversation, avec Sedia notamment, ou des tableaux ou encore certains marchands sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Avec un soupir, Narcissa écouta ses amies mettre en place la prochaine phase du plan « Faire payer à Lucius Malefoy d'avoir laissé sa femme sans rien », et qui consistait à devenir, selon Imelda, encore plus agressives envers Hermione. Cependant, Narcissa, tout aigrie et remontée qu'elle était contre son mari, et par extension, contre Hermione, jamais il n'avait été question de lui faire le moindre mal… et elle n'était pas bien sûre d'aimer la tournure que prenaient les choses…


	29. Chapter 28

Lorsque Lucius reprit connaissance, quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Hermione, endormie dans un fauteuil près du lit, sous une couverture à carreaux, qu'il comprit. Il referma ensuite les yeux et se rendormit.

Hermione se réveilla avec le chant d'un oiseau posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle sourit au moineau qui s'envola à tire d'ailes, puis elle se redressa en repoussant la couverture. Machinalement, elle regarda vers le lit et fronça les sourcils : il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Lucius.

Hermione quitta son fauteuil et s'approcha du lit. Elle prit la main de l'homme, posée sur les couvertures, et serra les doigts.

— Lucius, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle. Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Soudain, elle sentit une pression sur sa main et regarda l'homme blond.

— Hermione… ? dit-il dans un souffle.

— Oh, Merlin ! s'exclama alors la Gryffondor. Vous êtes revenu !

Elle serra la grande main entre les siennes, contre son cœur, et Lucius tourna la tête vers elle en sortant son autre bras de ses couvertures. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en larmes et sourit doucement.

— J'ai eu tellement peur… dit Hermione en s'appuyant contre la main. Vous êtes dans un tel état…

Lucius laissa retomber sa main en soupira et la porta ensuite à ses yeux.

— Je ne me souviens de rien… dit-il. On a du… m'effacer la mémoire…

— À quand remonte votre dernier souvenir…

Lucius regarda la jeune femme.

— Au moment où j'ai été enlevé dans mon bureau… dit-il. Votre visage terrorisé me hante, Hermione…

La jeune femme grimaça de douleur. Elle se pencha alors et embrassa doucement Lucius qui posa une main dans son dos. Elle appuya ensuite son front contre le sien et une larme tomba sur la joue de l'homme.

— Épousez-moi, Hermione… souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme rigola entre les larmes. Elle se redressa, sourit, et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus vivement. Il lui rendit son baiser et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'allongea alors sur les couvertures et se serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger ni parler avant qu'on ne toque à la porte. Aussitôt, Hermione quitta le lit et alla ouvrir, c'était Drago. Elle le tira dans la pièce avec un grand sourire et quand le blond vit son père réveillé, il se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre comme il l'avait très rarement fait ces dernières années.

— Merlin, père, vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur ! dit le blond en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Quand je vous ai trouvé, dans cette cave, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort…

Lucius serra la main de son fils dans la sienne et secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, dit-il.

— On lui a effacé la mémoire, dit Hermione en s'approchant. La seule chose dont il se souvient, c'est le moment où il a été enlevé, ici-même…

— Je vois, répondit Drago. Un Légilimens serait peut-être utile, non ?

— Peut-être, mais le seul que je connais, c'est Rogue, répondit Hermione avec une grimace, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

— Potter est Légilimens, dit alors Malefoy.

— Potter ? répéta Lucius. Mais depuis quand ?

— Depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'en est jamais vraiment servi, dit Hermione. Il ne pourra pas accéder à des souvenirs qui ont été effacés.

— Tu crois ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil où elle avait passé la nuit, et se frotta le visage.

— À part Rogue, qui pourrait être assez puissant pour accéder à des souvenirs magiquement effacés ? demanda-t-elle.

— Techniquement, ce n'est pas possible, mais Dumbledore aurait sans doute pu…

— Là encore, il est mort, soupira Hermione. Si au moins vous pouviez vous souvenir d'un seul visage… ! dit-elle ensuite en regardant Lucius.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je suis vraiment désolé…

— Ce n'est rien, Père, répondit Malefoy. Reposez-vous. Nous avons peut-être un début de piste, mais je dois creuser encore, et j'ai peur des réveiller quelques… esprits malfaisants.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione. Quel début de piste ?

— Je ne peux pas encore en parler, je dois creuser, répéta le blond. Je vous en dirais plus quand j'en saurai plus.

Personne n'insista et les deux plus jeunes quittèrent ensuite la chambre pour laisser Lucius se reposer. Sedia apparut l'instant d'après avec un plateau-repas et Hermione la suivit des yeux quand elle disparut dans la chambre de son Maître.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils quand la porte se referma et chercha alors Drago des yeux. Elle le rejoignit en haut des marches donnant sur le hall et souffla :

— Tu n'as pas trouvé Sedia bizarre ce matin ?

— Je ne l'avais encore pas vue, répondit le blond. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle m'a lancé un regard très étrange quand elle a fermé la porte de la chambre de ton père…

— Bah, elle est sans doute inquiète, ne t'en fais pas. Tu viens prendre un petit-déjeuner avec moi, sinon ?

— Volontiers, je meure de faim.

.

Dans la chambre de Lucius, pendant ce temps, l'homme s'était redressé contre un monceau d'oreillers installés par Sedia, debout près de lui sur le lit.

— Merci, répondit l'homme blond quand elle rajouta un oreiller derrière sa tête.

— De rien, Maître… Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner ?

Lucius opina. Sedia sauta alors du lit et alla chercher le plateau. Il contenait des œufs brouillés, deux tartines beurrées, un bol de café noir, un verre de jus de fruits, et une pomme. Plus le journal du jour.

— Quel festin, dit Lucius. Es-tu sûre que je puisse manger tout cela en étant à peine réveille ?

— Je l'ignore, Maître, mais vous n'avez rien avalé depuis quatre jours, vous devez avoir faim…

Lucius sembla réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules.

— À vrai dire, je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Maintenant, laisse-moi, tu veux ?

Sedia s'inclina puis se détourna et quitta la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle serra les mâchoires et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

.

À la cuisine, Drago était occupé à préparer des œufs brouillés, tandis qu'Hermione lisait le journal du jour.

— Il n'y a rien de bien passionnant, aujourd'hui, dit-elle en tournant une page. Oh, dis, tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de raisin…

— Du raisin ? On n'en a pas, je crois, si ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et quitta la table pour se rendre dans le cellier. Elle était venue plusieurs fois dans cette grande pièce où toute la nourriture périssable était entreposée et maintenue fraiche par la magie.

— Alors… Du raisin… Du raisin, du raisin… Ah !

La jeune femme trébucha et se retint à une étagère. Un bocal vacilla mais Hermione le retint et soupira. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait trébuché sur un morceau de tissu clair qui dépassait de derrière un sac de patates.

— Sedia, tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner tes torchons…

Se penchant pour le ramasser, la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement que le tissu n'était pas un torchon…

— Nom de… ?! Sedia ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'Elfe de Maison était roulée en boule sous l'étagère, immobile. Le tissu était sa tunique, et quand Hermione la fit rouler vers elle, elle reconnu les symptômes d'une Stupéfixion. Son génial cerveau ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien, et quand elle jaillit dans la cuisine avec l'Elfe dans les bras, elle se figea aussitôt.

— Drago, je… !

— On ne bouge plus, la punaise ! s'exclama une femme, plantée au milieu de la pièce.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Drago. D'où venez-vous ?!

— Mon nom vous importe peu, d'om je viens également, par contre, vous, vous aller là où personne ne revient !

— Quoi ? dit Hermione.

Elle déposa Sedia sur le sol, près de la cheminée, et s'approcha de la femme qui la tenait en joue de sa baguette magique. Pour tenir Drago en respect, elle avait un poignard recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre.

— Ma lame est recouverte d'un poison neurotoxique qui tue en quelques secondes, dit alors la femme. Si tu fais un pas, salle Sang-de-Bourbe, il mourra.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle serra les mâchoires et leva les mains.

— Non, Hermione ! s'exclama alors Drago.

Il fit un pas en avant, et soudain, la cuisine explosa. Le Serpentard fut durement projeté contre la table en pin massif, et l'intruse fit propulsée contre le mur près de la cheminée. Baguette et poignard volèrent, avant que la femme ne se relève sans aide.

— Argh ! Que fais-tu, salope ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se racla la gorge de ses ongles, comme si quelque chose l'étranglait.

— Relâche-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

— Non ! Vous vous êtes introduite dans un Manoir d'un sorcier ! Vous avez pris l'apparence de son Elfe de Maison ! Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle avait le bras tendu devant elle, les doigts crispés. Effrayé, Drago était incapable de bouger.

— Hermione… tenta-t-il. Ne fais pas ça…

La jeune femme l'ignora. Hermione resserra alors ses doigts et l'intruse suffoqua.

— Qui ?! s'exclama alors la Gryffondor. Qui vous envoie ?!

— Per…sonne…

La femme couina quand les doigts se serrèrent un peu plus.

— Qui ?! répéta Hermione. Dans dix secondes, je vous brise le cou !

— Nar… cissa…

La voix de la femme était à peine audible, mais les deux jeunes sorciers comprirent problème le nom qu'elle prononça. Surprise, Hermione relâcha sa prise et la femme tomba lourdement sur le dos en haletant.

— Narcissa… ? dit Hermione en regardant Drago. C'est ta mère l'instigatrice de tout ça ?!

— Je…

— Tu le savais ?!

— Je… Je m'en doutais, je… Écoute, Hermione, je vais régler le problème, je…

— Non ! répliqua la brunette. _Je_ vais régler le problème ! Définitivement !

Elle quitta la cuisine à grands pas, et Malefoy la suivit. Il l'attrapa par le bras dans le hall et la jeune femme se retourna vivement.

— Non ! Hermione, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… C'est ma mère…

Hermione releva le menton. Elle tourna soudain la tête et vit Lucius, debout en haut des marches. Elle se détourna alors vivement et Drago la suivit.

— Ne fais pas ça ! dit-il. Je t'en prie !

— Elle a tenté de tuer ton père ! répliqua la jeune femme. Tout ça pour quoi ? Jalousie ! Une putain de jalousie ! Elle ne supporte pas de me voir heureuse avec ton père, Drago ! Cette femme, dans la cuisine, elle était venue me tuer !

— Vous tuer ?

Lucius descendit prudemment les marches en s'appuyant sur une canne.

— Pourquoi Narcissa voudrait vous tuer ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi…

Hermione ferma les yeux.

— Parce que tu m'as laissée sans un sou, Lucius.

Les trois sorciers pivotèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine, et découvrirent Narcissa qui soutenait intruse. Elle la fit asseoir contre un mur puis se redressa.

— C'est _toi_ qui a divorcé ! s'exclama alors Lucius. Tu devais savoir qu'en me quittant, tu n'aurais absolument rien des Malefoy !

Narcissa serra les mâchoires et les ailes de son nez remuèrent. Hermione la regarda, furieuse.

— Vous devriez avoir honte ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en marchant sur elle.

Elle lui décocha une gifle sonnante et ajouta :

— Vous avez demandé ce putain de divorce ! Vous avez refusé de voir qu'il avait changé ! Mais _moi_ je l'ai vu ! Et ça vous ne le supporterez pas ! Sang-Pur de mes deux !

— Hermione… ! s'exclamèrent le père et le fils d'une même voix.

Elle les regarda durement puis reporta son attention sur Narcissa.

— Au lieu de partir sans faire de vagues, d'accepter d'avoir tout perdu, vous avez décidé de vous venger ! dit-elle, en larmes. Vous avez décidé de blesser votre ex-mari, de le blesser dans ses chairs ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes jalouse que _moi_ , une pute, je vive ici, que je sois bien avec lui, que j'aie envie de l'épouser !

Narcissa eut un hoquet. Elle serra les mâchoires, droite, digne, la tête tournée.

— Regardez-moi, bordel ! hurla soudain Hermione.

Elle la bouscula alors et Narcissa s'adossa au mur, silencieuse. Hermione montra les dents.

— Partez, dit-elle alors. Quittez ce manoir, quittez Londres. Si jamais vous revenez, Narcissa Black, je vous tuerai.

— Hermione !

La Gryffondor releva le menton. Narcissa la regarda alors avec effarement.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire plus de mal à l'homme que j'aime, dit alors Hermione. Vous lui en avez assez fait comme ça. Allez-vous-en et ne revenez jamais !

Narcissa avala sa salive difficilement. Elle regarda alors son fils et son ex-mari, tous les deux abasourdis par les paroles d'Hermione. Soudain, elle se détourna, se pencha sur l'intruse et transplana. Hermione se protégea de ses bras avant de les baisser et de tomber à genoux.

— Hermione !

Malefoy se précipita sur la jeune femme et la rattrapa lorsqu'elle tomba dans les pommes. Il l'enleva alors dans ses bras et la ramena près de Lucius.

— Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant, Père ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien, mon fils, répondit l'homme blond en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione. Nous allons reprendre notre vie, et oublier tout ça… Conduis-la dans sa chambre, puis viens m'aider à retourner dans la mienne, je t'attends ici…

Avec une grimace de douleur, il s'assit sur les marches et Drago hocha la tête. Il monta alors vivement au premier, puis revint aider son père à se remettre au lit, après quoi il s'assura que Sedia allait bien, et il lui confia les deux sorciers avant de transplaner chez les Dursley. Il avait besoin de faire le vide…


	30. Chapter 29

— Harry, Drago, levez-vous les garçons…

Harry tourna la tête et soupira. Pétunia s'éloigna de la porte fermée de son neveu, et le brun se frotta les yeux. Il grogna en voyant l'heure et posa son front contre la nuque de Malefoy qui remua.

— Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

— Neuf heures…

— On a dormi comme de masses…

Le blond roula alors sur le dos et Harry s'appuya contre mur dans son dos. Il regarda son compagnon et esquissa un sourire en repoussant une fine mèche blonde.

— Merci de m'avoir laissé passer la nuit ici, dit alors Malefoy. J'avais besoin… de prendre l'air.

— Encore quelques semaines et le 12 sera habitable, dit alors Harry. Et tu viendras vivre avec moi…

Malefoy sourit doucement. Harry l'embrassa alors puis quitta le lit en l'enjambant et s'habilla. Le blond s'assit au bord du lit et récupéra son pantalon. La veille, il avait transplané chez les Dursley, vers le milieu de la matinée, après que Hermione ait durement chassé Narcissa et détruit une partie de la cuisine du Manoir, et il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait été très surpris de constater que sa meilleure amie avait bel et bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'elle n'hésitait désormais plus à attaquer ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Il avait par contre plus de mal à accepter qu'elle soit, apparemment, tombée amoureuse de Lucius Malefoy, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

.

— Harry, ton ami va-t-il rester encore longtemps ?

— Non, ma Tante, je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

Pétunia haussa les épaules et se détourna vers la cuisinière. L'Oncle Vernon entra au même moment dans la cuisine et grommela quelque chose. Pétunia lui répondit et Harry termina son bol de café. Il prit un toast dans la panière et le coinça entre ses dents pendant qu'il remontait au premier. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva Malefoy devant la fenêtre pensif.

— À quoi tu penses ? Si tu veux prendre un petit-déjeuner, c'est maintenant…

— Je mangerai à la maison, répondit le blond. Et je pensais à ma mère, à ce qu'elle a fait rien que pour assouvir une vengeance qui n'a même pas lieu d'être.

Harry avala son toast et croisa les bras.

— À ton avis, est-ce que c'est vraiment pour se venger de se retrouver sans un sou ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour ce serait, autrement ?

— Hermione.

Malefoy regarda son compagnon avec étonnement.

— Ma mère est jalouse d'elle, c'est un fait, dit-il. Mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à… la tuer !

— La tuer, peut-être pas, mais lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'elle renonce à ton père ? Après tout, je suis un peu du même avis qu'elle, Hermione…

Il haussa les épaules et Malefoy soupira.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? dit-il, dépité. Elle a passé une année d'enfer, et voilà que mon père se pointe avec ses intentions de s'amender, qu'il la prend en pitié, et qu'elle finit par s'attacher à lui. Je sais, Potter, qu'elle a vingt ans que moins que lui, ou peu s'en faut, mais je peux y faire quoi ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et Malefoy soupira par le nez.

— Je me fiche que la fille qui rend mon père heureux, était à l'école avec moi, reprit-il. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je suis content qu'Hermione ait dit à ma mère de partir, tu sais ?

— Pourquoi ? Narcissa n'est pas si méchante que ça, si ?

— Non, mais elle est aigrie… Elle pensait qu'en divorçant, mon père allait être au plus bas et qu'il allait lui demander de revenir, blablabla, mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit, il a réussi à passer au-dessus, il a pris Granger sous sont aile et… Potter, elle vit chez nous depuis trois mois, peut-être un peu plus maintenant, et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une personne changer à ce point en si peu de temps. Elle est arrivée, elle avait peur de tout, de mon père surtout, et maintenant, elle _l'aime_ , ils… ils sont fiancés.

Harry décroisa les bras et prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Malefoy soupira contre son épaule et recula ensuite.

— Dès que le 12 est réhabilité, je vais y emménager, dit-il. Je suis de trop au Manoir.

— On n'est jamais de trop dans sa propre maison, Drago, répondit Harry en posant sa main sur sa joue. Mais moi, je ne demande pas mieux que de t'avoir près de moi tous les jours…

Malefoy rigola puis il s'excusa et transplana après un baiser.

.

Au Manoir Malefoy, au même moment, Sedia était en train de remettre sa cuisine en ordre. L'explosion de colère magique d'Hermione avait cassé pas mal de choses et la petite Elfe de Maison, à la fois meurtrie d'avoir été Stupéfixée, et triste pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore quitté sa chambre, s'efforçait d'effacer toute trace des évènements de la veille.

Lorsque Drago reparut dans le hall du Manoir, il le trouva très silencieux et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il entendait les bruits habituels.

— Laisse-moi t'aider, Sedia, dit-il.

— Non, Maître Drago, je dois le faire toute seule, répondit l'Elfe en déposant une marmite sur le fourneau à l'aide de sa magie. C'est de ma faute si Hermione Granger a causé tout ça.

— De ta faute ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas su me protéger comme il le fallait, répondit Sedia.

Elle soupira alors et fit face à Malefoy. Le blond traversa la cuisine et se baissa devant elle.

— Rien n'est de ta faute, Sedia, dit-il. C'est ma mère qui a tout organisé ça, c'est elle la responsable de ce désastre. Dans son souci de toujours être la meilleure et la plus riche, elle imaginé un plan bancal pour faire plier mon père, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné alors elle a laissé les choses s'emballer, et voilà le résultat.

Drago s'assit sur le dallage de pierre et Sedia le regarda, aussi haute que lui. Ses grandes oreilles remuèrent et elle esquissa un sourire pincé.

— Hermione Granger est encore couchée, dit-elle doucement. Peut-être aurait-elle besoin d'un ami… ?

Malefoy baissa les yeux. L'Elfe lui tapota la main puis se détourna et reprit son rangement. Drago la regarda un moment puis se releva et prit la direction du premier étage et de la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa juste un coup avant d'entrer et trouva son amie couchée, dans une chambre soigneusement calfeutrée.

— Je sais que tu ne dors pas, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

— Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, répondit la jeune femme en roulant vers lui. Je suis désolée, Drago…

— De quoi ?

— J'ai menacé ta mère, je l'ai forcée à quitter le pays…

— Oh, ça tu vois, elle s'en remettra rapidement, répondit le blond. Narcissa Black a plus d'un tour dans sa manche, elle ne laissera pas abattre, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, je doute qu'elle t'approche de nouveau…

Hermione serra les lèvres.

— Tu nous as fait peur, hier, tu sais ? dit alors Malefoy. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi furieux… Et cette magie sans baguette, d'où tu sors ça ?

La Gryffondor secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. J'ai commencé à m'en servir au début de mon nouveau « travail »… Un jour, un homme est venu me demander mes services, mais il n'a pas été très gentil, il m'a fait mal, pour tout de dire, et quand j'ai voulu l'arrêter, il a insisté. J'ai alors crié, et la seconde suivante, il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, le pantalon sur les chevilles, abasourdi. Il n'a pas demandé son reste, mais comme j'ai eu peur, j'ai attrapé ma baguette et je lui ai effacé la mémoire.

— Et ça s'est… reproduit, après ? demanda Malefoy.

— Oui, plusieurs fois… Et toujours quand je perdrais le contrôle, quand je m'énervais ou quand j'avais peur… Je n'ai pas encore réussi à me servir de ma magie sans baguette de façon contrôlée.

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête.

— Tu veux te lever ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Non… Je voudrais rester seule aujourd'hui…

— Entendu.

Un silence s'installa et Malefoy ajouta :

— Je vais aller vivre avec Potter, bientôt, dit-il. Dès que le 12 est réhabilité, j'irais m'y installer, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop entre mon père et toi…

— Drago…

— Je sais que c'est faux, mais je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi. Je reviendrais bien vous voir, tu sais ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et le blond lui caressa le bras puis quitta la chambre. Hermione resta alors seule et ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait ressassé, encore et encore, ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et son esprit fatigué avait monté en épingle plein de choses alors qu'au final, personne ne semblait lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit…

.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ensuite et Hermione finit par quitter sa chambre et reprendre sa vie. Lucius, de son côté, décida de mettre de côté cet enlèvement qu'il avait subi, car de toute façon, il ne se souvenait de rien… À la place, il proposa autre chose à sa locataire.

— Vous êtes sérieux ?

Lucius esquissa un sourire en regardant Hermione, assise en face de lui à la table de la salle à manger. Ils étaient en train de dîner, juste tous les deux, Drago ayant rejoint Harry au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour la soirée et probablement la nuit.

— Oui, Hermione, répondit alors l'homme blond. J'ai réfléchi, et vous avez raison, entretenir cette maison juste pour trois me coûte bien trop cher, je ne le pourrais plus très longtemps. Votre idée de Maison d'Hôtes m'a étonné, au début, et puis elle a fait son chemin dans mon esprit et j'avoue que ce serait une aventure à tester. Cela peut bien entendu ne pas marcher, ou alors trop bien, mais pourquoi pas ?

— Je suis contente que vous ayez pris une décision, répondit la Gryffondor en souriant. Par contre, nous sommes en plein mois d'août, il y a très peu d'entrepreneurs qui travaillent à cette époque, qu'ils soient Moldus ou Sorciers… J'ai peur que nous ne devions attendre septembre.

— Quand bien même, cela nous permettra de préparer correctement tout ce qui est nécessaire à l'ouverture de ce type d'établissement, à commencer par remeubler comme nous le pouvons, les chambres qui seront louées.

Lucius but un peu de vin puis reposa son verre et tendit la main. Un rouleau de parchemin apparut sur sa paume et il le tendit à sa compagne.

— Voici une liste exhaustive de tout ce qui se trouve dans les greniers du Manoir, dit-il. Ce parchemin est magique, chaque fois qu'un objet est déposé sur le plancher d'un des deux greniers, il est noté sur le parchemin. Nous allons donc pouvoir voir ce que nous avons, et ce qu'il faut acheter.

— Je me servirai de l'argent que j'ai à Gringotts, dit alors la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas que vous sortiez un seul Gallion.

— Hermione… Votre argent…

— Mon argent est sale, Lucius, répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai vendu mon propre corps pour l'obtenir, je ne veux plus le voir. J'en ai utilisé une partie pour acheter le Manoir Rogue, j'utiliserai le reste pour rénover les chambres de cette maison.

— Je vous rembourserais au centime près.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Elle tendit la main en travers de la table et l'homme la prit dans la sienne.

— Lorsque je vous aurai épousé, dit-elle. Il ne sera plus jamais question de remboursement de quoi que ce soit. Vous m'avez sortie de la rue, je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

— Que cela ne vous fasse pas croire que m'épouser est une obligation…

— Cela ne l'est pas, je vous apprécie vraiment, répondit Hermione. J'ai appris à vous connaître bien plus que jamais en vivant ici, et vous êtes loin du monstre sans cœur que vous montriez quand j'étais plus jeune, à Poudlard… Peut-être est-ce la peur de mourir pour une cause perdue d'avance, ou alors seul en prison, loin des vôtres, mais vous avez changé, et je l'ai vu et accepté. Je vous aime comme vous êtes maintenant, Lucius, un homme solide et que rien n'ébranle, qui ferait tout pour protéger les siens, au péril de sa vie s'il le faut.

— Ah, je vous arrête, la coupa alors Lucius. Si je mets ma vie en danger pour vous protéger, comment pourrais-je continuer, par la suite ?

Surprise, Hermione ronfla, amusée, puis rigola et se leva. Elle contourna la table et s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme blond qui l'enlaça. Ils échangèrent alors un solide baiser puis Lucius s'autorisa une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec Narcissa, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa compagne et se laissa étreindre.

— Vous m'avez tirée hors de l'eau… dit alors celle-ci. Je ne pourrais jamais vous le rendre…

Lucius se redressa et la regarda.

— Un jour, peut-être, dit-il.

Hermione sourit. Sedia apparut alors avec la suite du dîner et la jeune femme retourna à sa place en salivant déjà sur le plat qui embaumait toute la pièce.

.

— Fais attention ! Mes doigts !

Le bruit sourd qui venait de retentir dans le grenier du Manoir, fit lever la tête à Sedia, debout un peu plus loin sur une pile de vieux magasines.

— Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est juste Drago qui vient de me coincer les doigts entre ce canapé et ce… truc ! ronchonna la jeune femme en secouant sa main droite.

— Comme si j'avais pu savoir que ta main était là ! répliqua l'autre.

— Ça va, les enfants, répondit Lucius en entrant.

Hermione, l'index dans la bouche, marmonna quelque chose puis s'éloigna et Drago soupira. Son père lui flatta l'épaule et déposa une caisse sur une table.

— Hermione, venez par ici, j'ai trouvé ces objets dans la pièce d'a côté, dit-il. Est-ce que cela pourrait servir ?

— C'est quoi ? demanda la jeune femme. Des boutons de porte ?

— Apparemment, les boutons actuels ne sont pas les originaux, ceux-ci le sont, peut-être que la maison gagnerait en charme avec des boutons de porte originaux ?

— Ils sont en verre, on n'en plus des comme ça, dit Hermione en en prenant un. Ils sont très jolis. Oui, nous les ferons poser par un artisan avec de nouvelles portes et les serrures anciennes individuelles.

Lucius esquissa un sourire puis alla déposer son carton sur une pile d'autres trucs destinés à être réutilisés.

Tout le monde fouillait ces greniers depuis une semaine à présent, profitant de la fraicheur du lieu tandis que dehors, le mercure avait dépassé les trente degrés. Même la piscine était inaccessible, avec une température de vingt-sept degrés dans l'eau. Autant prendre un bain, à ce niveau…

— Bon, dit soudain Sedia en sautant de sa pile de magasines. C'est l'heure du thé, qui en veut ?

Tout le monde opina et l'Elfe disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Hermione regarda alors autour d'elle et s'approcha de la pile de caisses et de cartons à garder.

— On va descendre ça dans ma chambre, dit-elle. Je vais commencer à trier avant qu'il y en ai trop.

— Dans votre chambre ? demanda Lucius. Ce doit être plein de miasmes et de bestioles indésirables…

— Peut-être, mais ici, il fait sombre, c'est plein de poussière et d'araignées grosses comme ma main, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Lucius ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules. Il tira sa baguette magique et la pile de cartons disparut. Hermione lui décocha un sourire puis tout le monde redescendit faire un brin de toilette avant de se retrouver au salon pour l'heure du thé.

.

— Tu dînes avec nous, Drago ?

— Non, pas ce soir, Potter a invité les Weasley au 12, il espère vraiment qu'ils viendront, cette fois-ci.

Hermione pinça la bouche et grimaça.

— Pourquoi ne nous répondent-ils pas ? demanda-t-elle. Le seul Weasley que nous voyons régulièrement, c'est Percy, et lui-même n'a que si peu de nouvelles de sa propre famille ! C'est un monde, quand même…

— Ils ont perdu un fils, Hermione, dit Lucius. C'est… très difficile à vivre, bien que je ne puisse que l'imaginer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils unique et celui-ci serra les mâchoires.

— Potter voudrait aller jusqu'au Terrier, dit-il alors. Mais je l'en ai dissuadé.

— Cela fait plus d'un an à présent qu'ils sont silencieux, dit Hermione. Peut-être que ce serait une idée… ?

Malefoy jeta un regard à la Gryffondor puis secoua la tête.

— C'est votre pote, dit-il en levant les mains. Faites comme vous voulez. Mais j'aurais prévenu.

— Drago, je t'en prie, soupira alors Lucius. Tu n'as plus de nouvelles de tes amis, je te rappelle, si ?

— Non, mais ce n'était pas mes « amis », tout juste des lèche-bottes.

— Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, railla alors Hermione en passant une jambe sur l'autre, narquoise. Je pense qu'on ne pourra plus te changer à présent…

— Hey !

— Ça suffit, tous les deux… intervint Lucius. Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui à vous chipoter pour un rien ?

Aucun ne répondit et Sedia apparut avec le thé et les biscuits. La discussion passa ensuite sur la future ouverture de la Maison d'Hôtes et Hermione estima qu'elle aurait besoin d'un gestionnaire, quelqu'un doué avec les chiffres pour faire les comptes, un sorcier ou un Cracmol, peu importe.

— Pas de Cracmol dans ma maison, dit Lucius, les sourcils froncés.

— Allons, ce ne sera qu'un employé, comme ils le sont tous, répondit la Gryffondor, surprise. Puisque la maison sera réservée aux Sorciers, autant avoir des employés qui ne sont pas des Moldus, mais qui ont une connaissance du monde sorcier et de ses finances. Nous ne pourrons pas tout faire, Lucius, même avec la magie, il nous faut des gens qui s'y connaissent, des gens sérieux, sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas.

Lucius resta silencieux un moment d'indiquer qu'ils verraient tout cela en temps et en heures. Hermione acquiesça, mais intérieurement, elle décida se mettre dès aujourd'hui à la recherche du personnel nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son projet. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention que celui qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, puis à aimer, lui dicte ce qu'elle devait faire, quand bien même la maison lui appartenait.


	31. Chapter 30

— Où je mets ça ?

— Ah, le fauteuil, sous la fenêtre, merci Harry.

Harry sourit à Hermione et déposa le fauteuil en toile beige près de la fenêtre. Il est sale et aurait besoin d'un bon coup de vernis, mais chaque chose en son temps.

— Malefoy a deux autres fauteuils du même genre, dit alors le Gryffondor.

— Un dans les deux grandes chambres dans l'aile Est, répondit la brunette, occupée à faire le lit de la chambre où elle se trouvait. Tout est indiqué sur les meubles.

Harry hocha la tête et remonta au grenier. Il y retrouva son compagnon enveloppé dans une grande blouse grise, avec un masque sur le visage pour se protéger de la poussière.

— T'as autre chose à descendre ?

— C'est trop lourd pour toi, répondit le blond en montrant une commode à quatre tiroirs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, pour les autres fauteuils ?

— Que c'est tout marqué dessus…

Malefoy lève les yeux au plafond puis Harry sourit et se dirige vers les meubles entassés. Depuis deux semaines, tout a été soigneusement répertorié et distribué dans toutes les pièces du Manoir Malefoy. Hermione a dessiné des plans de chaque chambre, afin de répartir le mobilier au mieux, et sur le sol de chaque chambre, des papiers ont été posés pour indiquer l'emplacement des objets manquants qui seront à acheter prochainement.

— Où est ton père ? demanda alors Harry.

— En ville… Il doit commander une vingtaine de matelas neufs…

Harry haussa un sourcil et Malefoy soupira.

— Granger a raison, dit-il ensuite. Les clients ne vont pas dormir sur des matelas défoncés qui n'ont pas été utilisés depuis peut-être cinquante ans… Non, ils sont bons pour la poubelle, je t'assure.

Harry resta silencieux puis s'approcha d'une armoire et regarda le petit papier collé sur son miroir.

— Chambre numéro huit, dit-il. Mais encore ?

— Aile est, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire. À droite du palier qui monte du hall d'entrée.

— Merci, chéri.

Le brun posa ses mains sur le meuble et transplana avec. Malefoy s'accrocha à sa table en marmonnant puis soupira et continua de trier le linge de maison entassé dans une immense caisse en bois. Il s'était affublé d'un masque fait d'un chiffon parce qu'il avait remarqué des mites qui volaient dans la pièce sombre, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en déranger en remuant des draps et des couvertures qui n'avaient pas vu le soleil depuis des années…

.

— Hermione, vous êtes là ?

Hermione leva la tête et Lucius apparut dans la porte de la chambre que la jeune femme arrangeait. Elle lui sourit et il entra.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Rien, je voulais juste savoir si vous vous en sortiez…

— Eh bien, pour l'instant, oui, grâce aux garçons… Et vous, vous avez fait ce que j'avais demandé ce matin ?

— Oui, oui, les matelas sont commandés, ils nous seront livrés la semaine prochaine.

— Il y en a pour cher ?

— Un matelas a cent-trente-cinq Galion, multiplié par vingt chambres, faites le calcul, répondit Lucius.

Hermione plissa le nez.

— Quasiment deux milles Galions… Mais bon, c'est nécessaire, et je suis certaine que ce sera rapidement remboursé, répondit-elle. De toute façon, c'est moi qui paie.

Lucius préféra ne rien répondre et laissa la jeune femme à son rangement. N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, il rejoignit son fils dans les greniers et entreprit de l'aider à avancer son tri.

.

À midi, les quatre sorciers déjeunèrent ensemble puis Harry les abandonna pour aller travailler et les trois autres se remirent au boulot. À la fin de la journée, huit des vingt chambres étaient entièrement meublées avec ce qui avait été trouvé dans les greniers du Manoir, et Sedia venait de partir avec tous les draps et les tentures pour les faire laver sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— On a bien avancé, dit Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil du salon. Huit chambres sur vingt en une seule journée, c'est impressionnant.

— À quatre, nous faisons une chambre chacun, c'est rapide, répondit Lucius en se servant un verre de Bourbon. Fils ?

— Volontiers.

— Moi aussi, dit Hermione en levant la main.

Lucius lui jeta un regard en biais et servi trois verres. Il déposa celui d'Hermione sur sa main levée et la jeune femme lui décocha un sourire quand il s'assit dans le canapé en face d'elle, près de son fils.

— Moi, je suis claqué, dit alors celui-ci. Potter voulait que je le rejoigne ce soir à son club, je vais passer…

— Non, vas-y, dit Hermione en se redressant. Je m'en voudrais de te retenir ici alors que tu as une vie.

— Une vie… répondit Malefoy en levant les yeux. Je sors avec un mec qui passe son temps entre un bar pour sorciers, la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, et une vieille baraque branlante qui attend l'entrepreneur… Je n'appelle pas ça une vie, moi. Et puis, de toute façon je vis ici.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire et sourit. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil à son attention puis vida son verre et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche avant le dîner. Lucius se tourna alors vers Hermione et la regarda.

— Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

— Hum, non… J'étais juste en train de me dire que si vous n'aviez pas été si jeune par rapport à moi, et si vous n'acceptiez pas de m'épouser juste pour laisser votre vie dépravée derrière vous, vous feriez une très bonne mère, Hermione.

La Gryffondor s'étouffa aussitôt dans son verre.

— Oh, Merlin, non… ! dit-elle, ses doigts contre sa bouche. Je… Non, oubliez tout de suite cette idée, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'avoir un jour des enfants !

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

— Ah ? Jamais, jamais ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourtant, vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, puissante… et jolie.

— Merci, mais non, je n'ai pas la… fibre maternelle, répondit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas de patience, je m'agace dès que les choses ne vont pas dans le sens que je le veux, ni aussi vite que je le voudrais…

Lucius resta silencieux et termina son verre.

— Dommage, acheva-t-il en se levant. Je vais faire une balade dans les jardins, annonça-t-il ensuite. Si cela vous tente… ?

Hermione lui adressa un mince sourire en secouant la tête et l'homme quitta la maison, profitant que le soleil soit passé de l'autre côté du Manoir, éclairant sa façade, et plongeant ainsi les vastes jardins dans une ombre bienfaisante.

Hermione resta seule dans le salon un moment, pensive. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne s'était imaginée avec des enfants, et encore moins fiancée ou mariée ! Elle avait toujours cru sa vie vouée à la connaissance, à l'apprentissage ; Elle se voyait dans une grande bibliothèque, ou peut-être même dans une Université, comme professeur, à dispenser tout le savoir qu'elle avait emmagasiné pendant sa jeunesse !

 _Une bonne mère…_ songea la Gryffondor.

Elle posa son menton sur son poing et observa le feu de la cheminée éteint. Sedia apparut alors en chantonnant et Hermione le regarda un moment s'affairer dans la pièce.

— Sedia ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

— Oui, Mademoiselle ?

— As-tu des enfants ?

L'Elfe regarda la jeune femme avec étonnement puis secoua la tête.

— Les Elfes de Maisons ne sont pas autorisés à procréer, Mademoiselle.

Hermione se redressa, surprise.

— Ah non ? Mais alors comment assurez-vous la pérennité de votre race ?

Sedia regarda la jeune sorcière et sourit doucement.

— Nous ne pouvons avoir des petits que lorsque nous ne sommes pas rattachés à une famille sorcière.

— Ah ? Mais alors, vous… Je veux dire, je ne connais qu'un seul Elfe de Maison qui n'était plus rattaché à une famille sorcière et…

Hermione se tut en se rappelant Dobby et sa mort inutile.

— Vous parlez de Dobby, Mademoiselle ? Mon prédécesseur ? demanda alors Sedia.

— Oui, je…

Hermione se reprit et ajouta :

— Je ne connais aucun Elfe de Maison qui soit libre, dit-elle. Cela existe ?

Sedia esquissa un sourire.

— À votre avis, Mademoiselle, d'où viens-je ?

— Je… l'ignore.

— Pour votre gouverne, mon amie, les Elfes de Maison ne sont autorisés à se reproduire que lorsqu'ils ne sont âgés de deux ans, ni avant, ni après.

Hermione pivota et Lucius entra en retirant sa cape. Il s'approcha de Sedia qui le regarda d'en bas, puis il alla s'asseoir près de la Gryffondor.

— Deux ans, c'est très jeune, dit-elle alors.

— Non, répondit Sedia. Notre physiologie est très différente de celle des sorciers, nous sommes… une sorte de race animale plus intelligente que les animaux classiques. Nous naissons déjà aptes à vivre par nous-mêmes, nous ne restons que quelques semaines avec notre mère. Ensuite, nous partons chercher un compagnon ou une compagne, puis nous cherchons une famille sorcière à servir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Hermione serra les lèvres et croisa le regard de Lucius.

— C'est… triste comme vie, dit-elle.

— Mais c'est comme cela, Mademoiselle, et vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Sur ce, j'ai encore du travail, veuillez m'excuser.

L'Elfe de Maison disparut la seconde suivante dans une autre pièce et Hermione soupira. Un silence s'installa et Lucius se releva alors pour aller se resservir un verre d'alcool. Hermione secoua la tête quand il le lui proposa, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé le premier, avant de le vider et d'annoncer aller se reposer jusqu'au dîner.

Lucius la regarda alors partir et grimaça. Parfois, il avait du mal à cerner cette jeune femme à l'humeur si changeante. Il était content qu'elle se soit attachée à lui, qu'elle ait su reconnaitre qu'il avait changé et qu'elle se sente bien dans le Manoir, au point de faire des plans sur le futur, mais d'un autre côté, il ne la comprenait que rarement, et il n'osait pas poser de questions de peur de la braquer encore plus.

— Chaque chose en son temps, dit-il en ressortant sur la terrasse profiter de la fraicheur. Chaque chose en son temps…


	32. Chapter 31

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, alors qu'elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir bu quoi que ce soit la veille, du moins, pas à outrance, car elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool…

Quittant son lit avec l'impression que tout tournait, la jeune sorcière contourna le baldaquin en enfilant sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. En passant devant la Psyché, elle se figea et recula de deux pas.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

Repoussant sa robe de chambre en satin, Hermione sentit son visage se décomposer quand elle découvrit, sous son pyjama de satin beige… qu'elle était _enceinte_ ! Aussitôt, la tête lui tourna et elle s'écroula sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd.

.

Hermione s'assit brutalement dans son lit en poussant un cri. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le jour se levait à peine, et les réminiscences de son cauchemar lui revinrent aussitôt. Elle plaqua alors ses mains sur son ventre et soupira de soulagement en le découvrant toujours bien plat.

— Lucius, je vous retiens ! siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit ses jambes du lit en marmonnant. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce en se frottant le visage. Elle heurta alors quelqu'un dans le couloir et maugréa.

— Ouh, quelqu'un aurait-il mal dormi ? susurra une voix.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux et pivota. Lucius la regarda avec surprise en rentrant le menton. Enroulé dans une robe de chambre verte en velours, les cheveux noués en catogan sur la nuque, il faisait comme n'importe quel quidam le dimanche matin : il traînait en pyjama.

— Ais-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-il alors, hésitant.

Hermione soupira par le nez en secouant la tête.

— Non, dit-elle. Désolée… J'ai juste fait quelques… rêves, étranges…

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

— Non, pas ce _genre_ de rêve… répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai cru me réveiller ce matin… en étant enceinte.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— C'était un _rêve_ … Vous avez parlé hier, que je ferais une bonne mère, et j'imagine que cela m'a travaillée toute la nuit… Merci.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis Lucius posa une main sur son bras et elle le regarda.

— Je suis navré, mon amie, dit-il. J'ignorais que cela vous perturberait à ce point, je ne le referrai plus…

— Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais songé, pas un seul instant, que je vivrais assez longtemps pour avoir un jour des enfants. De plus, après l'année que je viens de passer, cette option avait été mise définitivement de côté…

Lucius soupira brièvement puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il demanda à Sedia un petit-déjeuner copieux, et ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la lourde table en bois.

— Craignez-vous donc à ce point de… continuer à vivre ?

Hermione baissa le nez sur ses mains et secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle. Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'avec la fin du Lord, les rues sont de nouveau sûres, mais je n'ai rien à offrir à un enfant… Je suis une prostituée, Lucius, quel enfant voudrait d'une mère pareille ?

— Eh bien, nous ne choisissons pas notre famille, ni nos parents, il est vrai, répondit l'homme blond. Mais un enfant reste un enfant. Drago est mon fils, et malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, il ne s'est pas détourné de moi… Je comprends votre réticence, ajouta-t-il. Néanmoins, dites-vous une chose, Hermione.

— Laquelle ?

— Vous n'avez que vingt-et-un ans. Vous avez encore bien des années pour vous pardonner d'avoir toucher le fond à un moment de votre vie.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Lucius lui prit la main et serra ses doigts.

— Malgré mon séjour en prison, j'ai encore des contacts au Ministère, reprit-il en se redressant. Dès demain, je vais tâcher de tirer quelques ficelles pour qu'enfin, le Ministre reconnaisse que ce ne sont pas les Aurors qui ont tué le Lord, mais bel et bien trois adolescents prêts à tout pour sauver les leurs. Une fois que vous aurez recouvré un statu, croyez-moi, ma chère, la vie sera plus ensoleillée que jamais.

Hermione sourit et secoua lentement la tête.

— Vous voyez que vous savez être gentil, dit-elle alors. Je suis d'ascendance Moldue, et pourtant, vous m'avez prise sous votre aile, et vous voilà en train de me suivre dans une entreprise aussi folle qu'intéressante qu'est la création d'une Maison d'Hôtes pour sorciers ! Et pour couronner le tour, vous allez vous plier en quatre pour que je retrouve un statu que je ne suis même pas sûre de mériter.

— J'admet que sans Potter, vous n'y seriez pas arrivés, mais si Potter remonte sur le podium, vous serrez obligatoirement près de lui, répondit Lucius. Le Ministre ne veut pas le reconnaitre, il n'admet pas que des enfants aient pu être plus persévérants et efficaces que des Aurors entrainés toute leur vie pour une telle chose. C'est de l'orgueil mal placé, et j'ai honte à l'avouer, mais je suis le premier à jouer à ce jeu…

— Les hommes sont ainsi, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Ne touchez pas à l'orgueil d'un homme ou il vous en cuira !

Elle rigola et Lucius lui décocha un sourire qu'il avait rarement. La jeune femme secoua alors la tête puis Sedia déposa le petit-déjeuner sur la table avant d'aller s'occuper ailleurs dans la maison.

.

— Alors, nous aurons besoin de refaire les lambris, les peintures et les parquets des chambres du deuxième et du troisième étage. Les seize. Ainsi que les escaliers, car ils n'ont pas servi depuis très longtemps et qu'ils ne sont plus aux normes de sécurité actuelles.

— Bien, Madame.

— Ensuite, les quatre chambres du premier, dans l'aile Est, sont également à refaire, mais les travaux sont moindres, le parquet est encore en bon état, et les lambris sont à rafraichir. Les peintures aussi, mais je m'en occuperai.

— Entendu. Quoi d'autre ?

— Je ne sais pas s'il faut installer la climatisation dans chaque chambre ou pas, répondit Hermione. Elles possèdent chacun une cheminée, donc pour l'hiver, aucun problème, mais pour l'été… J'ai peur que le coût soit bien trop important, même pour moi.

— Je vois. Puis-je inspecter l'une des chambres ?

— Bien entendu.

L'Entrepreneur sorcier et Hermione se trouvaient dans le bureau de Lucius depuis environ une heure, à étudier les plans de chacun des trois étages habitables du Manoir. Vingt chambres étaient à refaire en quasi-totalité, Lucius ayant tenu à ne pas toucher aux trois chambres qu'ils occupaient actuellement, plus la chambre de Narcissa qui serait transformée en chambre d'amis.

.

— Nous y sommes, dit Hermione en arrivant en haut du premier palier. Les chambres à refaire commencent ici. Les quatre qui sont là sont en bon état…

Elle ouvrit une porte et l'homme inspecta parquet et lambris.

— Oui, dit-il. C'est correct. Le plafond est en bon état, je pense tout de même que l'électricité n'est plus aux normes, mais je verrais cela avec mon Électricien.

La Gryffondor opina et ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur.

— L'escalier n'est pas en bon état, nota l'Entrepreneur. Il n'est pas vermoulu, donc un bon coup de ponçage et un vernis devraient lui redonner une jeunesse, mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'utiliser cet espace vide ici pour installer un monte-charge. Les sorciers voyagent léger, mais je pense que ce serait un plus pour l'établissement, surtout si vous prévoyez d'accueillir des Moldus.

— En effet… J'en parlerai avec Monsieur Malefoy.

L'homme hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de visiter le second, puis le troisième étage. Ils redescendirent ensuite et l'homme reprit le carnet où sa Plume à Papote avait noté tout ce qu'il disait. Il énuméra les points un par un pour qu'Hermione confirme, puis il lui souhaita une bonne journée et la laissa. Drago transplana au même moment dans le hall d'entrée.

— Ah, te voilà, tu te souviens que tu vis ici ? dit la jeune femme, étonnée.

— Oh, je t'en prie, j'ai juste passé la journée avec Potter…

— Et la nuit, dit la Gryffondor, amusée. Je ne te juge pas du tout, Malefoy, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein. Je suis même contente que Harry et toi ça marche. Ça l'aide beaucoup.

— Il t'en a parlé ?

Hermione opina. Malefoy soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il agita ensuite la main et la Gryffondor comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Elle regarda sa montre et l'invita à aller boire le thé dehors.

.

— Et ça va nous coûter combien ?

— Pour l'instant, je l'ignore, mais nous ne ferons pas tout d'un coup, répondit Hermione. Chaque chambre, l'une après l'autre. L'idéal est d'en avoir au moins trois prêtes pour ouvrir, ensuite avec l'argent des locations, nous pourrons en redécorer une autre, puis une autre, etc.

Lucius hocha la tête. Hermione à son bras, ils se promenaient sur les chemins qui sillonnaient le domaine Malefoy et, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause sous un gros chêne, Hermione esquissa un sourire.

— À quoi venez-vous de penser ? lui demanda l'homme blonde.

— Juste au fait qu'une partie du jardin pourrait être aménagée pour les clients, et une partie pourrait nous être réservée.

— Cela apportait-il du prestige à la maison ?

— Certainement. En général, un espace clos, arboré, avec de quoi se détendre en famille, une piscine aussi, et des jeux pour les enfants, c'est idéal pour une maison d'hôtes. C'est de l'entretien, c'est une évidence, mais avec la magie et quelques serviteurs, ce serait parfait.

— Dans ce cas, nous en discuterons avec le jardinier de la maison, c'est un Cracmol qui travail pour moi depuis près de vingt ans, il connait le jardin comme sa poche, répondit Lucius en hochant la tête.

Hermione sourit puis proposa qu'ils rentrent. Ils reprirent donc la direction du manoir que l'on voyait au loin, sur sa bute d'herbe un peu jaunie par le soleil. La Gryffondor songea alors au manoir Rogue, dans leur dos, de l'autre côté du bois qui fermait la propriété des Malefoy. La bâtisse tombait en ruines, le professeur ne l'avait jamais entretenue, vivant exclusivement à Poudlard et de temps en temps dans sa maison de famille de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Sans doute que l'endroit lui était cher car il lui rappelait Lily, la future mère de Harry, sans doute.

— Tout va bien ? demanda soudain Lucius.

— Oui, oui, ce n'est rien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, sourit Hermione. Allez, rentrons, je commence à avoir trop chaud.

Lucius opina et observa le ciel bleu. Le mois d'aout était bien entamé et la chaleur bien présente, ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps à l'intérieur, au frais entre les épais murs de pierre du vieux manoir.


	33. Chapter 32

Les réparations des chambres du manoir Malefoy avançaient bien et vite. L'entrepreneur avait une équipe d'une douzaine de personnes, des sorciers ou des Cracmols, et de ce fait, chacun s'occupait d'une chambre et ils tournaient quand ils avaient terminé avec leur spécialisation. Ainsi, le mois d'aout et le mois de septembre furent pour le manoir très épuisant, ainsi que pour Hermione et Malefoy père qui n'avaient jamais eu autant de monde en une seule fois dans la vieille bâtisse.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, Miss. Nous vous avons réveillée ?

— Oh non, ne vous en faites pas.

Hermione sourit et contourna l'échelle posée devant sa porte de chambre. Un ouvrier était en train de refaire le lambris du couloir privé. L'entrepreneur ayant fait refaire les autres couloirs, celui du couloir où Lucius, Drago et Hermione avaient leurs chambres, faisait du coup tâche à côté.

Avec un sourire, Hermione descendit à la cuisine et apprécia le silence de la pièce voûtée.

— Ah, la voilà !

La brunette sourit à Lucius qui poussa du pied la chaise en face de lui. Elle s'y assit et Sedia lui apporta son petit-déjeuner.

— Ont-ils bientôt terminé ? demanda-t-elle. Il y a bientôt deux mois qu'ils sont là…

— Le bruit te dérange ? demanda Lucius, le nez dans le journal.

— Non, pas le bruit, Maître, mais j'ai un peu peur qu'ils découvrent des choses qui pourraient porter préjudice à cette maison.

Lucius leva les yeux du journal et regarda l'Elfe de Maison qui retournait à son fourneau. Il croisa ensuite le regard d'Hermione qui leva l'index.

— Lucius, vous n'avez pas oublié, ce matin, nous devons aller en ville, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— En ville ? demanda l'homme blond. Pour faire quoi, déjà ?

— Je vous en ai parlé hier soir, répondit Hermione en faisant les gros yeux à son compagnon. Nous devons aller à la Maison des Elfes…

Lucius haussa les sourcils et hocha soudain la tête.

— Ah oui, cela me revient…

Il se tut et tous deux observèrent Sedia, dos à eux, donc les oreilles remuaient.

— Sedia ? dit alors Hermione.

— Oui, Miss Granger ?

— Peut-être que tu pourrais nous accompagner… ?

Lucius regarda la jeune femme de travers et celle-ci agita la main.

— Après tout, pour que cette maison soit une Maison d'Hôtes efficace, il nous faudra du personnel, et quoi de mieux qu'une batterie d'Elfe de Maison pour que tout soit impeccable.

— Je pensais que vous vouliez des Cracmols, dit Lucius.

— Pour ce qui est de l'accueil des clients, oui, répondit Hermione. Un Majordome, une Gouvernante, peut-être un Jardinier aussi, mais pas plus. Pour le reste, la cuisine, le ménage, les chambres, il nous faudra du petit personnel discret et rapide qui fait son travail quand tout le monde regarde ailleurs.

Sedia, toujours dos au couple, occupée à surveiller des œufs brouillés en train de cuire, se retourna soudain, une spatule en bois à la main.

— Dans ce cas, comme je dirige cette cuisine, c'est à moi de les choisir, dit-elle.

— Donc, tu veux bien nous accompagner ? demanda Hermione en posant son menton dans sa main.

— Oubliez-moi, dit alors Lucius en agitant la main. J'ai autre chose à faire que courir la ville, et de toute façon, je sais que je me vais me coltiner les paquets…

Hermione lui décocha un sourire malicieux puis Lucius s'excusa, termina sa tartine et quitta la cuisine. La Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Sedia qui lui sourit, et elles entreprirent de dresser une liste exhaustive des tâches à effectuer dans une Maison d'Hôtes digne de ce nom.

.

— Nous partons.

— Entendu. Ne revenez pas avec trop de personnel… même s'ils ne sont pas payés.

Hermione grimaça un sourire. Elle entra dans le bureau de Lucius et s'approcha de l'homme, en train de lire, debout près d'une des vastes bibliothèques. Il la regarde par-dessus de petites lunettes rectangulaires puis ferma son livre sur son index et esquissa un sourire.

— Si nous avions plus de personnel, je passerais moins de temps à courir partout et nous pourrions être plus souvent ensemble, dit la jeune femme.

— Voyez-vous cela, répondit Lucius en l'entourant de ses bras. Auriez-vous enfin décidé de laisser votre vie dépravée derrière vous ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres puis sourit. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme et lissa la chemise de soie noire.

— Disons qu'une petite voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me dire qu'ici, je ne crains rien, et que vous n'allez pas me mettre dehors de sitôt.

L'homme blond ne répondit rien. À la place, il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa.

— Cela répond-t-il à votre question ? demanda-t-il. Aurais-je bravé toutes mes convictions depuis presque six mois, pour rien ? Vous me plaisez, Hermione, je vous aime et j'ai envie de vous faire oublier les horreurs que vous avez subies l'année dernière, même si cela me prend dix ans.

Hermione serra les lèvres. Elle secoua alors la tête, amusée, puis Sedia l'appela depuis l'entrée du manoir. La brunette lui répondit qu'elle arrivait et Lucius lui vola un baiser avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

— À ce soir, dit-il.

— À ce soir.

Hermione sourit et quitta ensuite le bureau en s'ébrouant. Elle se refit un visage et rejoignit l'Elfe de Maison parée à sortir, enveloppée dans une vieille cape d'Hermione qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de couper à sa taille. N'étant pas la maitresse de Sedia, Hermione pouvait donc lui donner un vêtement sans risquer de la libérer de ses obligations envers les Malefoy.

.

— Vous voudriez des Elfes ? Pour quelle maison ?

— Malefoy, répondit Hermione. Voici Sedia, la maitresse du personnel.

Le sorcier qui officiait à la Maison des Elfes, dans un quartier reculé de Londres, plissa les yeux en regardant l'Elfe de Maison près d'Hermione.

— Les Malefoy ne sont pas appréciés chez les employés de maison, dit-il en quittant son comptoir.

— Je m'en doute, mais les choses changent, répondit Hermione. Je suis la compagne de Monsieur Malefoy, et c'est moi qui gère la maison, désormais, ou peu s'en faut.

— Sa compagne ? N'êtes-vous pas…

— Si vous dites trop jeune, je vous étripe, le coupa aussitôt Hermione.

Le sorcier avala sa salive bruyamment puis hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas reconnu Hermione, de toute évidence, et cela arrangeait parfaitement la jeune femme. Cela l'étonnait aussi, car en ayant participé à la guerre contre Voldemort et triomphé, elle pensait qu'elle serait au moins reconnue dans la rue, ou dans les magasins sorciers.

— Bon, dit soudain le sorcier. Venez, suivez-moi, allons au village, peut-être que certains voudront bien travailler pour vous.

— Ils ont le droit de choisir ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Bien entendu, répondit le sorcier. Sauf ceux qui voient le jour dans la maison de leurs Maîtres, évidemment, mais pour les autres, ils peuvent choisir une maison et pas une autre.

Hermione serra les lèvres. Les Malefoy avaient mauvaise réputation chez les employés de maison, le sorcier le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, et si elle ne trouvait aucun Elfe pour l'aider avec le ménage des chambres d'hôtes, elle allait devoir embaucher du personnel humain et devoir inclure au budget leur salaire, ce qui risquait d'augmenter les prix des chambres.

— Bon, allons-y, dit alors la brunette. J'aviserai par la suite.

— Bien, Madame. Suivez-moi.

Le sorcier posa un panneau sur son comptoir, puis s'éloigna vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Il passa sa main tour autour puis l'ouvrit et Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise. De l'autre côté, ce n'était ni un bureau, ni un couloir, mais une large rue pavée bordée de maisons.

— Merlin… souffla la Gryffondor.

— Vous pensiez que nous attendions sagement dans une salle d'attente ? ironisa alors Sedia en avançant.

— À vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée de comment vivaient les Elfes de Maisons qui n'avaient pas de Maître…

Sedia lui décocha un sourire puis franchi le seuil après le sorcier et Hermione les suivit. La porte se referma après elle et la jeune femme se retrouva alors dans un village à taille Elfe, c'est-à-dire que les faîtes des toits lui arrivaient un peu plus haut que sa tête, et cela lui donna une impression très désagréable.

— On s'y fait, dit le sorcier avec un sourire. Ah ! Voilà le chef du village.

Sedia tourna la tête et releva le menton en voyant un Elfe de Maison venir à eux, appuyé sur une canne.

— Bonjour, Danilo, dit le sorcier. J'ai un client pour toi.

— Je te connais, dit l'Elfe en regardant Sedia. Tu es Sedia, fille de Nurala, je me trompe ?

— Non, c'est bien ça… tu as bonne mémoire, l'Ancien…

Danilo sourit et Hermione se racla alors la gorge. Le vieille Elfe leva la tête et plissa les yeux, baissant ses oreilles.

— Vous aussi, je vous connais, dit-il. Miss Hermione Granger…

Le sorcier regarda Hermione et agita l'index.

— Voilà ! Je me disais bien que je vous avais vue quelque part ! Le vieux Malefoy a bon goût, en fait…

— Taisez-vous, siffla Hermione.

— Malefoy ? répéta Danilo. Miss Granger, je ne vous connais pas bien, mais je vous pensais plus prudente sur le choix de vos relations…

— Là n'est pas la question, répondit la brunette. Mais si vraiment vous ne voulez pas que j'embauche vos Elfes, il faut le dire, je trouverai ailleurs.

Le vieil Elfe secoua la tête, appuyé sur sa canne, puis soupira. Hermione nota qu'il portait un pagne tout simple, et elle s'étonna de cela car elle avait toujours cru qu'un Elfe de Maison avec des vêtements était libre… La lumière dans sa tête au même instant et elle plissa le nez. Même destinés à servir une famille sorcière, les Elfes de Maison naissaient libres et lorsqu'ils entraient au servir d'un sorcier, le seul moyen pour retrouver leur liberté était d'obtenir un vêtement de la part de leur Maître…

— Avez-vous ou non une douzaine d'Elfes qui seraient prêts à servir la maison Malefoy ? demanda alors la Gryffondor. Je tiens la maison désormais, et je suis en train d'en faire une Maison d'Hôtes pour sorciers et Moldus, je dois donc avoir un peu de personnel pour les petites tâches.

— Oui, je vois, répondit Danilo. La réputation de cette famille est mauvaise ici, Miss Granger, mais je vais me renseigner. Peut-être qu'en sachant que vous tenez désormais cette maison, certains des miens seront enclins à venir vous servir, mais tout le monde garde en tête les maltraitances que Dobby à subies.

Hermione ferma aussitôt les yeux et détourna la tête. Sedia posa sa main sur la sienne et la Gryffondor se mordit les lèvres en regardant le ciel. Danilo s'excusa alors puis se détourna et s'en alla en branlant sur ses vieilles jambes.

— Venez, dit alors le sorcier. Retournons dans la boutique, je vais nous faire du thé en attendant.

Hermione opina en silence. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à la mort si stupide de Dobby, et là, rien que le fait de prononcer son nom avait fait remonter un tel flot de souvenirs qu'elle en avait été immédiatement submergée.

— Tu restes ici, Sedia, dit alors Hermione.

— Oui, Miss, je vais attendre Danilo, puis je viendrais vous prévenir.

Hermione opina et suivit le sorcier dans la boutique. Il prépara aussitôt un thé noir bien fort et la Gryffondor s'assit sur un tabouret pour le siroter en silence.

— Puis-je en parler ? demanda alors le sorcier, assis derrière son comptoir.

— Je… Oui, je n'y avais simplement pas repensé depuis longtemps et…

Hermione hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire et le sorcier la regarda, un peu partagé.

— J'ai connu Dobby quand il est né, dit-il alors. Quand Lucius Malefoy est venu chercher un Elfe de Maison supplémentaire, son nom n'était pas synonyme de douleurs chez les Elfes, mais il y a certaines familles dont je me méfie quand même, les Mangemorts, notamment, même si certains traitent leurs Elfes très bien. Quand j'ai appris que Dobby était si mal traité, j'ai hésité à le récupérer, puis je me suis dit qu'il avait décidé de lui-même d'y aller, donc qu'il allait endurer. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il avait été libéré par… inadvertance.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où Harry, après vaincu le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, avait réussi à faire libérer Dobby sans même que Lucius ne réalise.

— C'était bien joué, avoua la sorcière. Mais les choses se sont rapidement gâtées pour lui, il n'avait nulle part où aller après avoir travaillé près de dix ans pour les Malefoy…

— Il aurait pu revenir ici, mais je ne l'ai pas revu, répondit le sorcier. Je l'attendais, mais il n'est jamais revenu, puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il travaillait dans les cuisines de Poudlard, et j'ai cessé de m'inquiéter pour lui… Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il avait été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange en protégeant Harry Potter…

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Dobby avait intercepté le couteau destiné à Harry, et lui avait sauvé la vie, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait laissé la sienne.

La jeune femme allait pour parler quand la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Danilo et Sedia apparurent, et Hermione regarda Sedia.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— Six, répondit Danilo. J'ai pu convaincre six Elfes, un peu âgé ceci dit, de venir travailler pour les Malefoy. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais je leur ai assuré que vous empêcherez Lucius Malefoy de leur faire du mal.

— Le Maître est amoureux de Miss Granger, dit alors Sedia. Il ne fera rien qui lui fasse du mal à elle…

— Sedia… marmonna Hermione.

— Désolée, Miss… sourit l'Elfe.

La Gryffondor soupira alors et regarda Danilo.

— Quand seront-ils disponibles ?

— Dès qu'ils auront fait leurs adieux à leurs familles, répondit le vieil Elfe. Ils seront chez vous à ce moment-là. Lucius Malefoy sait quoi faire, il vous montrera.

Hermione opina. Le sorcier lui demanda ensuite de venir signer un registre et de laisser une somme d'argent de son désir pour l'entretien du village des Elfes. Hermione laissa vingt Gallions dans le bocal déjà bien rempli, puis signa rapidement le registre et quitta la boutique avec Sedia.

— C'était… déplaisant, dit-elle.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

— J'ai eu l'impression de venir acheter du mobilier…

— Pourtant, nous sommes volontaires pour aller travailler chez les sorciers, dit Sedia, surprise.

— Je sais, mais cela me met quand même mal à l'aise, répondit la brunette. Je te charge de faire en sorte qu'ils soient bien chez nous, d'accord ? S'il le faut, tu as l'autorisation de faire refaire leurs chambres.

Sedia hocha la tête. Narcissa n'avait jamais jugé utile de faire aménager les chambres où dormaient ses Elfes de Maison, au nombre de trois à l'époque, avec Dobby. Ce n'était même pas réellement des chambres, mais plutôt des cavités, dans les épais murs de la cave, où chacun avait son petit trou avec ses petites affaires, très souvent des objets récupérés dans les détritus de leurs Maîtres.

— Je vais étudier cela, Miss Granger, répondit Sedia. Rentrons-nous ?

— Tu ne veux pas profiter encore un peu du dehors ?

Sedia haussa les sourcils puis sourit en voyant ce que Hermione regardait.

— Miss, vous ne pouvez pas m'acheter des vêtements… dit-elle.

— Je ne suis pas ta Maîtresse, Sedia, répondit Hermione. C'est Lucius, ton Maître, pas moi. Je vais donc vous faire couper des uniformes, pour toi, et tes camarades, et mes Cracmols. Une maison d'hôtes qui en veut, se doit d'avoir un personnel irréprochable.

Sedia sourit et ses oreilles remuèrent. Depuis treize ans qu'elle travaillait pour les Malefoy, elle avait toujours porté la même robe avec l'épingle en forme de serpent sur le col. Narcissa la lui avait cousue le premier jour de son arrivée, et depuis Sedia ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle l'avait simplement dupliquée pour ne pas avoir à faire trop souvent de lessive, mais c'était tout.

.

Quand Hermione et Sedia rentrèrent au manoir, Lucius était allongé dans le canapé, endormi. Cela fit sourire la Gryffondor qui confia les uniformes à Sedia avant d'aller déposer sa cape. Elle entra ensuite dans le salon et s'approcha du canapé.

Un livre retourné sur le torse, l'homme blond dormait, un bras sur les yeux. Il avait du faire une pause dans son travail, et s'étai assoupi en lisant ce roman Moldu. Hermione le prit et le déposa sur le guéridon puis elle s'assit au bord du canapé et Lucius grogna. Son bras glissa de ses yeux et s'échoua sur les cuisses de sa compagne qui sourit.

— Je me suis endormi… ? dit-il alors.

— Apparemment… Nous venons de rentrer, il est bientôt midi

— Midi ? Oh…

Lucius se redressa contre l'accoudoir et Hermione lui sourit. Quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il lui rendit son baiser et sourit.

— J'ai fait un rêve étrange, dit-il alors. J'ai revu ce moment où vous avez chassé Narcissa d'ici en hurlant… que vous m'aimiez.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres avec un sourire. Elle baissa les yeux et souffla.

— Je n'ai pas reflechi, dit-elle. C'est sorti tout seul et… c'était plus que sincère. Narcissa vous aimait énormément, Lucius, ajouta-t-elle.

— Moi aussi, je l'ai aimée, de toute mon cœur, pendant plus de vingt ans, mais la prison vous change un homme, et quand j'ai eu cette seconde chance unique, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que ma vie change aussi. J'ai essayé, mais Narcissa avait fait son deuil, alors je n'ai pas mis à longtemps à accepter de divorcer…

Lucius prit la main de la Gryffondor et la porta à ses lèvres.

— J'espère que vous ne deviendrez pas comme elle, Hermione, sincèrement…

— Aucun risque, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant un an, maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est retrouver un niveau de vie normal. Je me fiche que nous ayons ou pas de l'argent, même si la maison d'hôte ne marche pas, cela m'est égal, du moment que je ne retourne pas dans la rue.

— Ce ne sera plus jamais le cas, répondit l'homme blond. Et si un jour vous vous lassez de moi, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, vous avez ma parole de sorcier.

Il posa son index et son majeur sous ses yeux et Hermione rigola. Ce geste, c'était normalement les enfants sorciers qui le faisaient, pas les adultes, et cela l'amusa. Elle retourna embrasser son compagnon qui la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'allonge près de lui.

Ce fut Sedia qui vint les déranger quand le déjeuner fut prêt, et en entrant dans le salon, elle trouva la scène tellement adorable, qu'elle se surprit à penser au futur et au mariage, ainsi qu'à d'hypothétiques enfants qu'ils auraient ensemble…


End file.
